


Wal-Mart Romance

by slyangelfox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Annoyed Customer Aster, Flirtasious Jack, Grumpy ASter, Helpful Employee Jack, Humor, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Resistant Aster, Romance, Wal-Mart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyangelfox/pseuds/slyangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster shops at a local Wal-Mart a couple times a month. One time he goes and by chance runs into a very helpful and energetic employee. Now every time he enters the store this kid is always there no matter the time or day always so willing to help him. While putting up with the antics Aster cannot help getting used to the annoyance with the bright blue eyes like the clear blue sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy as this is another Jackrabbit but based on Humor instead of Drama like my other story Complicated Attraction. I will be working on both and will be multiply chapters putting these two in many situations in Wal-Mart. Do not own Rise of the Guardians or Wal-Mart.

Can I Help You  
“Where is it damnit,” a tan man swears looking at the shelves that are only half filled. The tall man runs both hands through his grey blue hair, locking fingers behind his neck, angular face point toward the painted ceiling, beams, and dull lights eyes closed.  
His slim but muscular body covered in a tight dark green shirt that says “Bunny’s Construction,” printed over the back. A picture of a tall bunny, arms crossed, holding a hammer and a tool belt around the waist. Dark wash baggy blue jeans covering muscled legs covered in dirt, cement, and who knows what else.  
“Come on Aster,” he says to himself, “It has to be somewhere.” Opening his eyes again he searches the shelves again for his favorite snack crackers.  
Bending over he checks to see if there are any in the very back of the shelves. He almost falls into the shelves though when he hears a voice behind him.  
“Well hello there nice ass. Is there anything that I can do for you?” The voice practically purrs as Aster braces his hands breathing in slowly.  
After slowing down his heart rate Aster stands to his full height turning around slowly. When he turns around he does not expect to see a boy looking to be around 17 staring at him. He has on the brown slacks of all Wal-Mart employees and a blue shirt but wearing a zip up hoody over it. On his head sits a blue beanie with a snowflake white hair peeking out the bottom. Name tag on the right side of his chest saying Jack.  
“What did you fucking say asshat?” Aster growls out to the boy. All he can think to himself is this albino freak just checked out his ass at 2am and all he wants to do is go home.  
Jack smirks at him, “Well I believe I asked if there was something I could do for you. I noticed you were looking for something.” Jack bright blue eyes rack over Aster licking his lips.  
Aster takes a step back trying to stay calm, “Umm, No Thanks mate.” He turns back to shelves expecting the boy to move on not what happens next.  
Jack slides up beside him pushing up against Asters arm, “I am sure I can help you with something….Bunny.”  
Aster moves away quickly, ”Like I said no ya drongo I don’t see what I want so I think I will leave.”  
“Aww come on Bunny I am sure there is something good you see.” Jack moves around to the front of Aster quickly though Aster would have sworn he never moved. Bastards light on his feet.  
“What did you call me? I have a name and it is not bunny,” Aster shoulders past Jack just to be blocked again.  
“Your shirt says Bunnymund construction and that is family owned around Burgess. What is your name then?” Jack hands are held behind his back as he rocks back and forth on his feet smiling large with mischievousness in his eyes.  
“My name is not Bunny and like I would tell you what it really is frostbite.” Aster turns around to head down the other side of the isle.  
“Hmmm well then, Kangaroo, I guess you don’t want theses.” Jack calls to him causing Aster to turn around fuming.  
“What did you just call me? I am not a kanga…,” Aster s cut off when something smacks into his chest and he moves quick to catch it looking down at hands now holding a package of his favorite crackers.  
“Well aren’t you quick as a bunny,” Jack now says in front of him as he leans up and on his toes to whisper in Asters ear. “Wonder what other bunny tributes you have?”  
Jack blows on Asters ear causing him to shiver before turning away swinging his hips lightly as Aster stares after then back at his hand. Aster shakes his head face full of question turning around to make his way to the checkout counter.


	2. Playing With Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is another scenario with Jack and Aster in Wal-Mart. Other characters from the movie are mentioned. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading my other story i am still working on the next chapter. Those chapters just tend to run longer than this. I have it about half way done so hope to post by the end of the week. I do have finals this next week due so i cannot promise anything. I have to change a previous work i wrote for the class and turn it into a play 8 to 10 pages long. Anyways i do not own ROTG. Onward to teh next Wal-Mart scenario. So enjoy your read and review please let me know what you think.

Playing With Dolls  
Aster looks down at the phone in his hands reading the text from his sister. “She wants the new Monster High Doll ‘Jane Boo Little’ for her birthday. Party starts at 4 and don’t be late,” Aster mumbles to himself. What kind of name is Jane Boo Little for a doll?” Aster looks up at the long aisle in Wal-Mart of pink lined with Barbie, baby dolls, and other girl toys. “And what in the hell is Monster High?”  
He looks down the aisle before taking a deep breath before he starts walking to his doom. “Why could I not have another nephew? But no my sister had to go and give me a niece.” He walks slowly down taking slow small steps for his long legs. His eyes scan the shelves that are overflowing with girly stuff looking for his prize to make the little girl happy.  
He hears a whistle and though he only heard that voice for the first time his last trip to this dreaded place he would never forget it, “Well it must be my lucky day to find my favorite ‘Roo’ and don’t you look snazzy all cleaned up!”   
Aster groans looking at the boy with stark white hair, Jack, dressed again the in the Wal-Mart dress code and the same hoody. Aster does not say a word though and goes back to his browsing checking his phone to see it is 3. He has an hour to find this doll, pay, and get it to the party.   
“Should I be worried that you are in the dolls aisle?” The Jack says making Aster grit his teeth.   
Aster just keeps walking determined to ignore the annoyance until something snatches his phone out of his hand. Aster turns around watching jaw slack at the balls of this kid. Jack pushes buttons on Aster’s phone before he looks up with false innocence.   
“Oh,” Jack holds the phone for Aster to see, “Is this yours?”   
Aster growls before snatching it back from Jack, “Of course it is mine you little show pony. Shouldn’t you be over in food anyways?” Aster pockets his phone in his pocket turning his back on Jack again shoulder stiff.  
Jack moves to his side looking at the shelves, “Nope,” Jack says popping his ‘p’. I was assigned toys today and like I said. It is my lucky day since I get to see you again. What are you looking for?”  
Aster just ignores him before moving on down the row eyes darting all around. Though he does check out the corner of his eye seeing Jack is still there. Jack just stands with his hands behind his back rocking on his feet again. Looking like he is not supposed to be doing anything else but bothering him.  
“You know if you told me what you are looking for I could really help since you know I happen to work here,” Jack points out to Aster.  
Aster’s shoulders sag in defeat because he knows if he does not get this doll his niece will be disappointed. Though he would make a deal with the devil right now that it was not the Frostbite who he had to ask. “I am looking for something called a Monster High Doll. Specifically Jane Boo Little.” Aster looks at Jack expectantly who just winks at him.  
Jack walks down the aisle some more swaying his hips dramatically as Aster reluctantly follows. Aster watches him walk eyes straying to Jack’s ass that look good in the dark tight brown pants. Very tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination.   
Aster has to shakes his head at the thought when Jack stops in front of some dolls at the end of the aisle. Not only that but he is going to a young girls party and Jack is an annoying brat no matter how good looking he is. Not to mention most likely jail bait. Even though Aster has known awhile his preference for the same sex he would not touch this snarky kid with a 10 foot poll. Must be the attention he thinks as he watches Jack dig through a bunch of boxes of dolls.  
“So what do you want a Monster High Doll for?” Jack asks for conversation as he shakes his head looking at another row.   
Aster picks up a box Jack drops and grimaces at what he sees thinking why his sweet little niece wants a doll like this. It had blue looking skin with white and back stripped hair and bolts in her neck like Frankenstein. He reads the name Frankie Stein and shakes his head before replacing it on the shelve.  
Without thinking he answers, “My niece Sophie loves these dolls and it is her birthday party today. This is what she wanted.”  
Jack smiles, “Cutting it close aren’t you?”   
“Shut up Frostbite,” Aster snaps out, “I work a lot of hours and it snuck up on me. Tease me all you like but my niece I would do anything for. Both my niece and nephew in fact are my world.”  
Jack stands up a box in his hand. “Don’t have to go agro on me man. I was just kidding. It is sweet that you are trying so hard to get her something she loves so much.” Jack gives Aster a large smile showing all his white teeth handing over the box. “Here you go one MH Doll.”  
Aster grabs the box from him tucking it under his arm. “Thanks, I guess, for the help.” Aster turns away to head back down the aisle as fast as he can to the check out.   
When Aster gets to the front he gets in the shortest line for a speed checkout. Waiting he pulls out his phone seeing it is phone to check the time seeing it is 3:30 so he needs to hurry. Getting anxious he hears again the voice.  
“Yo, Kangaroo,” Jack runs up leaning over out of breath. Holding out a bright pink bag, issue paper, and a card with what must be the Monster High Dolls on the front. When Aster does not take it Jack stands looking at Asters confused face, “Thought you might need this since you left the toys in such a hurry. Sure you don’t want to give your niece a Wal-Mart bag on her birthday letting her know you forgot. Looks like I was right.”  
Aster stares at Jack thinking the kid might not be all that bad as the cashier rudely says to Aster if he is going to stand there all day or check out. Aster snaps out of his stupor focusing on Jack’s blue eyes and his smile as it turns to a frown. Jack starts to lower his arm with the offered stuff when Aster grabs it and puts it on the checkout with the doll. As the cashier rings up the purchase and Aster pays he looks at Jack and actually smiles at him.  
“Really I have to thank you mate.” He grabs his sack with his purchase then sticks his hand out to Jack to shake. Jack’s smile returns full watt as he grabs Aster’s hand. “So really Thank You Frostbite. I would have been in a real pickle with my sister showing up with a Wal-Mart sack.”  
“It is no problem Roo. Glad I could help you make your niece happy.” Before Aster can say anything else Jack takes off running back in the direction of toys turning to wave at Aster who finds himself waving back before he checks himself and heads for the door so he can get to the party.   
Just as he was getting into his truck his phone beeps with a new text message. Checking his phone before pulling out he has a message from an unknown number. He clicks on the little envelope on his screen bringing up the message that causes him to snort in laughter though he should be mad, which says: By the way my name is Jack. Also you should smile more it looks good on you! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap for chapter 2. Wonder what is in store for these two next time? Well i know and you just have to wait to find out. Again review and let me know what you think and maybe if you want check out my other Jackrabbit story that is more of a novel in process. Critique is my friend and would love to hear from my readers. Also if you have a scenario that you want me to put these two in give me a shout in some way and i will try my hardest. Thanks to Kayla for the review and to everyone who read and liked this and gave kudos. Makes me all tingly knowing someone likes it because i love writing both original and now i like writing fanfiction now that i got the courage. Until next time everyone. 
> 
> Angel Fox


	3. Boxers or Briefs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is in Wal-Mart on his day off. What is he needing and what does Jack ask that is so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Good news is that i got my final in but now have to wait until i get my final grade for the course. But it was my last course for my bachelors. I finally got it after a long 2 years of classes. 4 if you total in the 2 i spent on my associates. Now i have to see if i can find a job that will let me use what i learned. I just turned in the final and it will be about a week before i know how i did on it. Been holding a high B to low A for weeks so just got to wait and see. But in celebration his is a chapter for WR for all my readers. I am a girl so i don't exactly know much about boxers or briefs and the difference for you guys so please don't hurt me. This just came to me when i saw a fruit a the looms commercial. Again i do not own ROTG and please read the final author note as i have some questions for you all.

Boxers or Briefs

Aster was trying to maneuver the cart around the clothes in the men's section. He had come back to Wal-Mart again because he needed some new jeans for work. On his day off from working construction because it was raining he had to be here instead of at home. He would rather be at home on his couch relaxing instead of trying to get around the clothes displays that are not set up for carts.

"If this was not the best place to get jeans for work I would not be here." Aster mumbled to himself as there was no reason for him to get expensive jeans he would just get dirty and rip anyways.

He did try to push away the thought that he might get to run into a white haired blue eyed man and focus on his task. What where the odds that he would run into him again and in the clothes section. He could have always let it slip though through text he was making a trip here.

The boy had sent him text messages for a better part of a week that he ignored them all. All the messages were of random facts, thoughts, or pictures that Aster had no idea if the kid was on something or not. It was finally a picture he had sent of him swinging upside down from a tree limb that he replied with 'what the hell are you doing?' Thus, starting the very odd friendship between him and the frostbite. One night they had spent 3 hours texting back and forth talking about sisters.

Through the messages Aster got to know Jack had a sister also though younger by 6 years. The kids favorite animal was a dolphin and he loved the color blue. Those where just a few things though.

His phone went off with a familiar tune and as he looked at his phone he could see the name Frostbite above the envelop indicating a message. Opening the message he choked.

'Boxers or Briefs?' Was Jacks recent text message.

Aster typed quickly before getting back to his shopping. 'What are you on about now?'

Aster moved on picking up a few more pants in his size when he figured he would look through the shirts and such. His phone went off again.

'Come on Roo it is not a hard question. ;)' Yeah Aster thought to himself is that the kid had to be on something. Or bored and as active as this boy was bored would not be good for him.

'Why would I answer that?' Aster shakes his head and picks up a few shirts before moving or at least trying toward the dressing rooms.

Finally getting out of the cluster of clothes his phone goes off again. Aster is hesitant to see what Jack has put but knows from experience if he don't answer back Jack will just send something else if he is bored like Aster was his own entertainment. Aster wonders why he ever text back the one time.

'Of come on between two guys. Do you like boxers that are lose so you have room or briefs with the snug fit to hold everything in place? I am sure you need the room thought, don't you?' Aster growls before jamming his phone back into his pocket not wanting to answer that.

Coming around the corner Aster starts counting what is in his cart as his phone goes off but he ignores it. Finally looking up his jaws drops at the smirking white haired man sitting behind the desk with his feet on the table.

"So you are going to ignore me now Roo?" He drops his feet and leans forward on the desk propping his head in one hand. "That is just rude."

Aster opens his mouth over and over to reply watching as Jack giggles at his impersonation of a fish. "Well at least you would be good a charades." Jack teases before getting up and walking over to the cart. Aster clamps his mouth shut watching as Jack swings his hips some catching Aster's eyes that move lower with a recent text in his mind of boxers or briefs. Aster's own pants now seem to be getting a little tight.

Jack looks into the cart and pulls out some shirt and pants before turning away and moving to a door. "I am not supposed to let you take this many in but I think I can make as exception for you." Jack unlocks the door and hangs the clothes holding it open for Aster.

Aster is dumbstruck as he stares before shaking his head. He moves stiffly towards the door and walks in mumbling a "Thanks Frostbite." He tries to think of disgusting things to relieve his discomfort.

Jack grin widens at Aster's stiff body while closing the door when he says, "Let me know if you need any help in there. I can help you in any way you need."

Aster glares as his pulse picks up speed and breath gets harsh. The click of the door resounding in his ear he collapses on the bench. Aster leans his head against the side of the fake walls fists clenched.

"Everything alright in their roo? I heard a bang." Jacks voice drifts in and Aster can just see the smirk on his face.

Through clenched teeth Aster lets out, "I'm fine and don't need help from the likes of you."

"If you say so. Just remember I can help you with anything you need. Any problem that might present itself. Some things are just hard you know?" Jack sounds smug from his spot outside the door.

Aster growls deep in his throat at the guys antics again as he hears the phone ring and Jack answer it in his deep voice that does not look like it would fit his body. Now he wishes he had never thought about running into him again. Aster groans and stands to change clothes with the ones he is looking to buy. He does not want to be making a trip back for returns now just in case some frostbit is working the service desk. It would be his luck.

After trying all it on and putting it into two piles of buy and not buy he opens the door grabbing his buys for the cart and hanging what he does not want on the bar by the desk.

"Aww I don't get a fashion show to see how they fit?" Jack leaning back again feet on the desk.

"Why would I give you a fashion show? Not like you will see me in them." Aster banters back like in some previous texts instead of getting angry.

"Your right. I would rather see you with nothing instead really. Can't do that here though." Jack snickers while winking before standing and grabbing what Aster did not want to return it back on the racks.

Aster takes a deep breath and goes to move the cart when he feels Jack at his back. "I was right though you do wear boxers. Briefs too snug for your size?" Aster looks down in his cart at the package of boxers he had planned on buying while here. Jack opens his mouth again and Aster shivers at the cool breath blowing across his ear. "I prefer wearing nothing though."

Jack walks away as some kids come running around the corner their sneakers squeaking on the floor. Aster see Jack disappear around a display of shirts before he starts moving stiffly. He really needs to get out of this store and get home. Where he can have a nice cold shower and not think about the tease at Wal-Mart he would have liked to pin against the wall of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that is chapter 3. I have some questions for you all though my lovely lovely readers and reviewers. Shout out to my readers and kudos.
> 
> #1 Do you want to see Jack and Aster meet outside of the Wal-Mart in other stores and around the town?
> 
> #2 Should i right a M rated lemon for these two and this story?
> 
> #3 Would you like me to bring in other characters?
> 
> Well let me know what you think on those 3 as i might have more for you later. Maybe it is time to write a chapter with Jack embarrassed instead of Aster. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Always thinking for creative pleasure,
> 
> Angel Fox


	4. It's a Circus!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asters sister has asked a favor. Who would have known it would lead to a good time for Aster. Alright get your mind out of the gutter. Not that far.......YET but in the future ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i have been keeping up with reviews and listening to what you my readers are wanting. That really helped me to pick out what i want to do. AS for the M rating i would really like to try but i think what i will do if i write it is that i will post it as another story but will connect it to this. That way for those who don't want to read it do not have to. That is still a ways to come though.
> 
> Also i am working on the chapter for Complicated Attraction but got stuck when this idea came to me. I would have it up tonight but i face a little creative block and this idea would not go away for this story. I actually went to a circus last night (I fell asleep from exhaustion when i got home) and this just sounded perfect for something they run into each other at outside of Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart will still have a lot to do with teh story as they will be there. I just thought it would be perfect as Aster did not want to be there anyways. I have written a list of ideas i came up with or that you my reviewers have mentioned and will get to them. The plot bunny would not go away all day even when i was shopping. So i hope you all enjoy and i hope to have the next chapter of CA up by tomorrow night for all my readers as i have some free time tomorrow. Also still waiting on results from my last class which is frustrating. Please Read and Review.
> 
> Again i don't own ROTG but it is so much fun messing with them.

It's a Circus!

Aster was standing in the middle of a large building in front of a bouncy house. He was watching the inside ever few seconds for a blond head of hair cut into choppy lengths because his niece had decided to cut it herself at 6 years old. Even though the place had tall ceilings and was thousands of feet in length and width to Aster it was still too crowded and loud. He looked to the side where a brown haired nephew was with a couple of other kids his age where standing around talking.

Aster grumbles to himself as the girl taking the tickets for the bouncy house winks at him again. Aster has to wonder why he is here again but it was because both kids wanted to go and his sister had already bought tickets. Unlucky for him she had to work the graveyard shift at the hospital and had begged him to take the kids and their friends. She had even gone as low as to put Sophie on the phone to beg that it was the last night for it to be in town.

Looking at his phone he is surprised to see a text message from Jack. Aster must not have heard it in his pocket with all the noise. He slides his finger across the screen that maybe Jack could brighten his long evening with a bunch of screaming kids bumping into him while running around the place.

Wow! Those jeans are really droll worthy Roo. They really bring out you ass…ets. :P (*assets) Aster smiles but has to wonder when Jack became a light to his long boring days.

He jumps when he feels something pinch his butt turning around quickly to tell the person off only to be met with blue eyes and white hair. He stands shocked to see him there before the message goes through his mind again.

"You know Frostbite we are amongst a bunch of kids for you to be doing that." Jack looks stunned for a second that Aster didn't get flustered are anything before smiling bright.

"Trust me these kids are completely hyped up on sugar and soda to be paying attention to anything else." Jack looks behind him for a second searching before turning back to talk to Aster looking curious. "What are you doing her anyways? Didn't know you liked the circus and was coming here." Jack gives him a grin but he seems half distracted.

Aster gives him a confused look that he is not quite acting like he has the times they had meet in Wal-Mart. "I didn't know I would be coming here either until my sister called that she was working late and the kids wanted to come." Aster points to the brown haired boy and to inside the bouncy house. "So I got roped into coming to this cheesy circus the town puts on."

Jack nods looking around again and turning back. Aster asks him "What are you looking for? Why are you here, shouldn't you be at Wal-Mart?"

Jack smiles, "I do get days off you know. Maybe I should let you know when I am off work. We could have some fun and you would not be so tense." Jack winks at Aster.

All Aster does is grin before leaning down some, "You should so then I could teach you a few things. Make you scream until you cannot talk for a week."

Jack flushes a deep red that can be seen perfectly on his pale skin that starts at his cheeks and down his neck dipping into his shirt. Quickly changing the subject, "I brought my sister here tonight. She wanted to come and see what it was all about since she has never been. We always missed it." Jack points to a girl standing a feet away looking at the tigers in a cage from the line.

Aster nods his head when they hear the announcement Three minutes to ShowTime folks. Please take your seat before the fun begins. 

Aster looks behind him and walks to the bouncy house yelling for Sophie as Jack's sister walks up to him. Bending down to pick up the girls shoes he looks up and finds the girl taking tickets standing near by with Sophie beside her.

"I believe this cutie is yours sir." The girl as Sophie runs to Aster. "She is just adorable. Almost as adorable as you are hot."

Aster picks up Sophie before awkwardly saying, "Uhhh… Thanks." Aster turns around to find a Jack not a few feet away scowling and giving the girl glares that make him wish the girl would burn to a crisp.

Aster walks away telling Jamie they need to find seats. The kids run off and Jack's sister follows them to find a seat for her and her brother. Jack walks along with Aster saying in a rough tone, "I was thinking maybe we could all sit together. You could use an extra set of eyes with the amount of kids you have to watch."

Aster nods to him but smirks. "Is there something wrong there Frostbite?"

"Nope not at all should there be," Jack says in a clipped tone.

They start to climb the stairs looking for a place where all the kids can sit together finding something close to the top of the bleachers. Aster moves to sit behind the kids on the very top set of chairs where no one else seems to be as Sophie climbs up standing on the seat by her brother Jamie talking his ear off of what might come and to see better over others heads.

Jack looks to his sister telling 'Emma' to have a seat there at the end on the other side of Sophie. Jack take a seat beside Aster as well as the light go out making the place dark except for all the light up toys glowing among the crowd. The middle ring then start flashing lights as the music gets louder and kids cheer.

Aster watches the kids as the watch in aww at the tiger show. Just when it was about over, Aster snorting as the tiger growls at its so called trainer for effect of the show, he feels something touch his knee making him jump as the lights come back on. The something disappears and all he can think is that maybe Jack accidently knocked into it with his own.

It is during the third act as juggles come out with their act does he feel it again making him jump but this time it is not moving away. Looking down Aster can see through what light he has that it is a hand. Not just any hand but a white hand that he follows up to see Jack's smirking profile.

As the acts keep coming on all Aster can think about is the hand on his knee that has started to make small circles with his fingers. Aster never moves to push it away or tell Jack to stop. At least not until he feels the hand start to move up. Aster lays his hand down on the pale one before leaning over enough to whisper to Jack.

"What do you think you are doing? There are kids right in front of us," Aster hisses out when Jack.

"I am not doing anything Roo. Just relaxing watching the show is all. Maybe you should relax. "Jack giggles at the growl coming from Aster before shivering as Aster is close enough that Jack feels it vibrate near his ear.

"I am telling you now kid do not start something you cannot finish, got it?" Jack just nods as Aster releases his hand not even attempting to remove it. Jack just continues with his hand messaging the inside of Asters thighs and he blushes in the dark at the flexing muscles under his hand.

They both are not paying any attention to the show in front of them as the kids all stand and are clapping and screaming hiding Jack hand on Aster. Aster smirks as he stretches and puts an arm behind Jacks shoulders.

Aster smirks as he takes and index finger and lightly runs it down the pale neck. Under his arm he can feel Jack's body shake as his hand grips his leg. Aster laughs as he starts dragging his lone finger lightly still down the neck and tracing the collar of the shirt.

Jack chokes a second to keep from reacting but his body starts to lean into Asters.

Aster smirks bending his head down, "You sure are shaking. Are you cold or are you liking that Frostbite?" Jack turns his head without even thinking buries half his face into Asters shoulder. Aster continues to trace his neck and moving now to run his hand through his hair. He blows lightly on the Jacks ear causing him to shiver more and groan.

Aster was so caught up in what he was doing to torture Jack and Jack into the feel of Asters hand on his neck and hair when the lights suddenly come on. They spring apart watching as some people get up. The both look around confused. The two learn from the kids that it is intermission and they are all hungry and thirsty.

Jack offers to get up and go get them all something. Aster hands him some money so he can watch the kids all in one place. Jack walks away still a little shaky and looking like his legs are not working as they should. He doesn't seem to be as graceful as he usually is because of the teasing touches o Aster. Aster is smirking the whole rest of the show but neither even attempt to touch each other again as Sophie has taken a perch on Asters lap the second half of the show.

Later that night as he took the kids home. Jamie was talking about how cool the motorcycle on the tight rope and the two going around in the globe Sophie asked Aster what he liked best. Aster had to think as he did not remember much of what went on actually during the shows but all he can tell Sophie, "I liked all of it Soph, all of it." That was the truth that even though he won't ever be able to remember a single act he will defiantly not forget his Frostbite beside him making comments and doing other things out of sight during the show. Well not yet his Frostbite but Aster will have to try and rectify that and soon. A jealous Jack was defiantly a hot Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual let me know what you think as you all keep me going. Shout out to all my reviewers and kudos. For those who have given me an idea i will get to them in time as i am working on each in the order that would best make since to the story. Sometimes even one word was sparking inspiration. Finally Aster gets a little revenge on Jack and no they are not together...yet. You are all my muse and what keeps me going on with another chapter.
> 
> Any of you reading my other story Complicated Attraction to let you know i have not forgotten but a few things came up like this plot bunny and some creative block but i am about half way done and should have another chapter up by tomorrow as i have free time. If you have anything to say or ideas let me know as i am all ears. You my readers make me so happy whether you are silent or review. I have been on a brownie cooking phase so brownies for all my readers.
> 
> Sincerely from the bottom of my heart,
> 
> Angel Fox


	5. Its All Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets harassed at work and Aster comes to his aid.

It’s all Natural  
Aster was in Wal-Mart again and he was on a mission at 9am in the morning. It had nothing to do though with toys, food, or clothes. This time he was on a mission to seek out Jack and see if he would like to join him for dinner. Aster was wearing a nice pair of black jeans. His best pair in fact along with a green shirt his sister gave him last Christmas that made his eyes stand out.   
Where is that frostbite. Any other time and I can easily find him or he finds me. Aster talks another lap around Wal-Mart looking down isles. He was about to give up and ask one of the other employees. I know he works as I asked him what he was up to today in text before they both went to sleep at 2am. You would think that the two did not have a whole lot to talk about but if both where bored or had time they could text for hours.   
Maybe I should have just called him when he got off work today. But no my mum had to go and instill manners in me. Useless. Aster gets near the home improvement isles and sees an employee standing at the paint counter. He moves in that direction and waits for the employee to get done with a couple when he hears something.   
He has better hearing than most people and doctors have told him so he can hear clearly the snide remark. A voice that sends chills that is not of the good kind with its greasy undertone. Not like the chills that Jack’s deep voice sends down his spine that he dreams about listening to.  
The voice is cutting and tells the person they are talking to that unnatural hair is not allowed by Wal-Mart policies. The person was to go home and wash out the white in their hair and if they did not then they better not worry about coming back to work. The fact they said white hair has perked the interest of Aster as the only person who has white hair is Jack. His heart clenches at the thought of someone picking on his Jack.  
Aster starts moving in the direction of the loud voice when he hears his worst fear. “It is all natural you moron. My hair has no pigment in it at all and has been like that long before I even started work here.”  
Aster’s steps quicken at the very recognizable voice that he now does not dread. Though it sends nerves thorugh his veins now at the anger but also fear in the voice.   
While trying to find where the two are he hears the other voice again tell Jack that someone of his kind is not welcome at the store and now he has a reason to finally get rid of him.   
“What kind is I Pitch huh? You may be a manager around this place but you are not top dog.” Jack voice takes on a dangerous tone.  
Aster can hear this “Pitch” laugh almost manically as he can hear him call Jack some nasty names like, queer, fag, and a few others. Aster finally comes around the aisle and sees the familiar well used blue hoodie and white hair. His arm in is in the grasps of some tall long fingered grease haired prick.  
“Hey leave him alone.” Aster runs down the aisle and takes the man’s hands off Jack forcibly pushing Jack behind him.   
The guy glares at Aster replying that he should stay out of his business and moves to get to Jack but Aster just pushes him back. “You won’t touch him and I will get ahold of corporate about the discrimination.” Aster glares at the man as he glares back before stalking off with one last comment along the lines of queers have to stick together.  
Aster ignores him and turns around to Jack who is rubbing his arm. “You didn’t have to do that. I have to deal with him a lot.”  
“You should not have to deal with that at work, Frostbite. Equal opportunity and all that. What was it about anyways?” Aster moves forward and pulls Jack to him lays his hands on his hips.   
“He just does not like me and always tries to find a way to fire me. This time it was my sexuality and hair he was laying into me about.” Jack smiles at the actions of Aster so he lays his own hands on his shoulders. “It is not the first shit I have gotten from someone though.”  
“You mean that it happens a lot by not just that prick?” Aster growls low in his throat at the thought.  
“Something I have dealt with for years,” Jack tells him as he shrugs. “Not many have liked me for one reason or another since I started working here and the hair is part of it a lot. It is all natural though…Wanna see?”  
Aster laughs used to Jack completely now, “I believe you so don’t worry. I just don’t like to hear that you have to deal with those drongos.”  
This makes Jack laugh that really belongs to come out of his mouth instead of the fire he was spitting to Pitch. The smile is all natural now as he tells Aster, “Calm down tiger. I don’t plan to work here all my life. Defiantly cannot call you a bunny but Kangaroo still works. For some reason I am thinking a boxing one.”  
Aster throws his head back and Jack just smiles at the rich sound from this man who was willing to get between to him and another. Most either ignore him or critique his lifestyle. But this guy is something else.   
“A boxing Kanagroo huh? Well I don’t know about boxing but I do know some martial arts.” Aster grins down at Jack.   
Jack giggles, “Well now that is hot.” Jack lets out a sigh when he hears an announcement about a spill in an aisle of paint. Since it is his section he has to go deal with it. “Sorry, Roo, but I have to get back to work.”   
Jack pulls away and walks off and turns around the end of an aisle but before Aster can leave runs back and kiss Aster on the cheek, “Forgot to say thank you my bunny in shining armor. I’ll text you later.”  
Jack runs off leaving Aster in shock that Jack always seems to put him in. He turns around not paying attention to his surroundings. It is when the slight chill outside wakes him from his stupor and he just wants to hit his head against the side of the Wal-Mart. I didn’t even get to ask him. I better not ever see Pitch outside of Wal-Mart for messing up my plans.  
 


	6. Work work,,,,Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is at work when he sees Jack. Will he finally get to ask him out?

Work Work...Play?

Aster stood tall pushing his hands against his lower back hearing it pop. He then rubs the back of his sleeve of his shirt across his forehead to remove the sweat. Aster was sweeting up a storm out at the new location where they were breaking ground for a new home constructed by Bunnymund Construction.

It had been a few days since Aster’s failure of asking Jack out. He had been trying to figure out another way but Aster had been working a lot in the heat and resting when not. His family’s business had gotten contract to build a house in the older part of town. His father is known for building houses with older charm and they were finally able to break ground after cleaning all the debris of the house that had burnt down.

Aster had been working early in the morning unloading some trucks so they could start laying the new foundation. Aster walked over to the cooler filled with water to get him a drink when he heard a shriek followed by a deep laugh. Even though he was in the older part of town it was filled with families. It made Aster smile to listen to the families around the area as he lived in a small loft that that residence over the Bunnymund Construction home office.

Aster moved over to a place and took a peek over the fence to see what sounds like two kids get up to. Asters dream is to move into a house with a spouse to share and have his own family. Even if he is gay he could still have his family is what his mother always told him. He had been recently been caught day dreaming a lot on the job and it has always been about sharing a place with his white haired blue eyed beauty from Wal-Mart.

Through the fence Aster sees a girl with long brown hair run by laughing. Not far behind her Aster sees a flash of white and he rubs at his eyes. Have to be hallucinating is all that he can think at seeing the white. Jack said he worked today and what would be the fact he is working in a lot right beside Jack’s families place. Slim to none. Well that is until Aster sees the flash of white hair again that without thinking starts his feet moving to the dividing fence and he looks over.

To his surprise he sees Jack chasing the little girl that is his nephew’s age Jack had taken to the circus a few weeks back. Looking down the side of the fence Aster sees a stack of wood that is sitting waiting to be used as a barrier the concrete foundation of the house. He walks down and moves to balance on the wood and brace his arms at the top of the tall privacy fence.

His eyes watch as his frostbite runs around white hair dripping with water as he chases his sister around the yard with a glass of water. Jack is bare foot and only wearing jeans leaving his torso bare. Aster cannot help but rack his eyes over the slim but trim figure of Jack’s pale chest.

The girl turns and freezes at seeing Aster peeking over the fence but at recognition she waves causing Aster to smile and wave back. Jack comes up behind his sister and whispers something Aster cannot hear. He watches as the girl points to Aster on the fence and Jack looks up. Aster cannot help but laugh at the face Jack makes at seeing him leaning on the fence. It warms Aster though when upon getting over his shock Jack’s face lights up with a large smile.

He whispers again to his sister who nods and runs into the house. Jack makes his way over to the fences. He smirks at watching Aster’s eyes roam over his form.

“Well I never took you for a stalker Roo.” Jack stands a few feet from fence looking up at where Aster is standing.

Smirking himself, Aster reply’s to Jack’s tease, “Well I learned from the best.”

Jack pouts but his eyes shine with mirth, “Who can that be?”

“Oh, just some frostbite, who seems to turn up where ever I am. Now I know where he lives.” Aster gives Jack a sweet smile and is blessed with one in return. “Anyways I thought you worked today?” Aster asks.

“Yeah I did, but I got off early. Pitch was there again today but was acting strange. Another manager noticed it and told me to head home while they talk to him.” Jack makes a face while looking around the yard. Spotting what he wants he moves towards a patio table and starts to pull over a chair towards the fence.

As Aster watches Jack move the chair but keeps the conversation going. “That greasy freak still giving you problems?”

Setting the chair by the fence Jack hopes up where he doesn’t have to be looking up at Aster as much. “He is not calling me names now if that is your idea. He is being a different creepy.” Jack makes a face as if he smelt something bad. “It has been more like flirting, it seems, ever since you stood up for me.”

Aster scowls at someone else flirting with his Jack, “Flirting? I thought he was like anti-homo?”

Jack shrugs while leaning in smirking, “Even if he was I already got my eyes on something else that is just a scrumptious being.”

Aster laughs out his head back, “Well I feel sorry for that fool.” He smirks at Jack’s pout. He looks behind him before reaching over the fence and rubbing the thin biceps of Jack. “Aww, whats wrong frostbite?”

Jack turns his head like he is mad but his body betrays him leaning into the hand rubbing his arm. “Your just mean you know that?”

Aster smiles lightly puling Jack closer to the fence to whisper in his ear, “I think this fool though could handle you just fine.” Aster pulls back seeing Jack flush as he returns to rubbing Jack’s arm. “So am I mean now?”

Jack snorts, “I guess not since you insulted yourself. Now your just a tease and all talk.” Aster gives him a smile showing all his own teeth receiving one in return.

Aster takes a deep breath in to ask the question that has been on his mind since the circus when he hears someone yell his name. He turns around to see a man that looks almost identical to aster except with brown eyes and grey white hair telling him to get back to work.

Aster turns around with a sad smile to Jack, “I better get back to work before my old man has a heart attack. I’ll give you a call or text later.” Aster removes his hand after a final squeeze to Jack’s arm and hopes off the wood. He starts moving to his old man to see what he needs to do when he hears Jack ell at him.

“Hey Kangaroo.” Aster turns around to see Jack has pulled himself up onto the fence more to see him.

“Yeah?” Aster asks in question his eyebrows knitting together.

“When are you going to grow a set and ask me out?” Jack gives a blinding smile to Aster. This causes Aster to laugh at him.

“Well I was hoping to do this when we were not interrupted and in a more appropriate way but, what do you say frostbite to dinner on Friday?” Aster waits as he watches Jack put a finger to his chin like he is thinking hard about it. Aster cannot miss though the large smile Jack has on his face that seemed to get larger as Asters words.

“Sounds perfect.” Jack gives him another large smile and a wave, “Talk to you later Roo.”

Aster waves as he watches Jack disappear behind the fence again and whopping can be heard over the fence before a door is slammed closed. Aster turns around to see his dad smiling with an eyebrow raised and all Aster can do is smiling proudly back. The smile does not leave his face for the rest of the work day especially when he gets glimpses of his frostbite over the fence from time to time sharing smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those that have reviewed, read, gave kudos, and everything on this story. And thanks to those that gave me the idea for this chapter and last chapter. You are all great.  
> Always your writer,  
> Angel Fox


	7. I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

I'm Late, I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

It was finally Friday night. Aster never saw Jack again in his yard beside Aster's work section. He was always working the same time that Aster was and got home after Aster had made to his Apartment. They had talked through text though and even moved from texting to actually talking on the phone. Even at one point talking so long that Aster had fallen asleep on Jack because he had been stubborn to hang up. It was finally Friday and 5:30 having got off early to be able to get home and get ready so that he could meet Jack like they had planned at 5:45 at the diner on main. What was Aster doing right now though 15 minutes before he was to meet Jack? Well, looking for his damn keys is what.

It had been one hell of a day at work and since he got home. He had hit his head against a beam when lifting up one time from his knees and another time he hit his hand with the hammer when nailing two boards together. His father had sent him home just after the hammer incident and 4 and probably not just because he knew of the date for his son but also for safety reasons. Aster had taken an aspirin as soon as he got home for his throbbing hand and head.

After taking the aspirin he decided to step into the shower before getting dressed from the hot sweaty day. He had found out his own Axe shower gel was out and had to use some stuff in a pink Barbie bottle he keeps for when his niece stays the night as that was all he had. So he smelt of bubble gum no matter how much he tried to overpower it with his cologne.

Then from there he went to get his shirt and pants from the dryer he had thrown in that morning only to find out he hand not started the dryer. He took them out still wet and knew he didn't have time to get them in the dryer to dry fast enough without shrinking his grey button up shirt. So he threw his jeans back in and set it the highest setting he could get to dry the pants as much as he could and took his shirt to the bathroom. He used his hair dryer and slowly started to get his shirt dry which took him a better amount of time of an hour to get done.

Now he was searching for keys he swore he had tossed onto the couch when he got home with his wallet. He was standing in the middle of his small living room pulling at his hair, in pants that was still damp in places and a green shirt that was crumpled from getting on the floor searching because he found his wallet on the couch but not his keys.

He heard a knock at the door and giving out a frustrated grunt he walks the short distance to the door and throws it open. There standing in front of his door was a neighbor that lived on the same floor of him in the apartment building. His neighbor Sandy was a mute who lived two doors down from him and he had meet a few days after moving in 2 years ago. Sandy held up his hand showing Aster what was in his hands that happen to be his keys. Aster let out a sigh taking them from the smaller man.

"Thanks mate. I having been looking for them though don't know where you found them." Aster runs a hand through his hair and steps out of his apartment now that he has his keys and locking it behind him. Sandy tells him that he saw them when he was on his way out sticking out of Aster lock so he thought he would tell him. The two men left for the elevator to take them to the main floor and parking lot.

Aster says to sandy, "I cannot express how grateful and just hope I am not too late now." He checks his watch seeing that he has 5 minutes to get to Main Street and the diner. The door opens and Sandy gives Aster a wave and tells him good luck on his date with a wink. Aster runs to his parked truck and starts up before backing out and speeding out of the parking lot ignoring the yells from others.

15 minutes he pulls down Main Street looking for a spot to park close to the diner. As he is looking he sees a flash of white hair walking in the opposite direction of the Diner. Aster curses out, "Shit." He cuts into and parks in the first available spot. He throws open his door without turning it off and barley getting it into park and runs down after the blond head.

He grabs the arm of the person breathing hard with his other hand on his knee. The person whips around quickly at being grabbed but stops and grins. "Well, I was starting to think I was stood up there, Roo."

Aster stands after catching his breath and gives an apologetic smile to Jack. "Yeah, sorry about that mate, I had problems going on at my apartment. I would have been here a lot sooner if not for that."

Jack raises and eyebrow at Aster in silent question and Aster blushes, "I forgot to turn my dryer this morning when leaving for work so my clothes where wet and my jeans are still slightly wet." Aster listens as Jack snorts but he pushes through the humiliating story, "Yeah, well, that is not all. I lost my keys and come to find out a neighbor found them still sticking out of my lock. I raced here as fast as I could after I to my keys in hand. Surprising with my luck today I didn't get caught by a cop speeding."

The two walk back toward Aster truck where he can turn his truck off and lock it up. Jack laughs out low, "What else happened today that makes you think that you had bad luck?" Jack leans against the front of Asters truck his arms crossed in front of him watching as Aster lock it up.

"You will laugh so hard but I was so distracted at work that I hit my head on a beam for the house structure and hit my hand with a hammer." Aster grins at Jack holding up his slightly swollen hands as he walks to the front of his truck looking down at the boy who is smiling up at him.

"Why where you so distracted that you hurt yourself?" Jack looks up at him with a bewildered look as he grabs Aster's hand inspecting it. A chill runs up his spine at Jack lightly running his fingers over his hand inspecting it closely with care. Aster cannot help but smile though at the boy's tender touch and caring heart.

"I was thinking about a white haired and blue eyed beaut I was going to get to take on a date today. Too bad I fucked that up with getting here late but here at a good time to stop said beaut from taking off. Still want to go on this date with me after such and impression?" Jack looks up at Aster and tilts his head cutely before he starts to pull Aster towards the diner.

"Well, I think I can look over the fact of you being late if you pay for everything." He grins back at Aster their hands still connected. "Anyways I don't give up so easily when I see something I want. As the reach the door of the diner called "Boomerang" all Aster can do is laugh at the energetic Jack pushing open the door and they walk into the diner for their first date.


	8. The Date

The Date

Finally the two had been seated near the window in a booth. They sat opposite each other exchanging laughs and information about each other. Jack let out a loud laugh that had other customers looking at him before turning back to their food. He lent forward on one of his hands with a large smile on his lips that Aster could not get enough of even if it was at his expense.

"Really, your first job was wearing a bunny costume and your last name is Bunnymund? That is just rich." Jack giggled while taking a sip of his shake through a bright blue straw he specially requested.

Aster smiles back at the younger male across from him. "Well, when you're just a high school kid at 16 you take what you can get. The kids enjoyed it though."

Jack snorts staring at Aster. "How old are you anyways? I have not seen you around much until just recently when you started stalking me."

Aster sits back taking a drink of his coffee. "Well I am 24, and who was stalking who? I started out in college at 18 out of town, but by 20 my pa called me needing help with the family business. I moved back before I could get my associates in art."

Jack puts his hands up in surrender like he is innocent. "Hey I was the one at work and you kept turning up in the department I was working. 24 really? I would have guessed at least in your 30's." Jack snickers into his straw.

"Hey now ya little ankle bitter. I'd feel like I was cradle robbing if I was that old." He smirks at Jack's slack jaw.

"Hey, I am 19 so no cradle robbing would have happened anyways." Jack sticks his tongue out at Aster who in turn laughs at the childish act.

Before replying or speaking again their food makes it to the table. A large hamburger with fries is set in front of Jack while Aster gets a footlong hot dog with the fixings and fries. Jack reaches over and sneaks one of Aster's fries.

Aster raises an eyebrow at Jack's cheeky grin. "Is there something wrong with your fries?" Aster says with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Nope," Jack says popping the p. "I just felt like stealing one of yours just because well they were yours."

Aster just rolls his eyes before moving on the conversation. "So what do you do besides work at Wal-Mart?"

"I actually take a few courses at the local college. Other than that my time is full with work, my family, and then now you." Jack flashes Aster a suggestive smile.

Aster smirks at the cheeky bugger. "Your life just seems so hard." Aster chuckles deeply watching as something flashes in Jack's eyes. "So what are you studying?"

Jack dips a fry in his shake and swirls it around, "I am really just taking the basic right now for my associates but no real concentration for a major."

"So undecided." Aster scrunches nose as he watches Jack pop the ice-cream covered fry into his mouth.

"Yeah pretty much." Jack grins as he fips another in the shake and offers it to Aster. "Try it. Its not gross or anything."

Aster looks at him and not wanting to make Jack upset after he messed up by being late he takes the fry in his mouth. He tastes the salty and sweet on his tongue and nods to Jack that it isn't so bad. "Are you just not sure what you want to do or nothing interest you?"

Jack grins at corrupting another person about the fry. "I have a couple ideas of what I would like to do. Just not sure which I want to make my life work. You said you were studying art. Do you draw, paint, what? What is your muse?"

Aster thinks for a second and then answers, "I do a little of it all. My favorite thing to do is probably sketch and oil paintings. As for my inspiration it usually is a lot of nature related things. Like scenery."

Jack looks out the window while nodding his head but what catches his eyes causes his smile to drop a groan escaping his throat and roll his eyes. Aster looks out just seeing cars drive by. "Is their something wrong Frostbite?"

Jack just shakes his head a frown gracing his features and Aster looks back out the window. When Jack does not say anything for a while he asks him again, "Whats wrong? Come on Frostbite you can tell me if something is wrong."

Jack sighs out before locking his blue eyes with Asters own green ones. They look duller than usual. "You remember that manager who was riding me at work?"

Aster nods his head. "Yeah that greasy bastard who called you a fagot and everything."

Jack looks back out the window and points. "He is standing across the street and been staring in here for a bit now. See him beside the adult video store?"

Aster looks and just sees the man standing in the shadows of the sign. He gives off a sickening grin at seeing them both staring before taking off down an ally way. "Whats his problem?"

Jack just shrugs his shoulders leaning back heavily against his seat. "The day you finally asked me out you remember I told you they sent me home while they talked to Pitch about his behavior towards me?" At Asters nods Jack continues, "Well when I returned the next day for my shift I found out they had put him on probation and also he is not allowed to work when I do. He kept his manager title but they have cut his hours considerably. Ever since I have been seeing him popping up in different places like outside when I am leaving my classes."

"Has he ever approached you?" Aster asks his tone dark.

Jack gets a thoughtful look before shaking his head negatively. "No, he just does what he pretty much did now. When I look he just gives off that creepy grin of his and walks away. I have even seen him on the street of my home and now here while on my date with you. It is really starting to freak me out because I have been getting weird texts ad I am starting to think it is him."

"Have you talked to someone like the police?" Aster asks Jack as the boy just focuses on his fries.

Again Jack just shakes his head, "I don't want anyone to worry and it is probably nothing."

Aster reaches over and tilts Jack's head up to look him in the eye. "You really need to talk to someone and maybe get a restraining order on the guy."

Jack sighs out again, "I will think about it. He is already on probation and most likely blames me. Don't want to know what he would do if I did that too. But for you I will think about it. OK?"

Aster does not like it but he cannot force Jack so nods his head. "Well, of course you have my number. So if he ever does anything at any time, I don't care if I am at work or sleeping, you call me."

Jack gives a strained smile to Aster but agrees. "Yeah, alright. If it makes you feel better Roo?" Jack says throwing in a little tease.

"That would make me feel loads better frostbite." Jack returns to staring at his food picking at it absentmindedly in thought.

Aster decides he was going to keep enjoy the rest of the first date, of many, with Jack. He will be visiting a greasy shadow sneaking ratbag and let him know he needs to lay off his frostbite. Focusing on Jack again he reaches across and takes his free hand as Jack lightly munches on his fries. Aster lightly rubs his callused thumb over the surprisingly soft hand giving him a grin. He is rewarded with Jack giving him a smile and turning his hand just right to lock fingers with Aster as he keeps munching on his dinner. They date returns back to the light atmosphere with them teasing each other back and forth.


	9. It Ends With a Kiss

There had been no other problems during the rest of dinner for Aster and Jack. They were able to talk and get to know each other, learning so much about each other. They both learned that they volunteer at the same children's center for years but have never run into each other. Sadly they had to miss the move due to Aster being late and losing time just talking at the diner, so instead they loaded up into hi truck and drove around for a bit and talked more.

Aster was thinking this had to be the best date he had been on in his life as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Jack laughing and singing to the song on his radio. Aster could not stop smiling at Jack as he turned down the road for Jack's home. Jack had to get up early the next morning for work and Aster was going to go babysit his niece and nephew.

Aster slowly pulled up to the large brightly lit home bringing the truck to a stop along the curve. He shut the truck off, which shut off the music, and unbuckled himself but made no move to open the door. Instead he turned his body to face the smaller man in the passenger's seat.

Jack looked up at his house and sighed out at the fact of the date being done. "My sister is probably still up waiting to hear everything."

"Your parents are not worried about you being out?" Aster asks as he too pears up seeing a small figure move behind the curtain quickly. Good thing it was now dark that no one could really see into the truck. Aster was at a loss of what to do though. He enjoyed himself and it seems so did Jack. Did he give him a kiss, plan a second date, or what? Aster was completely helpless.

Jack watched as Aster peered at the house and watches him smirk but he seems hesitant about something. Jack shifts onto his knees in the truck, that he don't know is a good or bad thing he can stand on his knees, and scoots over some while Aster is distracted in his own thoughts. Jack makes sure to miss the stick shift in front of the middle part of the seat moving slowly.

Aster sees movement shift and turns to see Jack had moved and was now leaning into him. Aster goes to open his mouth when a pair of cool lips lightly touch his in a sweet kiss and a cool hand on his bicep. Jack pulls back some and smile at Aster before going to pull back so he can get out when he feels a large calloused hand on the back of his head.

The hand pulls him back in to connect with Aster's lips again in a fierce kiss to Jack's sweet one. Jack smiles into the kiss as he is pulled towards Aster more. It is when Jack is straddling Aster's lap when he feels a tongue run across his lips once then twice. It is when the third time Aster swipes his tongue across Jack's swelling lips that allows him entrance to fight Jack's own tongue and explore all the perfectly straight white teeth.

When they both feel their lungs shouting for air do they pull back resting their foreheads against each other breathing heavily. "You taste like mint," is what comes out of Aster's mouth when he has enough air to talk.

Jack weakly laughs while he nuzzles into the collar of the older man taking in the scent of musk and grass. "You taste of chocolate which goes perfectly with mint."

Aster holds Jack close to him rubbing a hand up and down his back as Jack seems to make shapes on his abdomen over his shirt. "That it does mate." Aster takes in Jack scent of his hair that smells like a crisp cool dew morning. "So do I get the honors of another date?"

Jack laughs pulling back and looking at Aster. "I guess I could be persuaded into another one. What were you thinking for next time?"

Aster looks around his truck contemplating what they could do when a flyer stuck between the seats catch his eye. He grabs it and hands it to Jack. "What do you think about this? I was going anyways taking my sisters kids. I know it won't be the most perfect date with some kids along but it seems like something you would enjoy."

Jack looks curiously at Aster and then down to the folded flyer and open it reading it aloud. "Trick or Treat Party in the Street, come down and join us on south main street for food, fun, and trick or treating at dusk with the kids." Silently Jack reads the rest of the flyer of what it entitles as a large smile spreads across his face. He starts to lightly jump in Aster's lap at the excitement running through his veins until a groan reaches his ears and he blushes. "Ummm, sorry, Roo."

Aster takes a deep breath and lets it out. "It's OK, Frostbite. I take it you think it is a good idea though with your bouncing?" Aster grins at the blush of Jack's face.

Jack nods his head enthusiastically. "Yeah it sounds awesome. Are you going to dress up? I have to get a costume. Are you OK if my sister joins with us? I'll have to make sure I am off that night. If anything I can call in sick that night if I do work."

Aster grabs the boys hips that seem to have started moving again in his excited chatter to keep him still in his lap so that Jack does not get a-surprise. Aster would like to leave that until a later date. "Calm down, mate. First let me know if you can come or not and yes you can bring your sister. My niece and nephew will be there and I will probably get stuck with some of their friends as well. As for dressing up I'm not sure. You can if you want though."

"Come on, Roo. You have to dress up also. It would be great." Jack sticks out his bottom lip in a pout that makes Aster lean up and nip at with his teeth causing Jack to let out a squeak.

"I will see what I can do in the time frame since it is next Thursday." The noises coming from Jack cause Aster's pants to tighten some that he knows he will be taking a very cold shower by the time he gets home. For now he rolls down his window to let the cool air in for the time being. It also makes him wonder how experienced Jack is with everything because his attitude before seemed to give off something different. A conversation for another time when the time gets closer and he has to make sure this is what Jack wants is them as a couple.

Jack sighs out but nods his head. "Let me know if you need any help. I could surly come up with something for you." Jack smirks causing Aster to shake his head with a laugh.

"I think I would be a little worried about what you have in that mischievous mind of yours. Can't wait to see what you will wear though." Aster moves forward give Jack another thorough kiss before he opens his door to let Jack slide off his lap. "Anyways I think your sister is about ready to come out here and get you she keeps peaking through the window.

Jack looks at his house again and waves to his sister who moves quickly to hide though she has been caught. "She is going to bug me about all the details I know it. I don't know why I came home she is not going to let me sleep. Can I not come to your place?" Jack grins while raisin his eyebrows up and down at Aster while he leans through the open window.

Aster snorts out, "Unless you want things going a lot farther than they have it is better you stay hear tonight." Aster leans his head against the side of the truck interior while staring at Jack. He would love to take him home with him but he don't want to fuck this up or fuck Jack as it were just yet. They young man is tempting as it is. Maybe a few more dates.

"Alright," Jack pouts again making him look so tempting to Aster. "I will see you on Thursday if not sooner and I will call you tomorrow. Text me when you make it to your place though please." Jack kisses Aster's cheek as he moves away from the truck to walk in the front.

"Will do, Frostbite. Will do." Aster starts his truck back up as he watches Jack run towards the door of his home. He watches as Jack turns around one last time and waves to Aster before disappearing into the house. Aster shifts in his seat to get comfortable for the ride home as he pulls back onto the street for his home. Both are unaware to a black sedan sitting across the street catty corner to the truck with gold eyes staring at the two's interaction, growling in his throat, before following Aster.


	10. The Night of Halloween

Well the night had finally come and Aster broke down and asked Jack for help on his costume. He just didn't know what to go as. Aster adjusted the long ears on his head of the blue grey color as he took in the rest of his costume in his sister's bathroom, which was currently locked to keep to rug rats out. He had on a vest that was the same color of the ears which aster had yet to find out where Jack got the two from. Keeping it half closed for decency of the children was a single strap holster with two boomerangs that he actually owned he inherited from his grandfather. The rest was just a pair of jeans he owned and some sneakers. Jack had given him some large bunny feet but he left them at home, 'accidently,' he was going to be chasing after a hoard of kids on a sugar high. Turning around Aster takes in his ass some and the fluffy bunny tail stitched to the jeans and wonders if he can ever wear them normal again as he shakes his ass some and the tail does not move. Next time he will defiantly grill Jack more before handing him a pair of any of his clothing.

Aster can hear his nephew Jamie yelling at him to hurry up from outside the door and a course of agreement from the five of his friends that are tagging along. His nephew had already ragged on him about the costume considering his last name. Aster in turn said he could leave him there without candy and that got him to be quiet, for about two minutes. Aster finally just told himself it would make Jack happy so he opened the door to the screaming children. It was time to start walking as his sister only lived a few blocks away from Main Street. He was meeting Jack and his sister there so he double checked his phone was in his pocket as he closed and locked the door.

Upon arriving Aster groaned that he should have predetermined a spot to meet as everyone was running around and the crowd was not easy to get through. It was like every person in town came out for this. Top it off not knowing what Jack was wearing didn't help matters. So he started walking looking for the white hair you could see for a mile away. Which was a mistake considering it was Halloween night and there where many with dyed white hair.

He kept the kids close to him though many where anxious to start playing games. He saw a flash of white hair that might have been natural so he started in that direction. When he got there they were gone through and Aster was starting to get disappointed. He stiffened for a second when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he turned around to give them a piece of his mind when his eyes fell onto a set a blue eyes hidden underneath a hoody.

"Hey, Roo." Jack smiles up at Aster who returns one of his own. Jack pulls back and rubs a hand along his chin like he has a beard and Aster only crosses his arms in reply. "The strap is a nice touch with the boomerangs but where are your feet?"

Aster just smirks, "Hey yourself and sorry I accidently left them at home." This causes Jack to snort and Aster knows he can see through the lie. He takes in Jack as he leans against what looks like a shepherds crook and his bare feet crossed. His legs are in a pair of tight brown pants that look like they have been worn a lot or put through hell to be so and cut off mid shin and tied with rope. A blue hoody with a fern pattern stitched into his shoulders and along the neck line is all of the costume. It is simple and Aster has no clue what Jack is supposed to be what so ever but it fits him. "What in the bloody hell are you supposed to be mate? A modern shepherd? And where are your shoes?"

Jack laughs as he twirls the crook amongst his thin long fingers and Aster can just think about what else they might be able to do. Bad Aster, Bad Aster, Bad thoughts amongst children. Save for later.

"I actually got the idea from you always calling me Frostbite and now shoes I thought would be good." For emphasis Jack pokes Aster in the stomach.

"Oh really now," Aster says as he moves forward. Jack grins but backs up until he hits the brick wall of one of the stores. Aster leans in towards Jack stopping just beside his ear. "That doesn't answer my questions Frostbite." He bites at Jacks ear who sucks in air like it is his last breath and holds it."

"Jack Frost. I'm the myth Jack Frost. You know bringer of winter and mischief." Jack looks up at Aster through lidded eyes and his bright blue eyes have seen to taken on a darker shade. "I thought I would be cool if me and my boyfriend dressed up as two myths, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost, but not be too cliché like two vampires or something like that." Jack blushes that that as he runs his hand lightly in the inch section the vest still shows.

"Boyfriend, huh?" aster runs his hand down the bare neck he can see and lightly into the collar. "I believe I like that sound of that."

Jack leans up and kisses Aster on the lips quickly before pulling away and maneuvering around Aster at the ewws of the children around them they are supposed to be watching. Aster ruffles Jamie's hair when he comments that he hates when adults get all mushy like that. He sees it enough at home and Aster is supposed to be his cool uncle.

Jack lets out a rich laugh that Aster just adores. "So what do you kiddies want to do first?" he asks to the group who start yelling about all the different things.

Aster just stands back and watches as Jack interacts with the kids and wonders if it would be rude of Aster to suggest a major for Jack to study to work with kids. He moves up beside him when Jack gets into an animated conversation with Sophie about who knows what but listens none the less. Aster walks up to Jack as he stands holding Sophie's hand. Aster grabs his other hand and laces his fingers through Jack's when they start walking.

The two watch the kids from a distance in a corner out of everyone's way but at a vantage point they can see them all as they all play different games. Jack's sister Emma has taken a shine to little Sophie and is helping her out with many games and Aster can tell they share the same smile. With all the kids in the same vicinity and not trying to get one of the others attention Aster tells Jack, "You are really good with children you know that?"

Jack looks at Aster for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I always have been, babysitting many younger kids in my neighborhood and the children's center like a mentioned last Friday." Aster nods remembering that bit of information that they shared. "People say even at my age I am a kid at heart. A lot of people don't really take me seriously either but that could be with the pranks I pull."

"What do other people know anyways? Many think that a big strong man like me can't paint or believe what I have painted." Jack laughs as he slides up close to Aster who takes his hand out of Jack and instead wraps his arm around his boyfriend his hand lying on his hip.

"You will have to show me one of your paintings one day. I would love to see one." Jack says wrapping his own arm around Asters lower back.

Aster nods as he lays his head on top of Jack. "I will try to remember to show you. Anyways back to the topic I wanted to talk about. Have you ever thought o studying to become like a teacher or to work with kids somehow?"

Aster waits for a reply and can only predict that Jack is putting thought into his question. Aster just watches the kids and keeps jack close to his side when Jack finally speaks just listens. "I actually have never thought about that before. Babysitting was more about getting a little extra cash and having fun with the kids but never thought about turning working with kids into a career."

As Jack goes quiet again Aster puts his two cents in, "I was just wondering when I saw you interacting with all of them earlier. Not like you have to take the advice but just an honest observation is all."

Jack nods his head wrapping his other arm around Asters waist as he tucks his head into his chest. His hood falls and Aster can't help but burry his nose into the soft locks as Jack gives his reply, "I just never thought about it is all but I actually like the idea. I think on Monday I will see if I can get ahold of my advisor at the school and see what he thinks and what I would have to do, what classes I would have to take and everything like that. It is the only day besides the weekend I don't have classes. My advisor is a cool guy named Sandy and he doesn't mind me popping in to chat."

"Good onya mate. Even if in the end you don't choose that path it is one you can cross off your list." Aster tilts Jacks head up to his and kisses his lips lightly.

Jack smiles and nods his head as he moves to stand in front of Aster and pushes onto his toes giving Aster a proper kiss appropriate in public. He pulls back whispering, "Thanks Aster. I really appreciate it."

Jack returns too looking at the kids while cuddling close to Aster. Aster looks over his head and spots a figure looking at them he looks back down at Jack being relaxed and does not want to go anywhere but knows this might be his only time. "Hey Frostbite are you thirsty?"

"Huh, oh yeah a little do you want something I can go get it?" Jack asks but Aster just shakes his head.

"Nah, if you can watch the anklebitters for a tic I can go get us some drinks. Anything you would like?" Aster says looking at Jack as he moves away while keeping the figure in sight at the corner of his eye.

Jack thinks for second but just replies with a shrug, "It really doesn't matter. Hot chocolate if they have some maybe. Something for Emma as well if you don't mind." Jack reaches for his front pocket.

Aster grabs his hand holding it still and smiles. "It's fine Jack I got the money so don't worry."

"But," is all that Jack can get out when Aster gives him a quick kiss.

"Really it is fine on both getting your sister something and paying." He can see Jack struggle before huffing out in annoyance but nodding. "Anyways, hot chocolate? You getting cold because I could warm you up."

Aster can't help but grin at the blush he receives for his comment and Jack smacks his arm. "Just be quick like a bunny."

Aster laughs as he walks off heading for a food truck but also the figure. When he is out of site and close to the figure that has not even once noticed him he grabs him by the back of the shirt and pushes him against the side of a food truck with a growl.

"Leave Jack alone you pervert. You don't think he has not told me about your stalking?" Aster tells Pitch as the man pulls at the hand grasping the front of his collar.

Pitch tells him that he saw him first like some brat two year old about a toy. All Aster wants to do is rip the man to pieces for stalking jack like some creeper but does not want this to affect Jack or his job so he lets go with one last warning.

"I am telling you once more and that is it. Leave. Jack. Alone. Or you will be dealing with me." Aster turns and walks away hoping that he did a good job of scaring the bastard off.

He orders 9 hot chocolates and a coffee for him as the night is starting to get a chill in the air and moves back to where Jack was standing to find him gone. He looks around frantically seeing the kids are not playing games anymore but notices them all sitting a picnic table with Jack at the end waving his hands around like some lunatic. As Aster gets near he can tell though as Jack deepens his voice he is telling the kids a story and a Halloween one at that.

Aster sets down the drinks which the kids snatch up just at the end of the story comes to an end. He takes his coffee and Jack's drink over to stand by Jack as the kids chatter loudly about the story and if it is real or not.

As he hands off his drink to Jack he tells him, "See I told you good with kids but if I get hell for these kids having nightmares from their parents I am giving them your number."

Jack holds the cup close to his chest trying to take in some warmth. "They will be alright it was one of my calmer ones anyways. They were begging anyways." Looking up at Aster he asks, "What took so long anyways?"

Aster does not want to freak Jack out about Pitch being here spying as he already knows how he feels about the man so he tells him, "There was a line and 9 hot chocolates and a coffee took a bit for them to make." Jack nods in response taking a sip.

Jack shivers which makes Aster move behind him wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him close. "Maybe you should have put on shoes mate."

Jack shacks his head. "It would have ruined the affect I was going for. I am just glad it came out ok. Took me all week to make."

"Make? You made your costume?" Aster asks bewildered. "I thought you bought it or something at least the hoody." Aster shakes his head and chuckles in his throat pulling Jack closer to where they are flush and Jack is leaning into him.

"What?" He elbows Aster but not enough to do any effect. "Yes I made it. The pants and hoody where old and just in my closet, so I cut up the pants some and washed them a lot to get the well-used look. Then I stitched in the pattern on the hoody. The 'staff' was an old prop from a play I did in school"

Aster can't help but to chuckle again at the confession and power behind Jack as he defends himself. "So where did you get mine then? My sister asked me and I told her I didn't know."

Aster can see Jack's cheeks heat up as he lets out his secret, "I, uhhh, made the ears, vest, and feet too from some material I found that matched your hair."

Aster to that buries his nose in Jack's neck as laughter rolls off of him making his body shake and Jack's as well. "I can't believe you can sew and do it so well Frostbite."

"Hey, come on now. Roo. It's not that funny." Jack crosses his arms and pouts. "This coming from the sensitive painter."

While trying to get his chuckles under control his kisses Jack's neck a few times mumbling against the skin. "Aww come on now babe. I didn't mean anything by it."

Jack bites his lip as Aster keeps up his assault on his neck, especially when he finds a particularly sensitive spot at the spot where his shoulder and neck meet that makes him shivers. At feeling the small body against him shiver he watches the kids who are still in a conversation and distracted he latches his mouth on the spot and begins to slowly suck and nibble on the spot.

Jack gives out a strangled groans trying to shift and squirms like if being tickled which rubs against Aster in a delicious way unconsciously. Aster pulls away from the now nice red spot that can be hidden by the hoody and lets out a hiss. Jack freezes and blushes hard at the bulge pushing into his back. The two stand still for a bit with uneven breathing and are brought out of their mind set as Sophie starts asking for Jack attention. The kids want another story and Jack obliges though Aster won't let him out of his arms for obvious reasons so he does so for his boyfriend's dignity staying in front.

It is later when Aster and Jack are following the kids holding hands as they trick or treat from the people lined up along Main Street that both are thinking the same thing. Aster watches as some give out candy to the two adult's kind enough to take the kids out and dress up along with them in the spirit and Jack slips his own into Sophie's bucket due to the kids so called contest of who can get the most candy. Aster can feel his heart skip a beat and knows he could get used to this. Jack also thinks he could get used to this as Aster hands him every bit of candy telling him that he is not a big sweets fan so Jack should have it. Jack can see the older man is telling a small fib knowing Jack is giving his candy to the smallest of their group. They both enjoy the Halloween thinking this might be the best yet.


	11. Missing

Aster was starting to get worried. It was Saturday night and Aster had promised Jack he would take him to go see this movie that had just come out. He had been talking about it all week to Aster, how he had read the book and wanted to see the movie. Aster had bought the tickets online but not as he looked at the clock and noticed that the movie had started 10 minutes ago. The problem though was where Jack was.

Aster had stopped off at Jack's house but Emma said he had come in after work and changed then left not 15 minutes after showing up. She told Aster she had not seen him since that brief moment and that was hours ago. Emma told Aster his phone was not in the house so it could be on him but she was not sure. Aster had called and text a few times as not to overwhelm him but he had not answered back while sitting with Emma on the porch waiting to see if he would show up. The two had even called the few places they knew Jack could be at but they also had not seen him.

Now Aster was heading back to his apartment hoping that Jack would contact him soon. Aster didn't know where he could look. He had called the children's center to see if Jack might have shown up there but they said they had not seen him. Aster was at a loss of what he could do so he gave Emma his number to contact him if he does not show up later while he went to wait at his home.

Aster pulled into his apartment building and parked in his spot killing his truck. He leans back against the back of the seat as he runs both hands down his face. Aster was worried and out of his mind because only just this morning they were talking before they both made it to work and now he just up and disappears. Aster climbs out of his truck and heads for his second floor apartment while checking his phone again.

Aster sighs and tucks his phone back into his pocket as he punches in the code to open the door to the apartments heading straight for the elevator. Aster just cannot get Jack out of his mind which is usually no problem but this time worry is what is filling his chest. Aster has known Jack for a few months now and the way Emma described him just didn't sound anything like him at all.

Emma described his face as blank with pain in his eyes. No tease to her like his usual greeting or anything besides a small Hi. The ding of the elevator broke him from his thoughts and he moved down the hall towards his door. At approximately 10 feet from his door Aster freezes in his tracks. There was a person leaning against the door or actually more like sleeping. The white hair falling into closed eyes as his head leans against the door. Aster smiles for a moment at the sweet look of Jack asleep and that he is found. His smile does not stay though when Aster gets closer and moves the bangs to see tear tracks.

Aster bends down putting an arm around Jack shoulders and hooks his other under his knees lifting him with ease. A stray thought of his frostbite is really light for his age. With a balancing act of using his legs for balance against the door and leaning Jack's head on his shoulders he is able to get the door open. He tosses his keys onto the coffee table and moves to his bedroom.

He lays Jack onto one side of his bed and turns down the covers on the other side. He slides off Jack's converse and carefully unzips and removes the hoody. He leaves Jack in the white t-shirt, jeans and socks. He moves Jack over to the turned down side and covers him with the quilt embroidered with flowers and scenes of spring. He tucks Jack in and watches as the boy snuggles down into the covers in peace in deep sleep. He moves his bangs agian and leans down giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Aster moves to put Jack's shoes near his closet out of the way and takes a hanger for the hoody hanging it on the hook on the back of his door. He takes one more look at Jack before he leaves the room closing the door to leave a crack of light in the darker room.

Aster pulls out his phone and dials a number. He takes a seat at his counter waiting for someone to answer on the other side of the line. On the third rings someone picks up asking if it was Jack.

"Emma," Aster addresses the girl on the other line, "I found Jack. He was outside my apartment and when I got here he was asleep." Aster listens as Emma sighs in relieve asking a few questions.

"Yeah," he answers a question, "It looks like he had been crying and fell asleep maybe in exhaustion. That could be why he was not answering us." Emma says a few more things to Aster which he replies again to.

"I just carried him in and laid him down on my bed to sleep. I will tell him to call you when he wakes up but just so you know he is safe here." Emma gives her gratitude that he called her and let Aster know that if Jack wants to stay the night it should be fine with their parents so don't wake him up. Emma tells Aster she would talk to the parents and let them know what was going on.

Aster smiles at the fact Emma trust him with her brother. "Yeah I wasn't going to wake him up. I will talk to him whenever he wakes up if he wants to go home or not. If he does I will drive him back over there."

Emma says thanks to Aster again for not only caring about Jack but willing to help him out in any way he can. "Alright, Emma. If you need to you can give me a call. I will let you know anything when I know from Jack. Bye"

Emma says bye and Aster lays down his phone on the counter. He takes a deep breathe running his hands through his hair. He looks at the food and thinks he should get dinner but he don't feel like eating. He flips on the TV and clicks through channels but his eyes stray to the bedroom over and over again. Finally he just gives up turning off the TV and moves to the bedroom opening the door slightly to slip in. He moves to the bed to see Jack still peacefully sleeping. He stands in thought for a few minutes and just shrugs slipping out of his boots setting them by Jack's shoes.

He turns around grabbing a t-shirt and sleep pants heading for his small bathroom. He strips down and slips into the shirt and pants. He moves back into the room and slips under the covers but sticks to the side of the bed unoccupied staring up at the ceiling. Knowing Jack is safe is a big relief to Aster but he cannot help wonder what happened to change him so much to tears. He was lost in thought for the millionth time that day when he is jerked out of his thought to Jack moving close to him. Aster holds his breathe as Jack continues to shift in sleep until his head is laying on Asters shoulder an arm around his waist. Aster winds one arm around Jack running his hands up and down his back listening to Jack deep breaths as his own mind clears. Aster holds Jack close to him and relaxes joining Jack in sleep quickly.


	12. I'll Be There For You

Aster eyes fluttered open just to be screwed shut immediately from the glare in his eyes of light. He groaned only to be cut short but a chuckle. He looks up to see Jack sitting up against his headboard a book in his lap and the bedside table lap lite. Jack was smiling down at Aster lightly but Aster could still see that something was troubling Jack because his eyes did not shine.

Aster sits up to seat himself against the headboard as well and checks the clock that shows 1 am in the morning. Rubbing at his eyes Aster looks to the slightly tense man beside him. "Hey Frostbite. How are you feeling?"

Jack just shrugs his shoulders not saying anything as he closes the books marking the page and sets it on the nightstand. With the book now moved he just stares down at his hands and fiddles with the lose string on the blanket. Aster watches waiting for Jack to say something but it looks like it will either take coaxing or time. Aster decides on time when his stomach growls pulling another chuckle from the smaller man.

Aster blushes slightly but smiles at the fact that Jack can still laugh even if it is not the one Aster has come to enjoy hearing. "Well come on frostbite. My stomach says it needs nourishment and I will show you how damn good a cook I can be." Aster moves from the bed stretching as he yawns. Aster watches from lidded eyes, as he reaches above his head that lifts his shirt slightly to show some skin of his taunt stomach, that Jack blushes and turns quickly as not to stare removing himself from his bed.

Aster cannot help checking out as Jack removes himself from his bed fully clothed, hair tossed in so many directions of bed head and looking almost like he had been thoroughly shagged. Aster has to stop that train of thought because the first thing of many he has to do is get Jack to talk about what had him so upset.

Aster moves to the door and Jack follows. Jack takes a seat in the spot where Aster was sitting when talking to Emma. Aster takes up into the kitchen and pulls on an tie dyed apron with bright colors and harshly drawn Easter eggs on it. Jack looks at the apron and cannot help a smirk reaching his lips when aster cuts him off.

"My niece and nephew made it a few years ago so don't even start or I will get Sophie to make you something for your sewing." Jack just shakes his head and holds up his hand as he watches Aster pull out some ingredients from the fridge. Aster gets to work on some food for two in compatible silence with Jack.

Jack just watches Aster move around the kitchen easily and sees a light blink out of the corner of his eye. He turns and sees a black phone sitting there with the top little light blinking a green. Jack picks it up and Aster watches out of the corner of his eye as he puts onions and peppers into a skillet to sauté. Aster has no problem that Jack is looking at his phone and has to remember when Jack starts talking to get him to get ahold of his sister.

The silence is broken though by Jack himself. "You talked to my sister?"

Aster turns the stove down as he adds some garlic, salt, pepper, and stirs while talking to Jack. "Yeah. She was really worried when I showed up to pick you up for the movies. When I found you in front of my door I called her to let her know where you were."

Jack just nods his head as he reads the message that said his parents where fine if he stayed the night and come back in the morning. Aster sees Jack put his phone back to the side and laces his fingers together on the counter staring at his hands.

"Can I ask how you got into the building frostbite without a code?" Aster adds some precooked chicken and rice to the skillet with soy sauce and season all.

"Your neighbor Sandy is my advisor at school. He let me in when I showed up here looking for you and showed me which was your apartment but you were not home yet from my house I guess. My phone was dead by that point so I figured I would just wait around." Jack looks at Aster and he looks again like he is about to cry but holds it back.

Aster dishes out the quick meal into two bowls. He grabs water and a beer from the fridge. He sets a plate and the water in front of Jack with apologies, "Sorry that is all I have to drink right now. I have not done any shopping this week."

Jack just gives aster a strained smile. "It's fine Roo. This smells delicious. Being good in the kitchen is a perk."

Aster takes s seat in the second stool at the counter. "Thanks frostbite." Aster takes a bite while turned to Jack who is just poking around the food on the plate. "So you wanna tell me what has you out of sorts?"

Jack sets his fork down and sighs out. He opens the water and takes a swig before closing the cap again. "Some stuff happened at work today. When I got home I just wanted to go for a walk and just kept walking, my phone on silent so I could think. When I finally decided to head back home I had found myself just outside your apartment building. I didn't even have a destination when I started walking and when I went to call I saw my phone had died. I remember you telling me you lived here on our first date."

"So you decided to see if I was home?" Aster asks the sullen man.

"Actually is saw Sandy and asked him the time. That was when I found out I had missed you from picking me up I figured you might come straight back. Sandy didn't have a problem letting me in as I had talked about you to him." Jack gives a small smile which makes Aster smile as well that Jack talks about him to others. "He offered me to come to his apartment to stay while I waited but I denied. I feel asleep by the door and woke up in your bed. Didn't waste time getting me into bed did you?" Jack gives him a grin and cannot help even being down taking a jab at Aster.

Aster just chuckles. "Well you were just there all unconscious so I though what the hell." Aster teases back hoping it will help Jack loosen up some. "What got you so upset though? Do I have to hurt someone?"

Jack chuckles and it seem to work for Aster as he can see Jack relax some in his shoulders even with the question. "Maybe. Something happened at work." That is all Jack gives out as he takes a few bites and moans.

Aster knows his boyfriend is going to be the death of him with that noise. "You can tell me what went on, Jack."

Jack swallows what is in his mouth and takes another drink. "This is really good, Aster."

Aster scowls at Jack's attempt of changing the subject. "Thanks. My mother taught me hoping I would catch me someone good. Nice try frost bite but I wanna know what happened. Worried about you mate. So what happened?"

Jack just keeps quite again and that makes Aster sigh. Letting out a breath Aster thinks. "Let's see if you won't tell me I will guess." Jack looks at him and shrugs.

Aster takes some time to think while polishing off his plate setting it across the counter. "You said something happened at work." Jack nods so Aster moves on. "The one person I know you have had some bad trouble with is the greasy bastard Pitch."

Jack pushes away his plate now and looks at Aster full on. "Yeah it was Pitch. I don't want to make you mad at me or anything."

Aster looks at Jack in confusion wondering why Jack would think that. He tells him as much too. :Why would you think I would get mad?"

"It happened when I went to lunch." Jack looks around not looking at Aster. "I was heading for the break room and was going to send you a text. I was not paying attention where I was going and before I knew it I was pushed against a wall. Someone was kissing me and trying to shove their tongue down my throat. When I got my senses back from hitting me head on the wall I saw it was Pitch."

Aster is now tense and his face darkens thinking of the threat the man apparently did not take seriously. Jack flinches and looks at his lap with tears and his shoulders shaking slightly. "I knew you would get mad."

Aster softens and he stands and pulls Jack off his stool. He moves to his couch and sits down pulls Jack into his lap. He kisses his temple whispering, "I am not mad at you Snowflake. It is the greasy rat. He should not have touched you."

Jack sits across his lap and leans against the couch's arm looking at Aster in shock. "But he kissed me? You're not disgusted or thinking I cheated?"

Aster looks at him with a level stare. "He pushed you against a wall without your knowing or permission. Is that what had you so upset?"

Jack plays with the edge of his shirt while thinking like he was relieving the moment. "That was only part of it. I fought back but he would not stop. There were others around but they didn't do anything as most are afraid of Pitch. He has gotten so many fired over the years. Finally having enough I kneed him in the crotch and he just crumpled to the floor."

Aster laughs out loud at that hugging Jack to him. "That's my frostbite." Aster kisses him on the lips both for reassurance he is there for him and show he is proud and not disgusted.

Jack lets out a laugh at Aster's reaction. "Anyways you can congratulate me later. Pitch started screaming about how I would be fired on assault getting more attention from everyone. It brought out the store manager from his office. He asked what was going on and Pitch started in on how I just attacked him for no reason. He asked those around what they saw and like I said many are afraid of pitch so they agreed. I had to go to the office with the store manager as Pitch was to go get him some ice."

Aster rubs Jack's arm while listening to the story. "Where you able to tell them what really happened?"

Jack looks at Aster and nods his head. "Yeah the store manager is really cool. He tells everyone to call him North and though the man is huge he is like a huge teddy bear. He listened to what I had to say and I told him about what had just happened as well as what had already happened, outside work as well. He said he believed me but he would have to review the security footage. With so many agreeing with Pitch though he said he would have to put me on a suspension of sorts as he figured everything out. He said though he had herd things through the grape vine no one would stand up against Pitch."

"So the manager still punished you though he believes you?" Aster asks in confusion of how that can make any since.

"North said it was because so many sided with Pitch. He said he was going to talk to them without Pitch around though and sent me home early. I wanted to call you but knew you where at work and I had to think," Jack explains to Aster.

Aster lays Jack's head on his shoulder telling him, "You can call me anytime, Jack. No matter where or what I am doing. If I don't answer leave me a message and I will call back when I can."

Jack nods against Aster's neck tickling the older man with his hair. "I'm sorry I was just so out of it. I was upset because of what you would think, what Pitch did, and what would happen. I pay myself through school and without the job I cannot make the payment I need to take classes. I actually have a payment coming up soon I have to pay and don't know if I will be able to."

Aster nuzzles his nose into Jack hair and temple. "Don't worry about it frostbite. It will work out and your manager North will take care of Pitch. I know it. If you need help paying just let me know and I can help. I have some money set back I have been saving to get me a home instead of always renting this apartment. I don't mind helping you out. I know we haven't dated long but I care about you frostbite. I care a lot."

Jack looks up at Aster catching the bright green eyes showing how truthful the words are with his bleu ones. Jack heart skips a beat as he leans in and kisses Aster. Aster returns the sweet kiss but Jack quickly turns it by biting at his bottom lip.

Aster groans out biting back at Jack who gasps out and Aster takes his opportunity and delves into Jacks mouth. Jack's tongue fights Aster back for some dominance as Jack himself shifts himself straddling Aster's legs. He winds his skinny arms around Asters neck, his hands kneading at his shoulder and pulling at Aster's hair.

Aster grabs at Jack's hips pulling him closely to him. Aster squeezes the slim hips as he moves to Jack's neck. Jack tilts his head giving Aster more access to his neck while running his hands up and down Asters toned chest.

Aster slips his hands under the hem of Jack's shirt the warm hands making Jack moan out as the run lightly over his sides and abdomen. Aster's touch so light it sends thrills through Jack at the sensation. Aster finds the almost faded mark on Jack's neck from Halloween and he bites and licks at it making Jack gasp before he latches on and nibbles the flesh between his teeth and sucks. Jack lets out some strangled moans and does something surprising them both by bucking his hips forward toward Aster's.

Aster releases Jack's neck and lets out a moan of his own gripping bruising at Jack's hips. Both breathes are harsh but Jack stills frozen. Aster opens his eyes looking at Jack in confusion. Jack is blushing so hard Aster thinks he might have pushed to far after what happened. "I'm sorry frostbite," Aster says with a hoarse voice. "I should have watched what I was doing after knowing what happened today."

Jack buries his head in Asters shoulder and shakes his head. "It's not that Roo. Ummm." Jack just lays with his forehead resting on Aster's shoulder whom waits to see what is wrong. "It's just that I well. I am a virgin."

"A virgin?" Aster asks in surprise as Jack pulls back nodding. "I never would have guessed with the way you acted since I met you in Wal-Mart."

Jack laughs nervously. "Yeah. The most I have done with past boyfriends is just kissed. I must sound pathetic."

Aster shakes his head vigorously. "No you don't. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed about Snowflake. It's honorable. I won't push you farther either. We go at your pace and when you're ready we can maybe do something. Like I said I care about you frostbite."

Jack looks up through the fringes of his white hair and gives Aster a smile before he leans in again and kisses Aster again. In a husky voice but still with a bright blush sends shivers up Aster spine Jack says, "Thank you Aster." Jack takes the lead this time moves close kisses Aster once on the lips before moving to Asters own neck. Jack switches from kissing and biting in experiment and Aster just holds his hips letting Jack do as he pleases at his own place. He cannot help but moan out when Jack sucks his ear lobe into his mouth wondering what else Jack could do with his mouth but he promised at Jack's pace so he will follow his lead. Even if it will take a lot of self-restraint.


	13. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be smutt. Very detailed Smutt.

Aster lays in the bed flat on his back while staring at the ceiling. He turns and looks at the clock that says it is 6am that rings true with what little light he can see seeping through his dark curtains. The covers pulled to his waist and Jack is using his chest for a personal pillow. Aster could only see a mop of white hair rise and fall with each breathe he took as he ran his hands up and down the spine of Jack’s own bare back. Jack’s top leg is thrown over one of Aster’s hooking his heel just under Aster’s calf. Jack was just sprawled over Aster sucking up his warmth.   
Aster is content just watching Jack sleep and thinking about what the two of them can do next. A brief at a dark bruise in the junction of the boys neck where his neck meats his shoulders reminds Aster of their previous actions. Though he was willing to take things at Jack’s pace he had no problem or regret of where things had led   
\-------- (For those not into smut lemon or what you personal call it skip down until they see more) ------  
Jack pulled back when Aster moaned with a self-satisfied smirk. Jack scoots his hips forward pushing his hips against Aster’s feeling the older man’s excitement under the thin material of the pajama pants. Jack bites his lips as he watches Aster’s eyes darken to a forest green from the usual bright spring green.   
Aster gives Jack and encouraging smile as he feels Jack’s hands shake on his shoulders and takes them both into his hands and kisses the knuckles. He releases Jack’s hands that drop to his chest and they automatically start to massage at Aster’s fit chest. Aster runs one of his hands up and down Jack’s side pausing time to time massaging before he wraps his arms around the slim waist of the younger boy pulling him flush to him as he rolls his hips under Jack.  
Jack blushes and with shaking hands he runs them to the end of Aster’s shirt and lightly runs his hands along the edge of Aster PJ bottoms. Aster shivers at the cold hands that run along his lower abdomen as he reaches the short distance to nibble again at Jack’s neck starting at just below his ear and moving down to the junction where the neck and shoulder meets and latches onto the spot for the second time that night.  
Jack’s whole body starts to shake as he moves his hands up Aster’s shirt until it does not move anymore. He lightly follows the toned chest with cool finger tips taking in every muscle and dip as far as he can reach with the restraint of the shirt. HE growls out that with being so close to Aster he cannot move his hands any farther on the male under him.  
Aster chuckles in his throat at hearing the frustration. His own neck is starting to hurt as well so he moves back away from the wandering hands and grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head tossing it over the side of the couch. Jack mewls in appreciation to the tanned and toned man but not to the point that he is bulky but is still slim.   
While Jack gawks at him Aster takes the opportunity to shuck the smaller man’s shirt as well to reveal creamy pale skin that looks like the most decadent white chocolate he makes. In the back of his mind he has to remember to makes some for Jack and maybe use it in a different more pleasurable way. Aster splays his hand across the abdomen and can see the difference in his natural tan skin to Jack’s own white skin like porcelain and delicate. It stirs something with his chest that he wants to protect the man subconsciously grinding his hips against his own.   
Jack runs his hands up and downed the chest he had seen glimpses of in the ‘bunny’ costume that had then made his brown distressed jeans uncomfortable. He traces the marks of a tattoo he had seen on the man’s arms that connect to more like vines and flowers across the chest. Aster watches as Jack takes in his form but also his ink he had gotten in deep concentration which he has to say makes the boy look fuckable.   
He runs his hands back down to Aster’s pants again but pauses looking at the older man again in fear yet anticipation. Aster lays a hand against Jack’s cheek who grins at him as he leans into the touch with lidded eyes. He strokes the cheek some before moving down to run his thumb across Jack’s lip who opens his mouth and sucks on the appendage nipping at the tip. Aster groans while whispering under his breath, “Fuck,” at the thought of the mouth on something else but knows he won’t push Jack into something he is uncomfortable with. Maybe next time because if this is going to where Aster thinks he will also make sure there is a next time.   
Aster moves his hands to Jack’s own to help them hook lightly under the hem to let him silently know it is his choice. Jack takes a deep breath before him raises on his knees off Aster’s lap while simultaneously pulling down the bottom. Aster raises his hips as well to help as Jack slowly-tortuously so- over his hips and down to his feet. Aster’s erection lay against his lower stomach as Jack continues to remove the bottom completely but Aster can see the bright blush on his face.   
Jack tosses in the same direction as Aster’s shirt and stands still looking down his eyes racking over the fit older man as he licks his lips with a blush a deep red starting at his ears and over his chest. Aster stands and moves towards the shivering man and grabs his hips. He pulls him close and kisses him lightly. He sweeps Jack up into his arms causing the Jack to squeak out but he wraps his still jean clad legs around Aster’s narrow hips.   
Aster moves back to his bedroom and laying Jack down on the edge of the bed leaning over him. He kisses Jack hard now that they are both settled with Jack laying on the bed his legs hanging over and Aster hovering over him. With Jack distracted Aster runs his hands down the chest and unhooks Jacks belt pops the button and slides the zipper down slowly adding pressure to Jack’s straining erection. He pulls back from Jack and hooks his thumbs through the belt lops on the side but pauses.   
Aster catches Jack’s eye asking permission to keep going. The only response he gets is Jack raising his hips and Aster peels the skinny jeans off the man’s thin legs. He grins and leans down whispering into Jack’s ear, “Well that answers a question you asked months back.” Aster pulls back taking in the briefs of a light blue color with snowflakes on it. “Nice briefs,” Aster says to Jack who flushes again as Aster’s Stands and takes in the beauty of a man lying on his bed breathing hard.   
“And you wear nothing at least in sleep pants.” Jack pants out through each hard breath.   
Aster cups Jack through the briefs and smirks. “Usually I sleep with nothing on at all I just made a exception for you babe.”  
Jack head falls back as his eyes roll in the back of his head while Aster puts pressure on his cock. Aster rubs his hand up and down Jack cock gripping it lightly from time to time as he listens to the moans coming from the pale lips that are slightly parted. Listening to the moans is like a drug to Aster but he pulls away and smirks at the whine breaking from Jack’s throat.   
Jack blinks open his eyes to see the smirking Australian over him as he pants. He sits up flinching pushing himself up father onto the bed sliding off his briefs as he goes and lays back in a sitting postion on the bed. He moves the pillows around some on the bed behind his back for comfort before turning back to see Aster had climbed onto the bed with his hands on either side of Jack’s knees.  
Aster runs his a ruff hand up one leg as the braces his other on the bed running it up from Jack’s ankle to his hip and then back over bypassing Jack’s cock. He runs his hand then on the inside thigh of the milky white legs. Jack breaths through his nose and groan as he spreads his legs some. Aster knees walks up between the spread legs and kisses Jack before moving to his neck.   
He bites and nips from his neck and over his chest slowly. He leaves red splotches in many places that will bruise with time and even nipping at the pale man’s pale colored nipples. It feels weird to have someone nipping at them but is pleasurable as he arches is back away from the wall toward Asters mouth which makes the older man chuckle against eh skin. He gives the one he was giving attention to one more nip before moving more down Jack’s body over the flat stomach dipping his tongue into Jack’s belly button.  
Jack lets out a breathless giggle when he feels hot breath on his cock. He freezes and locks scared eyes with Aster. Blue eyes lock with green as he watches Aster grip his cock that until that day had only been touched by his own hand. It is an erotic site with the man between his legs giving him the attention he had been craving since first seeing the man bent over at his work. He cannot help the nerves that run through his veins with the pleasure he is receiving as Aster slowly strokes him.  
Jack’s whole body shakes as Aster keeps eye contact with Jack as he bends his head down licking the tip with his tongue catch the pre cum dripping out that makes Jack catch a breath in his throat. Jack grips the blankets with his fists winding his hands in them.  
Aster grins before circling his mouth around the tip and flicking it lightly before talking more into his mouth running his tongue down the underside. All he can see above him now is Jack with his head against the wall letting moans rip from his throat. He can see Jack’s pale chest raise and drop quickly. Aster wishes he could see though blue eyes but maybe next time so he continues his ministrations of moving back to the tip with a sucking motion that causes Jack to raise both his knees bracing his feet on the bed and pushing his hips forward in a thrust to keep his cock in the warm mouth of his boyfriend.  
Aster grabs his hips while he sucks on the tip as he does not want to be choked as he settles more between the boys thighs and moves his bed back and forth slowly on the younger mans cock. He chuckles when Jack gives of a groan and moan mix as he fights to try and move his hips causing Jack to grab his hair and pull slightly. Aster grunts in a small amount of pain as he release the cock to bounce slightly in front of his face. He don’t want to hurt the smaller male by accidently biting if he pulls his hair again.   
Jack stops struggling still panting harshly as his cock glistens with Asters saliva twitching from time to time. Aster turns his head and latches onto the underside of Asters cock and sucks hard while pushing his tongue against the sensitive vein. Aster reaches with his hand to grip Jack’s balls in his hand rolling them between his fingers lightly.  
“Shit, Aster,” Jack screams out and Aster grins wondering if the whole building just heard his scream and arches his back. His cock pulses under Aster’s lips, before Jack starts shooting out cum onto his chest in spurts of white. After the last twitch o his cock that starts to soften under Asters lips before letting go of the soft cock kissing his inner thigh before sitting on his knees over the boy. The boy lays boneless against the pillows a little disappointed he could not taste the boy and swallow he cum but knows the boy is a virgin so sensitive. Maybe next time the but the vision below is intoxicating with sex in the air and the sweaty boy breathing fast and deeply trying to catch his breath splotches of white cum along his chest and lower stomach as well as one spot on his chin.  
Aster leans in and licks slowly up Jack stomach taking in spots of cum into his mouth tasting the salty taste but moans as his own cock twitches. He sucks on the spot on his chit cleaning that spot before kissing Jack deeply letting him taste himself on Aster tongue.   
Pulling back Jack looks at Aster with a large smile on his face as he traces Aster’s face. “Wow, that was great Aster. Never felt that before”  
“Glad you enjoyed Frostbite.” Jack nods in return before he looks down Aster to his hard cock swinging slightly with Aster on his hands and knees.   
Blushing Jack reaches down and grips Aster large cock in his hand and runs his hand up it slowly. “I may be inexperience but I can try to return the favor of what you gave me.”  
Jack knows he is not quite brave enough to do what Aster did as he never has done it and was afraid he would fuck it up. He can help Aster in another way though and maybe as he gets more experience he can improve.  
Jack slides his body down a little so that he is not stretching his arm so much under Aster and can move around more. He grabs Aster again once comfortable and grins up at Aster above him when he grabs his cock again squeezing while watching Aster face. Aster closes his eyes and grunts at the feel of Jack’s warm hand surrounding as much as he can with his small hands.   
Jack experiments a bit running his hand up and down running his dull nails lightly along the vein he had found. Jack looks to the bedside tables to see if there is anything to slick up his hand but sees nothing. Instead he pulls his hand away and spits into it but also scoops some of his cum off his chest. He moves back to Aster’s cock and is pleased to be able to move more quickly up and down Aster’s cock now with some kind of lubricant. He tests turned his wrist a little and is rewarded when Aster always collapses on top of him but instead drops his head to Jack’s neck moaning into it. The vibration and hot breath on his still sensitive neck makes his cock twitch again but tries to ignore his quickly raising hormones make him hard again. He wants to bring Aster to completion before anything more.   
Aster in his haze of pleasure of Jack working his cock in a quick motion twisting his wrist at the right points and running his thumb over the tip when he reaches Aster subconsciously starts to thrust into Jack’s hand. He finds a rhythm to his thrusts that when Jack is moving to the tip he is pulling back and thrusting when Jack is moving down to his base. He tries to keep control on his thrusts but can feel his stomach tighten with the close release. He can hear Jack pant beside his ear and he pulls up while still trusting into the willing hand to look down to see Jack concentration focused on his cock but dark eyes again under lidded eyelashes. He looks down to see the pale hand around his cock which almost makes him blow his load but he also can see that Jack own cock was hard again but neglected.   
Aster with a grunt braces on one arm taking the free hand to stop Jack pumping his cock. Jack whines and looks up at Aster in surprise. “I’m sorry did I do anything wrong.” Aster feels bad for stopping Jack at the hurt look on his face but kisses the boy in reassurance.  
“You were great love.” Aster voice is husky his Australian accent thick. “I just wanted to do one thing more before I explode and you love where apparently enjoying the view.” Aster grabs Jack reawakened cock with a gentle squeeze but not more hearing Jack whimper.   
Jack gives him a confused look as Aster sits back up and scoots down the bed away from Jack some. Jack cannot help but feel disappointment that he was doing something wrong though Aster’s reaction told him differently. He gives a surprised squeak though when Aster grabs just under his legs and pulls him down the bed laying him flat. Aster grins down as he bends down to kiss Jack slowly delving his tongue into the boys willing mouth. He guides Jack’s legs around his waist who locks his ankles behind him there cocks brushing lightly.   
Aster kisses to his neck again when Jack breath catches and breathes heavily into his ear. “Just do what feels good and don’t think of anything love. Just let your body do as it pleases.”  
Jack nods against Aster’s neck as he breathes out but squeaks and flushes when Aster chuckles. What made him let out such an embarrassed noise was Aster moving his hips pushing their cocks together before stopping. Aster adjusts his weight pushing up onto his arms so that he can see Jack again. He rolls his hips again and stops letting Jack get used to the new feeling and position though all he wants to do is grind his cock against the mans below him.   
It is after the 5th or 6th grind that he feels Jack’s own hips move in response that gives him a go ahead to start grinding at a regular though slow pace. He grinds his teeth letting out a grunt as he watches Jack look between their bodies at the tow cocks rubbing together. His hands are gripping Aster’s biceps as his mouth is open and moans are leaving his lips. Aster keeps his slow pace though wanting this to last as long as he can.   
Aster hears Jack mumble something but cannot make out what he said. He replies with a question of Jack. “You like that don’t you? Seeing my cock rub against yours hard and dripping with pre cum.”  
Jack whimpers as he pushes his hips up against Aster’s to create more friction between the two hard cocks. “Gods yes. I love it,” Jack reply’s without thinking to Aster’s question. Jack groans out as sweat starts to cover his body again.   
Aster grins at the responses giving an extra hard thrust that has them both moaning together. “Is this what you want Jack? Is this what you dreamed about that had you waking up sweaty, hard, and leaking with want that you had to use your own hand to make you cum my name on your lips wishing it were me?” Aster is surprised with his own words as he had never dirty talked with another but Jack just seems to bring out not only the aching want but also to hear Jack say something.  
“Fuck yes Aster yes,” Jack screams out to Aster as he wantonly grins up against Aster letting out moan after moan lick music to Aster’s ears knows he wants to get Jack like this again and educate the boy more.   
In his musings and own pleasure he hears Jack grumble something again. He wants to hear what he said so he says, “What was that love? I could not hear you. Look at me Jack and tell me what you want.”  
Jack brings his eyes from the tantalizing sight to lock eyes with Aster and whimpers out lowly between deep breaths, “Faster, Harder please.” Aster can’t help the animalistic pleasure he gets from the usually cocky man begging.   
So to get more he asks again while looking deeply into blue eyes, “What was that Jack?”  
Jack growls, “Please, Please, Faster Harder, Please.”  
Aster will have to remember one time to extend that more and make Jack beg and scream what he wants but he will out it out of his misery and start to thrust harder and faster against Jack’s cock. He keeps his eyes locked with Jack’s who is mumbling and moaning quickly but loudly of “shit,” oh god,” “more please,” and “Aster” like a prayer begging for release.   
Aster snaps his hips as fast and pushes down against Jacks lower body as the friction gets to him. He drops down to his lower arms instead of his hands to hold himself up to help with the friction of the two cocks moving together quickly. His own moans filling up the bedroom of “fuck,” “so good love,” and “Damnit Jack so close.”  
Aster can feel his release getting closer as his hips are not rhythmic anymore but sporadic as he reaches the goal to bring them both to completion. He sees Jack’s blue eyes locked with his but unfocused so he growl out, “Cum for me Jack. I am so close cum for me, with me.”  
It seems that is all it takes as Jack lets out another scream that could wake the dead and that he might just get ejected from his apartment but he would not change it. Jack releases his hips pushed against Aster’s as his cum sprays all over the two men’s chest and lower half. At the sight of Jack’s mouth open eyes glazed Aster shots his own load with Jack’s mixing his own cum that paints their chests as he lightly keeps pumping his hips against Jack’s rubbing their erections together at their peaks of pleasure. As their high start to drop Aster collapses on top of Jack laying his head in Jack’s neck both breathing hard but not crushing Jack. He can feel light hands running along his sides until he feels the body shake below him and hears Jack start to laugh.   
Aster rolls over on his side lays on hand on Jack’s thigh as the man beside him laughs turning his head to look at Aster. His eyes show how tired he is but can tell Jack is not as tense as he was. “That was just perfect Aster though I didn’t know you were so sadistic to make me beg. I’m sorry you only got off once while you worked me to cum twice.”  
Aster chuckles running a hand lightly up his side. “I am just happy to give you such pleasure and I can tell you that was a first for me. I have never said those things before. Guess you just bring out the animal in me. As for me cumming I am sure that won’t be our only time and I have so much more to show you and that I want to do to you. That was just a preview of the fun we can have.”  
Jack blushes but chuckles turning and snuggling into Jack’s chest. Aster turns onto his back and Jack just moves closer throwing a leg over Aster’s as if he could not get close enough. Jack yawns coving it with his hand. “We are a mess.”   
Aster hums at the statement looking down at his chest covered in cum that is sticking and starting to lightly dry in places. “We can clean up in the morning before I take you back home. Get some sleep love you deserve it.”  
Jack just nods his head half asleep as his breath evens out and his whole body relaxes.

\----------------------------------------- (Start reading from here on if you skipped) --------------------------------------  
Aster grins at the experience and the more that will come now that they have breached the line of sex. He won’t do anything Jack is uncomfortable with yet but they can bring pleasure to each other in so many ways, places, and positions. He has no problem teaching Jack the ways of pleasure and the claim it kind of gives him as he runs his chin across Jack’s hair. Maybe he could even talk Jack into a shower together in the morning. It just scares him the emotions he feels so quickly for the younger male but he could not be happier. He feels great no one else has touched Jack and he will protect him from others including the slim bag.   
Aster will pay a visit to the bastard and tell him to leave alone what is his because the first time didn’t get through the thick head. Maybe he will even visit this North as well to have him call him if there are problems. Jack is his Frostbite just as he is Jack’s Kangaroo, as he calls him.   
Now he had Jack in his arms asleep and snoring slightly. Be good if he got some sleep as well and take care of things tomorrow. He knows now he loves Jack and wants to reveal it to him in a special way and maybe have a future they could move in together. For now he will work on getting a spare key made for Jack. With those thoughts of possible future Aster joins Jack in sleep pulling Jack closer to his body as to protect him.


	14. Chapter 14

Aster adjusted his shirt in the mirror of his bathroom. Today was a big day to Aster and most likely to Jack who should be there to ride over to his parents' home any time. Jack was going to meet his broad of a family for the first time instead of just his sister's children. Aster just prays that it will not overwhelm the younger man that he runs as fast and far as he can.

Aster hears a knock at the door and yells out that his door is open. It really pays to have good hearing sometimes as he puts on deodorant and tries to decide which colon to wear. One is mother gave him or another family member.

He hears the door open and close and light footsteps walking through his apartment when someone yells out louder than need be, "Roo, where are you?"

Aster cannot help to roll his eyes but smile. "In the bathroom, Frostbite."He hears the light footsteps pick up again and figures Jack is coming to him.

He sets the colon to the side in thought as he decides to brush his teeth. He sees in his mirror Jack coming to his bathroom door and leaning against the frame. "Well don't you look snazzy."

Aster grins around his toothbrush before spitting out and rinsing. "I could say the same thing for you babe." Aster takes in the clean converse, tight skinny jeans, and light blue button up shirt tucked into the pants.

Aster tosses the two colons to Jack. "Which do you like better frostbite?" Jack catches them surprise on his face. It takes him a few seconds to comprehend that Aster is asking for his opinion on something even as meniscal as this. So he pops off one of the tops and takes a whiff of a musky scent that is strong. He scrunches his nose as he replaces the top and then pops the other top. This scent is more of a woodsy/earthy smell but more subtle.

Jack tosses back to Aster the second bottle. "I like that one better." Aster applies some to his person before putting the bottle back into the cabinet. He turns to Jack to ask for the other bottle only to see that Jack had moved the short distance from the door to him with a sexy smirk on his face. "Mmmmm, this one makes me want to take you to your bed and have my wicked way."

Aster groans as Jack pushes himself against his front. Aster is starting to wonder that, after their time a little over a week ago, if he should have let the beast out that is Jack's hormones. After they had woken up it had been disappointing because they could not take a shower together since Aster's sister had called needing a babysitter asap. They had also not been able to have time since to do anything with Aster's work schedule and Jack doing things for school.

That was some good news though Jack had given Aster. Jack had talked to Sandy about changing his course to reflect child care and being a teacher. Sandy though that it was a perfect idea and the two had been working together filling out paper work for Jack's spring semester, which included talking around to the different schools in the town where he could student study with another teacher that was required for the degree, as well as looking into grants. Well that was more Aster's doing when he talked to Sandy about getting Jack some help. Jack had been a little upset about Aster doing that behind his back but it seemed to have been working out. Jack just did not like that he had to write so many essays to get the grants.

Now that Jack had forgiven Aster a few days ago for meddling, was pressing himself up against Aster and kissing onto his neck. Aster growled out pushing Jack up against the bathroom counter while capturing Jack's lips into a deep kiss. Jack removed his hands from Aster's now rumpled shirt to boost himself onto he counter where he wrapped his legs around Aster's waist bringing him close and rubbing their hips together.

Aster would have gladly continued when his phone let off a loud tune of forebode being his sister calling. Aster reached over pushing away from the pouting Jack. He answers his phone with a sarcastic, "Yes dear sister."

Jack crosses his arms looking all the ideal aspects of a child who didn't get what they wanted. Aster smirks at Jack who just scowls back as Aster listens to his sister. "Yes, were just leaving the apartment now, we will be over there soon."

Aster watches as Jack's scowl turns into a look a peer panic, and now Aster knows exactly what Jack was trying to do. Delay. He hugs Jack to him kissing his temple as he tells his sister one final thing, "Yes of course, I can bring over some frozen corn, I have a few bags left in my freezer. We will see you in a bit." Here he hangs up on his sister.

"Now Frostbite, are you scared?" Aster asks giving Jack a smirk.

Jack looks up at Aster, "Afraid of a bunch of bunnies. I don't think so." His shifty movements and darting eyes tell Aster different.

He will tease him about it later when they are alone and have time. "Come on Jack. It won't be bad. All you have to do is make nice for a few hours and make a good impression. Can't be that hard, I mean you were able to snag me."

Jack chuckles out. "Sorry it is just a first of meeting the boyfriend's parents and family."

Aster nods knowing the feeling of being nervous though he has yet to meet Jack's and he really needs to ask him why he avoids the subject. "I told you that if you wanted I would make an excuse for you. Been happy too so you felt better. You insisted though."

Jack sighs out but hugs Aster around the neck pecking his lips lightly. :I know and I really want to but just nervous. I want to make a good first impression."

Aster kisses back. "Just be yourself and they will love you. Jamie already things you are the coolest and tells anyone willing to hear and Sophie can't stop talking about the winter prince that tells the best stories." Jack blushes at that.

Aster pulls Jack down from the counter leading him out the door to the kitchen where he sees a covered dish. He turns to Jack rising and eyebrow to Jack. Jack moves to pick up the dish while Aster moves to the freezer grabbing a stored grocery bag on his way.

As Aster is grabbing a few bags of frozen and some drinks he had in the fridge he listens to Jack ramble. "I forgot to ask if I should bring anything and when my mom found out about me going-well she said it was rude not to offer something. It's Thanksgiving and since we had our small lunch yesterday this year she wanted me to make a good impression so I made a sweet potato pie."

Aster frowns that they had their dinner yesterday but Jack failed to mention it but does not want to start anything. Jack is already nervous as it is. "Ready to go then Jack"

"As ready as I will ever be." They both walk out the building and load into the truck with Jack sitting in the middle nearest to Aster who lays his arm across Jack's left leg as he shifts gears. Both wondering how today will go.

Aster has to laughs while talking to a cousin and keeping an eye on Jack. They had made it to Aster's parents' home quickly, that unlike Jack's large home that has old charm which sits on the oldest part of town, Aster's parents live in the new development on another part of town in an impressive two story large home. The home that Aster spent his teen years living in after his father built it for his mother.

As soon as they made it through the door it seemed the whole broad he calls family swarmed in on them and they were separated. Jack being whisked off by his sister and mother, cooing the whole way about how handsome he was and promises of showing Jack baby pictures of Aster. Though Aster was horrified and wanted to follow he been forced to join his father and brothers in the living room to watch the game on TV.

Right now as he tries to keep interest on his cousin it is Jack who has it. Jack at first scared was now easily talking to Aster's sister by the peninsula separated the dining from the kitchen. It had been about 2 hours now since arrival that the two had barely even got to say two words to each other. Aster cousin huffs that he is not listen so gets up to move to someone that just might.

Jack actually makes his way over to Aster breaking away and plops down beside him. Jack lays his head down on Aster's shoulder with a yawn that makes Aster chuckle. "You okay there Frostbite?"

Jack holds his hand over his mouth to hide the yawn and nods, "Yeah I am good. Just you never warned me how big your family is. Makes the whole bunny jokes just more plausible. How many siblings do you have anyway? I have messed up I don't know how many names trying to keep them straight after introductions."

Aster rolls his eyes slipping an arm around Jack's shoulder bringing him closer. "Well in total there are 7 kids in all. I have 5 older brothers who I may have never mentioned before because they all live out of town doing their jobs ranging from doctors to mechanics. Me and my sister who are the two babies of the group are the only ones still living in town."

Jack stares up at him in shock at the large family to his single sister, "So you are the next to youngest then?"

Aster rubs a hand up and down Jack's arm, "Technically the youngest. My sister is older by just short of 5 years. My mother always wanted a girl and took her 6 tires when she got Iris. I was more of a surprise and accident late in life as Iris was supposed to be the last kid."

"Who is the oldest if you're the youngest? And what is with all the flower or floral names?" Jack gives him a odd look.

Aster laughs but continues just being able to have Jack near him again. "Well you have Adler who is the oldest." As Aster says names he points them out hoping he could help Jack this way. "Then Sage. Beech and Basil are the twins. You just have to learn how to tell the two apart. And then there is Sorrel before Iris and then me. As for names my mother always had a passion for gardening. It just crossed over when she started having kids."

Jack nods looking around at all the people. They see someone coming their way that is one of the twins. Jack does not open his mouth as the man approaches as not to embarrass himself at getting the name wrong.

Aster sensing this greets him. "Hey Basil, what's up?"

Basil grins at the two snuggled on the couch. He tells the two that they are picking up a game a football outback and if they wanted to join. Aster knows that he would not mind but does not want to leave Jack now in case in need him. So he looks to Jack asking the silent question of what he would like to do.

Jack looks between the two men who are both about a head taller than him and gulps. "Yeah I think we could play if that is alright with Aster."

Aster looks at Jack, "You sure Frostbite?" At Jacks node they two stand following Basil to the back yard.

Jack holds Aster's hand on the way before stopping him just inside the door. "Umm Aster? What kind of football is this going to be?"

Aster looks down at the trembling Jack and smiles. "Its and all out drag out play to win type. Hope your ready Frostbite because this might get a littler dangerous." The two join the group outside and luckily get on the same team.

Later Aster has to say that Jack was impressive. Where he lacked in brans he made up with in speed. It is what helped their team win in the end. The group made up of Aster's dad, the twins Basil and Beech, Aster, and Jack. Once they had found out that Jack moved so quickly they used it to their advantage as once he had the ball it was harder for the other three boy siblings and their cousins to get ahold of him. Even the reprimanding from his mother when they came in to eat about getting their guest's, as well as their own, good clothes dirty was worth getting to watch Jack move so gracefully that he could not wait to get him back to the apartment and see what else the snowflake could do.

After the dinner many of the cousins left, leaving the 9 Bunnymund's, the younger of the groups families and Jack. What was there to do once a large portion of the attendants left. Well more games of course in the form of card games and board games. Everything from Rummy and Gestures to UNO and What's yours Like.

Even though Jack was so nervous when they were leaving the apartment it was now he had a large smile on his face. Aster spent a lot of time watching Jack just interact with his family and it made his heart soar. Jack was easily teasing the other now like he had Aster and being competitive sending insults across the table like the rest of the group.

It was when they were getting ready to leave and Jack was with his mother again that one of his brothers approached him about Jack. It was actually his oldest brother Adler that wanted to know how things were going with Jack even though he was at least a 5 years younger.

Aster tells him though, "Jack may act immature at times but he is a lot wiser than you would think for a 19 year old. It is not the age though I am worried about but problems he is having at work."

Adler gives him a look that says spill. Aster does just that because besides being so close to Iris the other he always got along better with of his siblings was Adler. Adler was actually the first person he came out to about being gay at 15. "There is this guy that keeps bothering him at work and was stalking him. Told him to knock it off and then he forced Jack against a wall to kiss him. Jack got suspended from work for kneeing and pushing back but only because those around are afraid of the guy who was a manager. North, Jack's boss is actually looking into it knowing others are looking into it. Trying to get someone to talk but it has been over a week now and Jack has not heard anything."

Adler stands in thought watching the younger man, that Aster is infatuated with even without being told so, as he talks to their mother who is pilling containers of leftovers. The two boys chuckle as their mother tells Jack he needs to grow some meat on his bones. Adler turns though to Aster serious. He lets him know that he actually went to school with North. Both studying business in college they meet at. So maybe he can give the man a call and see what is up. Also he tells him to talk to Sage, the lawyer, or have Jack do so about getting a restraining order.

Aster nods, "If you can that might be good. I will talk to Jack and Sage both about it later. You all are still staying for the week right?"

Adler nods but asks another question of who is bothering Jack. Aster knows he probably has reviled too much to his brother but he has been so worried about Jack and Jack hardly wants to talk about it. "Well, it is a guy that goes by Pitch Black actually."

Adler gives a surprised noise that now has Aster raising an eyebrow in question. It is Adler's turn to spill now telling Jack that Pitch, if it is the same guy which he bet it is, is a guy who went to high school with the twins. That actually, when Adler was fixing to graduate his Senior year that is the boy that he beat up almost costing him his diploma and scholarship to college.

Aster chokes before spitting out, "That was the boy you beat unconscious because he threatened either Beech or Basil their Freshman year."

Adler nods while giving Aster a grin showing that he is proud of what he did. Pitch had never tried again to mess with the twins after that.

Aster whistles as Jack starts his goodbyes to Iris, her husband, and bending down to talk to Jamie and Sophie. "Man maybe that is what I should do to get the creep off Jack."

Adler chuckles but tells him no. It would do no good for Aster to go to jail or lose Jack because he has to be in jail for assault. He tells Jack he will talk to the others about Pitch and what is going on and they can come up with something that might just get Pitch run out of town.

They cannot talk anymore as Jack comes up to them. "Ready to head out, Roo."Adler snorts at the nickname but Aster gives him a glare.

Aster nods shaking Adler's hand who gives him a look that says we will take care of this problem. Always the protective older brothers, which extends to his boyfriend Jack now. Jack shakes his hand as well as they leave for the truck and head off for the apartment.

Once back to the apartment Jack lays the packages leftovers on Aster's counter and flops down on the couch as he tosses his jacket to the side. "Your family is exhausting."

Aster chuckles as he hangs up his coat before taking a seat on the couch. Just as he was getting comfortable Jack crawls over and straddles his legs. "Told you that you could back out. Now you are invited to all family gatherings that occur as long as you are with me and no getting out of those. Mother might just hunt you down and stuff you full-again."

Jack laughs as he lays his hands on Aster's shoulder kneading them. "Well I actually had a good time." Aster groans as Jack continues his messages moving down his chest. "So I don't think that would be a deal breaker. You family is actually fun once you get used to the large group."

Jack continues his rubbing over Aster's chest and shoulders as the two sit in silence. Aster is content just to sit there and let Jack continue. A though occurs to him though. He shifts under Jack's weight digging into his pockets. Frustrated he is not finding what he is looking for he looks around and spots it on the side table. He leans over and snatches it up before looking to now a very bewildered Jack.

"I wanted to thank you for coming and in the end staying. Others have-well they have found excuse early in the day to leave out from my family. We are a large brute and very overbearing that many cannot take it. But you lasted to the end." At this Aster opens Jack hand and lays something small and cool to the touch in it but keeps his own larger hand over holding Jack's hand.

Jack goes to open his mouth but Aster silences him with a quick kiss. "I never did this before with another but ever since you stayed the night here I wanted to give you this." He moves his hand away to reveal a small key on a chain with a small snowflake attached. At Jack's confused look Aster explains. "This is a copy of my key to the apartment. If you ever need to come over here or find yourself here like you did before. You already have my code to get you into the building but now you can come straight into the apartment whether I am here or not. I trust you with this as I have never trusted another because-well I love you Jack."

The room is quite as Aster watches Jack stare at the key rolling it in his hand. Aster starts to get nervous that he botched everything up when Jack gives him a large smile that Aster loves seeing. The one that shows all his straight teeth and reaches his eyes making them sparkle.

Jack moves forward, key still in hand, and hugs Aster close burying his face into Aster's shoulder. "Thank you, Aster, and I love you too." He pulls back and reaches into his jacket that was resting on the couch pulling out a set of keys out of one of the pockets. Aster watches as Jack proudly connects the new key along with the others on it holding it up once done to show Aster.

Jack tosses his keys onto where the jacket now lays to the side of them as he takes Aster's face in his hands kissing him hard. Jack takes the lead of the kiss as elation that Aster trust him so much with a key to his apartment to use as he pleases but also that Aster said he loved him that makes his own heart race. He tries to put every emotion he is feeling into the kiss as he tangles his tongue with Aster's, fight for dominance.

Jack pulls back when air becomes necessary and grins down sexily with many promises to Aster. Aster's breath catches at the site that belongs to him and just him. This younger male accepted what he had to give and Aster cannot wait to see what is in store for the couple, not just present time but the future as well.

Jack leans forwards nibbling on Aster's lobe as he whispers in his ear. "I just hope that my surprise can be near as good as yours, Roo. Never got to tell you but I have a bag setting behind the chair in the corner of an extra set of clothes and other things. I am spending the night tonight and can be here as long as I want until tomorrow afternoon sometime."

Jack pulls back looking down at Aster's stunned expression as he waits for a response. Jack can tell when the news sets in and that Aster is happy about it as Aster returns Jack's grin before he pulls him down by the neck for a deep kiss and flips them to where he is pushing Jack into his old couch with his body. The two ignore as Jack's jacket hits the ground along with a clink of keys


	15. Going Into The Fire

Aster woke to the sound of an annoying tune playing in his head pulling him from a great dream of him and Jack enjoying a day together. He groans trying to block it out when it finishes. He turns over reaching out just for his hand to his a wall instead of a warm body. Running his hand along it he finds out it is too soft for a wall. He cracks open his eyes just to for his view to be the back of the couch. Through his foggy mind he wonders why he is asleep on the couch.   
Blinking his eyes Aster tried to figure out in his haze what had happened. Jack had come with him to his parents’ home for Thanksgiving dinner and the shenanigans of his family. They returned here to the apartment both collapsing on the couch. They had confessed love to each other with Jack receiving a key to Aster’s apartment. From there Aster groaned as his body started to react to the thoughts of what they had done right there on the couch.   
_____________________________Smutt Alert Skip if you don’t enjoy_______________________  
Feeling Jack under himself had Aster feeling like he was in heaven. He had dreams about the next time the two of them would come together like this and it was happening again. Aster had already removed Jacks shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of briefs doing nothing to hide his excitement from Aster. Jack had even blushed again like the first time but this time was not shaking like a leaf.   
Aster himself was only left in his jeans still as he teased Jack. Kissing all over his body but avoiding Jack’s cock making him chuckle every time Jack would buck his hips when Aster would kiss along his abdomen his inner thighs. Aster moved back to Jack’s lips kissing him deeply as he moved his hands to the fly of his jeans. Aster had even gone as far to smack Jack’s hands away when he had tried to bring himself some relief.  
He slowly zipped down his zipper pulling back from the kiss. He balances on his knees while watching Jack from his position. He sucks in a breath when he seems a familiar glint in Jack’s eyes at Wal-Mart when they had run into each other or at the Halloween party on main street. Aster was both scared and delighted to see it because with Jack’s mind and horny who knows what he has planned.  
It didn’t take long to find out though when he was pushed onto his back on the opposite end of the couch. Jack had taken over his slow process of removing his jeans making quick work of them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Jack looked down at what was revealed of Aster’s cock at attention but what got Jack giggling was the boxers that were covered in bunnies and eggs. That giggling turned into a full out laughter as he dropped down onto Aster’s chest laying his forehead to Aster’s shoulders as he laughed trying to catch his breath.   
Aster does not blush often but being so openly laughed at by his boyfriend for his boxers especially in such a heated moment. Aster huffed out in irritation while fighting his blush. Jack pulled back shoulders still shaking as he tried to calm down. “I’m sorry Aster. I was not expecting,” he snorted out at this point, “bunnies.”  
Aster growled out his irritation and the smile that Jack was giving him. “My mother bought them when she found them a while back because Easter was always my favorite holiday growing up.”  
Jack let out an, “awwwww,” which made Aster try to sit up and uproot Jack from his hips. Jack only pushed him back down. “I think they are cute.” He bends down and kisses Aster in apologies and Aster cannot help but melt into it.   
When Jack pulled back Aster looked up at Jack perched on his hips like he belonged there, as far as Aster was concerned he did, and he placed his larger hands on the thin hips. “Well what do you want to do now since the mood was just killed?”  
Jack gives off a show as if thinking when he smirks down. “Oh I can think of what we can do and you my dear boyfriend are going to enjoy it.”   
Aster gives Jack a confused look as Jack slides down his legs and sits on his shins though lightly as not to hurt Aster. Aster is shocked when Jack bends forwards again and pulls down his boxers releasing his cock that was only half hard now. Jack smirks up at Aster as he grabs Aster cock in his hands and runs his hands up and down the shaft to bring it back to attention slowly. Aster groans as Jack is close enough he can feel his chilled breath running across his cock in drafts.   
Because Jack is sitting on his shins Aster cannot move much with possibly hurting himself as he is essentially pinned. So Aster one hand grabs the back of the couch and his other grabs the dark cherry coffee table to brace him. He pushes his head against the arm of the couch moaning out at AJck hands that are more confident though still fumble from time to time. It makes Aster’s chest swell with a pride that Jack is experimenting with him but now more comfortable to be the confident bastard he feel for in the first place.   
Aster yelps when he feels something warm and wet cover the head of his cock. His eyes fly open looking down to see Jack staring at him with those blue captivating eyes and his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock teasing with his tongue in experiment. Aster can see the concentration in Jack’s eyes as he watches Aster for signs of what he likes and Aster thinks who could defiantly die happy right then.   
Jack keeps eyes locked though as he moves slowly down Asters cock and the sight is breathtaking watching his cock disappear behind the pale lips. Jack scrunches his eyebrows when he can only go so far down Aster’s cock. He was only able to get about two thirds of it into his mouth and Jack was frustrated since Aster could get Jack’s whole cock into his mouth.   
Instead he moved back up it running his tongue along the rough surface. Jack enjoyed the weight of the cock on his tongue, but the best was the face that Aster was making. It delighted Jack that when he had first wrapped his mouth around the tip he had surprised Aster and when he had started to move watching as Aster’s mouth dropped open a moan coming out and eyes half closing as his head went back against the arm of the couch. It delighted him that he was doing something right .   
So knowing this Jack continued making it a mission to take more of Aster’s cock into his mouth. With some work Aster watched as Jack took more of his cock into his mouth and just short of getting it all down his throat which is better than Aster’s first time. Jack had started to move up and down his cock with his beautiful mouth in a rhythm that had Aster squirm his legs under Jack to move. He knew it was probably better to be kept restrained as not to hurt Jack on his first blow job but the pleasure was clouding his mind. He could feel the pressure behind his belly button build. It was when Jack moved to a quick pace only going down about half his cock and using his hand to stimulate the rest that Aster grabbed the back of Jack’s head. He started to guide Jack some more as he threw his head against the couch arm letting out broken moans between words, “Jack, damn babe that feels good. Don’t stop please.”  
Jack chuckled at the pleading in the tone when he had paused to listen to the words. He started moving again as before. As he was bobbing his head like a greedy man running his tongue all over and flicking the top tasting the pre cum that was not as off putting as he thought, a little salty but pleasant to. He moved a little while still keeping Aster pinned by the shins to move his arm that was stuck between Aster and the couch back. He moved it under his own body to grab Aster’s balls between his fingers and slowly moved them between his fingers and rubbing them together.   
“GODS,” yells out Aster as his whole body tenses. At the different stimuli of Jack’s fast moving mouth, hand on his cock, and the other playing with his balls Aster goes over the edge. Aster can just hear Jack coughing at the sudden fill of his mouth as Aster continues to shoot spurts onto his lower stomach and chest.   
Aster collapses against the couch and turns his eyes to Jack who is wiping at his mouth and flushes as he didn’t warn Jack. “Uhhh, Sorry there Frostbite.”  
Jack looks at him curious then gets he is apologizing about cumming in his mouth. Jack shakes his head. “No it is fine. Not like it is bad or anything just was not expecting it. Not like what I saw on the internet.” He flushes after the confession and Aster chuckles.   
“Get your rocks off on some porn then. Got any fantasies you want to share?” Aster asks for two reason of teasing and see what Jack may be into trying.   
“How about we leave that for another conversation, please?” Jack’s flush is so prominent his white hair stands out.   
Aster recedes but it will come up again and his face tells Jack just that. Jack takes perch back up to Aster hips to lay down onto Aster’s chest. Aster can feel Jack’s cock pushing against his right hip as he rubs his hands up and down Jack’s back. Aster wants to relieve his boyfriend but every move he makes Jack just moves himself to stay on top.   
“Jack, I cannot do anything for you unless you move.” To that statement Jack just shakes his head confusing Aster. The boy has to be uncomfortable.   
“We have all not, Roo, and most of tomorrow. So let’s do something else while I rest. Never knew that was so tiring.” The last part is muffled into Aster’s neck and he laughs. 

Jack is right and Aster knows this. “If you want Frostbite we can do that. What do you want to do then?”  
Jack is quite for a minute. “Do you have movies or blu ray player?” Jack sits up. “I wasn’t sure if you did or not and didn’t want to ruin that I was staying over. I brought some movies just in case though.” Jack smiles down at Aster as he runs a hand through the light color chest hairs.   
“Yeah. It is under the TV on the right side cabinet. As for movies I don’t have a lot of room here to store, I usually just rent and haven’t done so in a few weeks.” At telling him where it was Jack jumps up moving over and opening the cabinet with a smile. Aster sits up, fixing up his boxers, while telling him of the movies and wondering how the man can move easily like he is not hard as a rock.  
Jack throws a grin over his shoulders before moving to pull a well-used baby blue bag out from behind the chair mentioned earlier. He digs around it pulling out about 5 movies. “Anything you are particular one watching, Roo?”  
“Whatever you want to watch is fine with me Frostbite.” Jack smiles and picks out a movie from the stack quickly. “I’ll get us some drinks and popcorn.”   
Jack nods as he moves to the player again turning it on. He starts fiddling with the remote that was by the TV turning on TV to a blue screen as the 40 inch warms up. Aster leaves it to Jack to figure out as he gets everything ready.   
Aster returns to Jack sitting on the couch punching buttons on the remote. He sets the two pops and popcorn on the table as he sets himself beside the only brief clad Jack. Jack smiles at him before pressing play and moves closer to Aster. He tucks his legs under him and cuddles to Aster wrapping his arms around Aster’s torso and laying his head on his shoulder.   
The two sit through the credits and when the movie start Aster throws his head back groaning. “Bloody hell,” as Jack giggles. The movie playing on the screen is The Crocodile Hunter. He had no problem against the fellow Aussie but the little bastard beside him thought it hilarious to watch it.   
_____________________________Smutt Ends_______________________________________  
Sometime within the movie Jack had fallen asleep and Aster had shifted to lay down with Jack resting on top of him after movie while sleeping to get comfortable. Looking to the screen he notices the TV is off but he does not remember doing so or the end of the movie. Since Jack was not on the couch Aster figures he must have gotten up to go to the bathroom.   
His phone rings for a third time and he picks it up seeing the time of 3 AM. He groans answering. “What?”  
On the other end is his sister who jokes back good morning to her dear brother.   
“What do you want Iris?” Aster starts to wonder what may be taking Jack and notices the bag is not on the chair anymore or clothes on the ground they had discarded so moves from the couch. He listens as his sister says she hopes she is not disturbing him. His reply is curt and snarky, “Yeah I am not doing anything at 3 in the morning.”  
Moving to the bedroom he does not see Jack but sees the bag at the end of the bed open. He does not hear anything in the bathroom as he keeps listening to his sister talk about sales. Aster had forgot all about Black Friday.   
“I told you after the madhouse last year and almost getting beat up by women I was staying home this year no matter how much you and mom begged for help.” His sister moves on to whine as he checks the bathroom, nothing. He frowns as his sister says all the siblings are going and should join in the family fun. He had wanted a few things he saw on sale but didn’t want to face the day that brought out the most crazy of people from hiding.   
“You think it is fun to get in amongst a bunch of wackers trying to fight for deals like rabid beasts too early in the morning?” Aster is confused because besides the bag there is no sign of Jack. He notices a paper on the counter where the leftover food from dinner was previously. He scans it and frowns.  
Hey Roo,   
Sorry I didn’t wake you but North called about a little after midnight. Even though I am suspended he needs help in the rush of this crazy day and asked if I could come in. He has been doing a lot for me I couldn’t say no. Anyways I should be back sometime around 8 or so and if later I’ll text.   
I know I was supposed to stay all night and do so many things to you that would be enjoyable for us both but I will make it up to you later. I promise. I have my key so sleep in as much as you can and I will get back as fast as I can.   
Love you,   
Jack  
P.S. Did you know you are adorable while you sleep? So delicious. ;)  
On the inside Aster groaned as he was looking to exploring some things with Jack and now instead he was hard from thoughts and his sister was talking his ear off about how he should help them.  
“Why can’t I help by just watching the anklebitters?” Iris to this says they are staying with their great grandparents, who are Iris and Aster’s grandparents. She begs more bringing up how she would do anything for him and how they needed his strong manly self or did he want to hear how they got hurt in their own crazy adventure for deals.   
Aster actually lets himself groan into the phone this time and can pretty much see his sister smirking at him on the other end. “Yeah sure I’ll go but where am I meeting you and when?”  
Iris tells him the details of a half hour but should get there as soon as he can but sales started at our and Wal-Mart is their start point. Aster perks at this as he moves to his bedroom to grab clothes and a quick shower as he hears that. He might just get to see his Frostbite sooner than he thought and Aster smirks, Jack would sure be surprised.   
That is what found him being bumped into at the local Wal-Mart with people are yelling at each other waiting for the deals to start. Oh how he loathed this time of year. He could already count seven times that he was sure someone had grabbed at his ass. That was private property of a certain white haired male who was also in the mess working. If Aster hated standing here he was sure Jack hated working it.   
Make that eight times someone had groped him. Iris was standing beside him talking to their brother Beech as they had decided divide and conquer. Iris, Aster, and Beech had taken the right side with the toys as so far Iris is the only one of the children with kids of her own. With Aster being one of the three tallest, Adler and Sage the other two, of the seven was there to get higher items and reach. The other two groups made up of; Adler, Sorrel, and their father heading straight for the electronics and Sage, Basil, and their mother taking the right side with other items of more domestic use.   
You know the calm before the storm. Well Aster could relate that to the quiet as the time ticked down to the four o’clock mark where all hell broke loose. He was sure he saw items flying as the three pushed through the crowd to try and score what they wanted before it was gone. He ducked as he was pretty sure that was a kid’s bike that just went over his head. Aster knew what was on the list at being briefed before going into battle or what it felt liked when they huddled outside the store. He was able to grab a bright pink bike that was the last one for Sophie and a larger bike with Jamie’s favorite superhero on it and also the last one.   
He was heading slowly back to where he could see his sister. Iris, filling the basket as Beech weaved in and out helping her get this and that. Where Aster was strength and tall Beech was cunning and quick like his twin. That was another reason why they had split like they had, and have been doing so for years most the time getting everything they wanted. Aster was bumped into again as someone tried to grab the bike he had for his niece. He looked to see a small women pulling on the bike trying to pull it from his firm grasp. People so rude sometimes. He did not let go though as the women glared at him. She even had the nerve to say she had it first and he took it from her cart.   
He kept hold on the bike but face neutral. It was always best not to poke a sleeping dragon, or in this case a seething crazy one. “I’m sorry miss but I have been holding this for a while now and took it from the racks. Someone else must have taken the one from your cart.” She continued to make a scene that had people staring in multiply thoughts of disbelieve, as they went past the bock in the middle of the isle, of the woman’s words, accusations of Aster who was innocent, anger for being in the way, or fear.   
Aster was so engrossed with trying to keep the bike or his niece he never saw someone slide in beside where they were blocking the paths of many.  
“Ma’am, this man had the bike first. I was here when he picked them up. I am sorry you lost the one out of your cart but I can assure you that he didn’t take it.” Aster wipes his head to the side to see Jack in his warn out blue sweater and brown jeans smiling at the women trying to calm her.   
The women stops her tugging of the bike before she releases her grip and Aster has to wonder how Jack did that within seconds that he was fighting for minutes about. Aster pulls the bikes as close as he can that petals dig into his side. He listens at the women apologizes over and over.   
“It is the time of year so I can understand you anger. Go talk to the manager there,” at this Jack points to a person wearing a white shirt black pants and a Wal-Mart name tag. “He may be able to help you out.”  
The woman thanks him and moves to the manager. Jack turns and smiles at Aster when she leaves. “Well aren’t you just trouble.”  
Aster cannot help but grin but teases back, “Hey now you just said you saw me get it first. The lady was just crazy.”  
Jack laughs as he relieves Aster of the pink bike carrying it over more easily to where he had seen Iris Aster following. Jack weaves easily within the madness Aster staying close behind as to not get stuck again. “I know I saw you when you picked up the second bike but I was farther away at a post North gave me watching for trouble. Who would have known that the only trouble would be you and an older lady over a pink bike. Sorry to say, Roo but I don’t think you will fit on it.” Aster yells out a small “Hey” at the tease but Jack presses on. “When she started yelling it took me a bit to get to you to be your knight in shining armor or in this case blue sweater.”  
They finally reach Iris and the cart who gives out a cry of Jack and engulfing him around the awkward bike. Jack stiffens for second before laughing and greeting Iris back. He deposits the bike in the cart behind Iris and Aster does the same. He vaguely wonders where the second cart came from but doesn’t ask. The two laugh and talk as they slowly move. Aster grabs a few items here and there.   
“Well I need to get back to work.” He gets hug from Iris and actually hugs her back. He turns to Aster. “I will text you as soon as I am off to see what you are doing. If you are still doing this madness I can try and help.”   
Aster pulls Jack close and hugging him laying his chin on Jack head. “Thanks Frostbite. You’re my hero.” He teases as he releases. Jack flushes and smiles before disappearing amongst the crowd and he watches until he cannot see the bobbing white hair again.  
He is brought back to reality at his sister elbowing him. She tells him Jack is just so sweet and perfect for Aster that if they break up she disowns him as her brother and will adopt Jack. Aster can only stick out his tongue but knows as far as he is concerned he won’t be losing Jack.   
It is when they are checking out with 5 carts full of merchandise and Aster is already tired and hoping he can be the person to be the designated drop off that he gets the text from Jack. Hey Roo. I’m off. what are you up to?   
Aster smiles and texts back as they wait for the large purchase that they are all putting in to pay for and will separate it out later. Up at checkout waiting for the next order from the general!!!  
He leans as he hears beep after beep his phone rings of another text. General?  
Aster laughs out loud and hears a snort and looks to the side to see Sorrel is reading over his shoulder. Aster flips him off, which is returned with a smile from his brother. One word. Mom.  
The beeping gets slower until a stop and the total is said. Aster winces and pulls out his wallet handing it to Iris, who fishes out money from her purse as well handing it over to their father, as he responds to the next text. I am on my way.    
Just as he read his the new text he feels two hands wrap around his waist from behind. He pulls Jack around him for a proper hug and a kiss on the lips. Jack blushes and looks around at his family surrounding them who don’t seem to mind. Aster really needs to talk about the nerves and find out why he jumps at his family seeing them like this. “Hey Frostbite.”  
“Hey yourself.” Neither can get another word in as Aster’s family pulls him out of Aster’s arms getting pats on back. Iris gives him another hug and Aster’s mom hugs him thanking him that he helped her baby boy.   
Jack laughs at that. “No problem ma’am.” She replies please call me mom and ma’am makes me feel old. Jack just laughs as he moves back to Aster taking his hand in his. They are all heading out Aster and Jack holding back.  
“Say the word Frostbite and I can come up with something to get us out of this.” Aster does not mind helping his family and they seem to have falling in love with Jack in their own ways and the same seems to be for Jack though he is still getting used to the excitement of the big group. Jack has to be tired though and they could do other things after a power nap.   
“Unless you really want to I actually don’t mind helping. I like your family a lot.” Jack smiles and nods his head. They should have time to help Aster family that Jack wants to be around and please, that is feet considering how many had run, and the couple started to listen intently to the next plan of action for their next destination and plan of attack. Asters’ parents load their truck with everything purchased that they will take to their house; home base is what Aster mom called it, as the kids head for the next place they plan to invade. Aster loads into his own truck and Jack crawls in to take ‘his spot’ in the middle with Adler taking seat at the passengers, as he rode with the parents. Aster again rests his arm across Jack’s thigh to shift gears and Jack cuddles close to him without causing Aster problems with driving. Aster concentrates on the unusual large traffic in the town of Burgess listening as Adler and Jack converse about what Jack studies and what Adler does for work etc. Aster just smiles at having Jack beside him again and the east conversation between two he cares about makes the traffic not so hectic even as someone cuts him off.


	16. Baking up a Surprise

It was 8am and Aster was milling around in his kitchen, some soft music playing from the living room where his ipod sitting in the ipod speaker dock, on his day off when usually he would be trying to get some extra sleep. Especially since he knew Jack was busy with his sister and parents this morning so he should be catching up on some sleep. Aster's counter was covered with a plethora of ingredients along ever inch that a wrong move would cause a domino effect.

What had Aster up so early on December fourth that he seemed to have every food item in his small kitchen strewn out? The stove's alarm went off and Aster moved while he places oven mitts on his hands and takes out 3 circular pans laying them on top of the stove to cool as he pressed buttons turning off the annoying beep and setting the stove to off. Jack was turning 20 and Aster wanted to do something for Jack even with Christmas right around the corner.

So Aster had gotten ahold of Emma. Through text and talking on the phone Aster had learned that the family goes out each morning for a Birthday Breakfast on both of the kids birthdays and then the kids could plan the rest of their day to be with friends or do what they want for their birthday. Aster knew he had time before Jack would be free to get what he wanted done. Since the relationship since October 25 Aster had learned that a weakness of Jack's was chocolate which Emma confirmed.

Sot the first part of Aster's plan was in the works, creating a triple layer-triple chocolate-cake for Jack to have later that day. Aster had gotten up early to get the cakes into the oven which started with the first part of the triple chocolate cake. Three dark Chocolate circular layers that was a recipe he had gotten from his mother earlier in the week. It was a process because it used actual melted chocolate in the batter but Aster was more than willing to do it for Jack. So here was Aster who had been up since early morning sifting flour with baking powder, cocoa powder, and salt as well as creaming butter with sugar and eggs.

Now the cakes were cooling on the stove so Aster was moving to the next step. The chocolate filling that Aster will have between the three layers. Aster already had some semisweet chocolate chips in a double boiler, just a pot with simmering water that could fit snuggly a glass bowl, on the stove, with some cream and corn syrup, to melt. So while he had a few free minutes Aster checked his phone to see if Emma had texted him back yet as she was going to let her know when breakfast was done and Jack was heading for Aster's. Jack and Aster had plans for the day for a while but Jack had never told Aster it was his birthday or about the breakfast. Just that he would be free around lunch. So Aster had gotten the info from Jack's own little sister when she asked him what Aster had planned for Jack's birthday after dropping him off after the crazy shopping on Black Friday and some rest at Aster's apartment.

With telling Emma that he didn't have anything planned as Jack had not said anything. She told him Jack was like that, not wanting to make a big deal out of it but she asked what he would do now that he knew. That is when Aster had started planning while getting clues from Jack baby sister. Aster stirred the melted chocolate and removed it from the heat putting it to the side to cool some while he placed another glass bowl of white chocolate over the simmering water in the pot.

He places the slightly chocolate filling in the freezer to let it cool quickly. He moves to the partly cooled cakes and turns them out one by one setting them on the already set up cooling racks that were placed at the end of the counter. He looks to the counter to see the empty egg carton, empty bags of chocolate, dirty bowls, and many other ingredients decorating along the peninsula. He stirs the white chocolate before moving to do some cleaning of the mess he had made.

As he threw away the bags and empty carton he knew he would have to go shopping in a few days but to him it was worth it for Jack. Aster had other plans for Jack for the rest of the day including a gift wrapped under the bed as a surprise. Aster wanted to get Jack's cake done and in the fridge to hide as well so Jack would not find it until after dinner of Jack's favorite that he learned from Emma also. At least Aster hoped.

Everything now clean for the most part again, Aster moved back to the white chocolate stirring it before removing the smooth mixture to cool some as he finished up the white chocolate butter cream. In his large green kitchen aid mixer Aster added butter and set it on high to beat it to a light and fluffy texture only taking a few minutes drowning out the music he kept playing by the loud noise. He then flipped the switch to stop added the milk and started it back up to incorporate the milk with the butter. Once it was he added in he set the mixer to a medium slow to slowly add the white chocolate as the paddle kept spinning. After that he added vanilla and salt before working on adding the powdered sugar to a consistency he wanted.

Aster was at complete ease being in the kitchen baking. Where cooking was essential and he enjoyed it he loved being able to get in and bake his goodies. The white chocolate buttercream frosting was where he liked it and he separated some into a small bowl as he set the large portion to the side near the cooling cakes. Aster moved to his stools checking the temperature of the cake as he needed them completely cool so it didn't melt the filling or icing.

Aster sat down in the stool with the bowl in front of him and grabbed a small container of blue gel food coloring. Aster checked the time on his phone to see it was 9:30 already and knew he had to get moving on getting the cake done to his liking. He set to adding a little blue to try and copy the color of Jack's beautiful blues adding a little blue at a time. Sadly Aster could only get close and not perfect being a shade lighter without ruining the icing with adding more color. So he put it into a prepared bag with a small circular tip he would use.

Aster did this with a small smile as he placed it by the large bowl of icing getting the filling and putting it into another bowl for his kitchen aid mixer. He turned it on high again with the whisk attachment this time to fluff the filling and knew now it was time to move quickly. Once done he move to the cake.

He laid a little icing on the bottom of the cake stand to hold the bottom of the cake in place and set the first layer. Aster started to hum to a song that came on to his ipod that ironically Jack had loaded up for him. He lined up the first cake layer in the center of the stand and moved to the filling making a generous layer and repeated lining up the middle layer and more filling before adding the top to where it was all even on the sides and stacked high. He pushed a little on the top layer so that everything was sticking together and not fall apart when Jack cut into it later.

Aster then started on the outer white layer of buttercream frosting. As he smoothed it with his offset spatula Aster thought of all he had planned for today. When Jack got her he depending on time he would sit down and just cuddle with his boyfriend for some time and just talk. From Emma's information they would be done around about 10 to half past 10 and Jack would be free. Then Aster would serve Jack some lunch of a cold pasta chicken salad and move on to the first activity he had planned. Thanks to information form Emma he knew Jack loved the season of Christmas and winter.

It was not Christmas that Jack loved though but the family feeling and the activities of decorating the tree with her and seeing the lights. So Aster had set up his own tree in the corner, though small as not to take over his apartment. Aster had also dug out his ornaments, decorations, and lights from the storage bin in the basement of the apartment building. The boxes were setting on his coffee table waiting to be used after lunch. Aster was giddy and his heart was beating fast that this year he could decorate with Jack instead of doing it when alone when he was just trying to get it done.

Also Emma let in on the secret, though really was not much of one, was the snow which Jack just loved the pure white on the ground that shined. Aster was more particular to spring that was not too cold or too hot but he appreciated with his artist eye how when snow covered the ground in the pure white making everything look angelic. Lucky for Aster the first snow in Burgess had set down the night before which he would usually grumble about. But Aster smiled now as he had plans to take Jack out to the park, Honor Heights, where the town had set up the Christmas lights you could drive through or walk the path as well as a skating rink.

Aster usual went with his Iris's family, though they drove. He could go twice in the weekend when they planned on going and invite Jack to that as well or his sister would skin him. Tonight was just for them though and they would be walking the path like Jack liked. Aster had even gotten Emma to sneak out Jack's skates in case Jack wanted to do so as it was a past time Jack enjoyed. For once Aster was looking forward to the season because of Jack. They would then return and Aster would make Jack's favorite dinner and surprise him with the cake and present.

Aster made sure all the white was smoothed to the best he could before picking up the blue piping bag. With his tongue sticking out lightly to one side Aster started on the pattern he had envisioned in his mind along the sides, a delicate frost pattern with snowflakes dotting it here and there. Aster's phone went off and he set the bag down. He slides his finger across to bring up the new text message that he had been waiting for. Emma said breakfast was now done and Jack had left to start walking for Aster's apartment while she and their parents went home. Aster checked the time to see it was 10 am and Emma said he would be at his apartment in 15 minutes. Aster got his butt in gear then. He moved back to the cake taking up the bag again elegantly added a 'Happy Birthday Frostbite' in beautiful script on the plain top adding a few frost patterns coming off the script like spreading on water. Aster was seriously on a time crunch now to get this hidden.

Once he was done with the decorating of the cake that he deemed perfect he put the top slowly on the cake stand that was completely white so Jack could not see through. He opened the door the fridge before he grabbed the cake and slowly moved it into the predetermined spot in the fridge Aster had made room for earlier that morning. Aster closed the fridge and moved towards the living room sitting on the couch and turning the TV on to random channel showing a movie and truing his ipod off.

Aster was not paying attention to the movie though. Aster's heart was racing and he was trying hard to keep his breathing under control as he waited for the arrival of his boyfriend. It felt like forever to Aster but was only minutes when he heard a key in his lock. Aster's breath caught in his throat as the door knob turned and the door pushed open. Aster looked away from the TV to see Jack's smiling face as he entered and closed the door before moving to Aster on the couch. Jack dropped into the seat beside Aster and leans up kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"Hey there Roo," passes through Jack's lips as he moves to see what Aster was watching. "What are you watching."

Aster smiles and starts to breathe again as he wraps an arm around Jack. "Hey yourself there Frostbite. Just a movie that was on." Aster kisses the top of Jack's head taking in his scent of mint.

A song breaks out on the movie and Jack laughs as he settles into Aster's side that makes Aster look up from greeting Jack. He groans and hides his head in Jack's hair at the movie as Jack gets out between breathes. "You're watching Mamma Mia?"

Aster groans as he scrambles to change the channel or turn the TV off and then move on with the day he has planned for Jack. Aster though cannot help the blush as the two settle in to watch another movie and talk lightly. The two get comfortable together as one waits to surprise his love later that day.


	17. Happy Birthday Jack

The two were sitting down at Aster's counter again eating there lunch while Aster listened to Jack talk about his morning. Never once did he say it was his birthday but talked about how his father started laughing and ended up spewing milk out of his nose. How also Jack's father, Emma, and himself were all watching others at tables surrounding the in the IHop and making up conversations. Aster thought it sounded like a good time for the family until Jack got solemn.

"After we had all started laughing so hard that we might actually fall out of our chairs, and getting stares from all the other patrons in the place, Mom made us stop. It was not much longer when we decided to leave as we were all getting bored." Jack stared into his food pushing around what little was left on the plate.

Aster looked at his own and then turned to his tree in the corner. "Well mate that sounded like you had a lot of fun even though it had to end. Maybe we could do something you would enjoy."

Jack looked up to Aster smiling with his eyes lighting up at the prospect of some fun. "What did you have in mind, Roo."

Aster chewed on a forkful of food pretending to think while trying not to smirk at the boy. "I don't know how much you would enjoy something so-none active-but I dug my tree and stuff out of storage earlier this week but have not gotten around to the actual decorating. How about helping me spruce this small place up some?"

Jack's eyes sparkled at he glanced around the room, eyes landing on the tree. "Well I was starting to wonder well all the season cheer was in the place. My house is already bursting at the seams with holiday cheer. Since you asked I would love to help decorate your apartment. Spoils my plans I was thinking off."

Aster got up moving to the sink and rinsing his dish and glass with Jack right behind him setting it all in the dishwasher to be started later. "Oh and what is that love?"

Jack blushed at the sentiment but pushed on to his idea. "I figured the key you gave me would have come in handy to sneak in while you were at work and decorate the place. Not like I have anything else to do besides study for finals. That gets boring," He says whining out the last part.

Aster chuckles as he pulls Jack by the hand to the living room. "Well that would have been a surprise and scary to see what you could have done to the place. Maybe you could have made yourself all pretty as a surprise to for me? North still not contacted you about getting your job back."

"I like the idea better of doing it, well, together." Jack blushes and sticks his tongue out which Aster just leans in and nips at causing Jack to turn a deeper red. Jack then moves on to explain. "He has contacted me saying that he has some of the best people on getting my job back and getting rid of Pitch. Also sad these people came to him requesting to help but he would not give me who." Jack shrugs put pouts.

Aster laughs while simultaneously thinking, Way to go brothers, as he flips on the TV to a random Channel and moves to a box. He smirks when he turns around to see Jack frowning at the Tv. "Well, are you going to help me mate or stand there in awe of the Telly?"

Jack whips around and points to the screen. "Are—Are you - Are you completely serious?"

Aster pretends not to understand. "What are you talking about mate? It is not loud that we cannot hear each other talk or anything so get your scrawny delicious ass over here."

Jack grabs his hair with one hand pulling on it and the remote with the other. "Kangaroo this is not how you decorate for the Holidays with a soccer game playing in the background," Jack grounds out through gritted teeth. "You have to play holiday music while we do this so that we have the right atmosphere and also so that ones we know we can sing along to however we feel like, silly, normal, whatever."

Jack selects a channel on the screen nodding his head when an instrumental version of silent night comes on. He turns to Aster who is smiling a gentle smile at him and Jack softens his tense stance as he moves to Aster wrapping his arms around Aster's middle. "I'll teach you how this is properly done and can be a tradition next year for us too."

Aster leans down kissing Jack on his temple with a whisper, "Next year huh?" Think you can put up with me that long?"

Jack looks up with a genuine smile only Aster sees rarely on Jack. A smile that is usually reserved for just Emma or Aster, and now even Jamie and Sophie.

"Well duh you silly Roo. I love you and plan to keep you around for as long as you can stand me for." Jack leans up and kisses Aster on the lips lightly.

Aster can feel his heart swell at the declaration and as Jack pulls Jack back in with a hand behind his head and kisses him more passionately. They fight for dominance with tongues as Jack wraps his arms around Aster's neck and Aster drops his hands to Jack's waist. They spend a few minutes locked like that until air is needed. Aster rests his forehead against Jack's. "I think I can tolerate you Frostbite, for a long time to come. It may not always be easy as I have a quick temper and am stubborn but I love ya frostbite."

Jack smiles as the kiss with a light peck. Aster releases Jack clearing his throat. "Well if we want to get this done we better get started and you can teach me all you know, oh holiday deco master. I have plans for us later around the time it gets dark so we better get our asses moving. Maybe later we can continue where we left off."

Jack laughs while bouncing around pulling out the decorations from different boxes and inspecting them. While holding out a piece of garland that looks like it has seen better days. "You know, Roo, they do sale new deco every year. You don't have to use things that are prehistoric."

Aster snorts as he pulls out some Wal-Mart bags holding them up. "I usually just decorate for my niece and nephew. Minimum and forget to throw things away at the end. Just stuff them in boxes for storage. If you see anything," Aster grabs the garland glaring at it, "in this shape just toss it."

Jack nods seriously as he states as he sorts out the contents of the bag, "I just thought maybe you had a different idea for the decorations. You know going with the old look."

Aster laughs at Jack as he throws the old garland that land on top of Jack's head. Jack pulls it off scowling and Aster cannot help but grin as more pieces had fallen off stuck in the younger man's hair. He has to roll his eyes though when Jack grins and starts singing, in a very off tune, to a version of jingle bells.

That is how it kept going. Jack making comments here and there about the decoration, how old one piece is, how cheesy another, and how nothing seemed to matching. He kept Aster laughing and for once in years actually enjoying the task of decorations. He even got Aster to sing a couple of times with him. Jack did enjoy the snowflake made of glass Aster gave Jack for the tree.

Aster could still remember the smile that lite up Jack's face as he got the box with it in it and their names etched into the center. Jack had also kept asking what was going on that night Aster had planned. Aster kept it a secret which was hard to hold out when Jack would pout and beg. Luckily Aster made it and what they were doing now. Jack was in his spot in Aster's truck and they were heading for the park. Jack talking since they left the lot of the apartment.

Aster saw a parking spot he knew would be a walk to the parks lights walking path but he knew that later he would not be trapped so they could get back to the warmth of his apartment. He turns the car off and looks to Jack who is looking around confused. Aster opens his door, "You coming Frostbite or would you rather stay in the truck?"

Jack's head snaps to Aster being brought out of his musings and slides to get out of Aster's door. "Where are we Aster? What is going on?"

"Told you it was a surprise Jackie and it is still a bit of a walk just don't want to get stuck later." Aster pulls a lever that lets his seat lean up some and pulls out a large gift bag. Jack eyes it curiously and nervously.

Aster is grinning largely on the inside but looks to Jack in question. "Something wrong, love? I wanted to bring some things with us and short of carrying a large purse I got as a gag gift years ago this was my choice."

Jack looks relieved but there is a flash in his eyes like disappointment. Aster grabs his hand pulling him close and lays a light kiss on his lips. As they pull away Jack says with a shrug, "I am still wondering what is going on but can't say I am not excited."

Aster nods his head and starts dragging Jack. Aster has to think how much his life had changed with Jack. What he looks forward to and would do that other would have had to fight about. They walk in silence towards the park Jack taking in the small decorations of the small shops and houses around him.

Once Jack came into Aster life Aster has really started to enjoy life more instead of going day to day. He looks forward to waking up instead of dreading that it is the same as the last. Doing something he is good at but not the art that he loves. Jack just made everything better.

Aster is broke out of his musings with a gasp beside him and looks down to see Jack's face in aww and a large grin on his face as he starts almost vibrating. Aster looks forward right before Jack almost yanks his arm out of his socket. Jack had started pulling Aster towards the line for the path that leads through the Christmas lights. The smaller man was much stronger than he looked.

They get in place at the back of the line as Jack takes in the lights of the front. The large arch with poinsettias made up of lights. "This is your surprise Aster?" Jack looks like he just got what he always wanted in his life.

"Yep, mate. I go ever year with Iris and her family but we drive, which you are invited to this weekend. I figured you might like this though, walking through it. Is it ok?" Aster knows the answer but he has to keep it in that he talked to Emma from Jack, at least until later.

"This is perfect," Jack gushes as he leans up to kiss Aster cheek. The line is not long as they got their right as the park opened the lights so it moved quickly.

The two stay hand in hand as they move through the park checking out all the lights, all the colors of blue, green, red, yellow, and more reflecting off the snow white ground. Jack stops Aster once in a while to take pictures with his phone of the beauty. He even talked Aster into posing with him in a few spots.

Right around the corner Aster knows is the rink as He leans down smiling at Jack's phone. "That one is going on my Facebook for sure."

Aster shakes his head as the make their way around the corner to a large rink with people trying to skate in some places and other guiding around but Aster keeps his eyes on Jack this time.

He is not disappointed as Jack's face lights up again putting to shame the lights around them. "Are you ready for more of a surprise?"

Jack looks up at Aster. "What do you mean more, Roo?"

Aster holds up the bag that he had been carrying since the beginning he would not let Jack take from him no matter how many times he offered. He reaches in and pulls out a set of familiar skates to Jack though.

"How-How did you get a hold of those?" He reaches out taking his own skates tenderly holding them close.

"When planning this I had to talk to Emma to see if you skated. I don't, have only tried like 3 times in my life so may be able to stay standing, maybe, but I thought you might have told me one time. She dropped them off when I was working one day by your house." Aster fibs to a point.

Jack looks at Aster then the skates picking at the laces. "She didn't tell you anything else did she?"

Aster pulls Jack closes to one an excuse to hold Jack and two to hide his smile. "Naw, mate, was she supposed to? I just asked her as I wanted to make this date special instead of the same old boring stuff."

Jack pulls back looking into Aster's eyes with suspicion but shrugs. "Well, this is defiantly a surprise though nothing could get boring with me around. So we get to skate?" Jack starts to shift his feet glancing at the rink seeming eager to touch the ice.

"Only if you feel like it, love. We can skate awhile then head back to the apartment for dinner." Before Aster can even say the whole sentence Jack is already nodding his head quickly and pulling Aster to the seats. Aster just laughs at the enthusiasm of a child Jack perceives that should be a turn off but Aster loves him for it.

Aster pulls out his own skates from the bag as Jack starts to remove his worn out sneakers to slip into his skates. Jack easily laces them up like a pro as Aster slides out of his boots and slips his feet into the skate boot that are a size or two too small. He had found them in his closet and the last time he remembers wearing them was when he was 16 or 17.

Aster winces as he stands on shaky legs. "Everything ok there, Roo?"

Aster nods to Jack as he takes a step his arms out of balance. This causes Jack to laugh and receive a glare from Aster. Jack covers his mouth as he walks in his skates like if he was bare foot. "Sorry, babe."

Jack grabs one of Aster's hands and pulls it down giving it a squeeze as they both take a step onto the ice. Aster wobbles but Jack moves close wrapping his arm around Aster's waist. Though Aster knows from Emma telling him how good Jack was, the fact Jack is holding back and helping Aster warms his heart. That was how they spent the next few hours with breaks of getting hot chocolate. Thanks to Jack, Aster never once fell on the ice, but by the time they were moving back into the apartment Aster had blisters on his feet.

"Crickey, my aching feet." Aster collapsed on the couch propping his feet up at the other end as Jack hung up both their coats.

Jack comes down to the end of the couch and shakes a foot by the toe. "Told you, you old Roo, that you could have rented some and I would have paid for them."

Aster scrunched up his nose. "Yeah rent a pair of shoes that you don't know whose feet have been in them. What if someone would have had some kind of disease that I would have lost all my toes or worse my feet?"

Jack rolls his bright blue eyes filled with mirth at his boyfriend's dramatics mumbling, "You call me dramatic." Apparently the snip didn't get past his Roo's good hearing the older man seemed to freakily possess from the hostile glare. "Anyways do you want me to make dinner then oh cripple?"

Aster leaps to his feet at that, wincing in pain that causes Jack to move towards him in concern. "No, no. It is alright I said I would make dinner. You just relax Frostbite."

Jack looks at Aster's form racking his eyes up and down the Aussie. "You, Mister Bunnymund, are up to something. I know it." He locks eyes with Aster making the older man squirm at the accusation that is completely true.

Aster still try's to play cool, throwing up his hands like who me. "What? Can I not want to plan a date for my boyfriend, who I love and adore, that is not cookie cutter?"

Jacks eyes narrow at that. "On any other normal day I would call that sweet but today I think not. What are you up too Aster?"

Aster sighs out and Jack lightens up knowing he will get the truth now. At least he thinks from Aster's shoulder slouched forward and looking up through his own grey bangs with innocence. Jack breath catches in his throat wondering if that is how he looks when he pulls that. Aster looks downright edible.

"I know you have been having a hard time as of late with not being able to work, changing you school schedule now that you have a major, and the whole Pitch thing. I just wanted to plan a relaxing day for you which include you not doing much to lift a finger. I can make us dinner no problem and will soak my feet later and tomorrow." Aster looks down at the floor praying he has kept the surprise, or the rest of it, as just that, a surprise.

Jack moves forward and hugs Aster around the neck burying his face into his neck. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything and it really is sweet all you did for me today. So how about I help by getting you something to soak your feet in for later while you make dinner? Let me take care of you please Aster, and anyways dinner for us would have either been take out or something easy." Jack blushes as he pulls back. "Sewing and the other stuff I can do. In the kitchen, well, let's just say my sister like to call me the wrecking ball of the kitchen for a reason. I have set a few fires in our house attempting to cook."

Aster laughs as he takes in the sheepish look his love has. "Well it is a good thing you snagged me then because the kitchen and cleaning is about the only domestic thing I can do. Except laundry that is." Aster and Jack both chuckle at their lack of certain talents. "As for something to soak my feet in, I am sorry I don't have something that big to soak my boats for feet."

Aster looks down at his feet in a frown as that is truth and something he forgot to keep getting for the long days of work. Jack thinks for a bit then moves to the door.

"Hey, Frostbite! Where are you going?" Aster moves after Jack to stop him.

"You don't have anything for your feet and you really will need to soak your feet so I am going to go get some things." Jack pushes onto the balls of his feet kissing Aster lightly. "I will be back quick as a bunny, promise. I will head to Wal-Mart that I know like that back of my hand and pick up what you will need. That way I can take care of you."

Aster nods and smiles at the thoughtfulness of Jack. HE moves to his jacket on the wall pulling out his keys to his truck. "You can drive a stick right?" He waits as Jack nods his head. "Here this way you don't have to walk all that way in the cold and I would feel safer if you drove there." He lays his hand with the keys into Jack but instead of moving the hand away he grips Jack pulling him close burying his nose in the snow white hair. "I will work on getting dinner ready while you are gone and be back soon Jack. Love you."

"Love you too. I will text when I get there and when I am leaving just so you don't worry." Jack pulls away and moves to the door. "See you in a bit."

At that Jack opens the door and disappears behind it. Aster stares at the door for a few minutes before he turns back to the kitchen. Feet be damned, he was making this dinner for his boyfriend. He moves towards the kitchen being careful of his steps rolling up his sleeves as he goes.

Jack opens up the door with the key with some success finally while balancing the bags on his arm. He pushes it open with his feet moving into the apartment and dropping the bags by the door. He goes to remove his jacket taking in the dark room. Did Aster go to sleep? That runs through his head as he blindly hangs up his coat leaving the bags by the door.

"Aster? I'm back," Jack calls out to the small apartment. He moves in more and hears rustling before a candle is lit by Aster small hardly used dining table. There is Aster, standing by two plates of his favorite dinner and a wrapped gift, his face lite up, showing his small smile, by the two candles on a beautiful cake of the number 20.

Jack is stunned that Aster knew but he should have guessed as he figured Aster was up to something. But Jack never told him his birth date so wh-"Emma told you!"

Aster knew it was more of a statement then a question. "I called her one day to ask something and she asked what I was going to do for your birthday. I told her I didn't know, which did not surprise her, and then helped me to plan this day. I know I told you a half fib earlier but I really didn't want to spoil anything love. Though getting blisters on my feet was not a plan." Aster chuckles waiting for anything form Jack who is mostly shrouded in darkness.

"I-I loved everything today but I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday. Being able to spend time with you would have been enough." Jack moves into the light the two candles give off and Aster can now see Jack is smiling large with the light bouncing off his white teeth like the lights earlier off snow.

Aster can also see the shine in Jack's eyes as well like he is about to start crying. "This is the best birthday." Jack launches himself at Aster hugging him close as he sniffles. "Through hiccups of silent tears Jack says, "I have not really celebrated in years and this was such a surprise." Jack pulls back and punches Aster's shoulder who winces rubbing at the place that will bruise. "I knew you were up to something." Jack moves forward again in another attack hug. "I love it, all of it, and I love you." Jack moves on his toes kissing Aster deeply.

When they part Aster says breathlessly, "Better blow out your candles, love, or we will be eating wax instead of cake."

Jack does just that blowing out the candles bringing darkness again but Aster flips on the kitchen light as he explains. "With the help of your sister I was able to find out your favorite meals and cake, which that is a triple chocolate, but the gift I figured out all on my own. Go ahead and open it."

Aster points to it but Jack does not move. Instead, without a word and a determined look on his face, he makes Aster sit as he moves back to the door. He brings over the bags by the door and sets them on the counter. He pulls out a foot soaker that can plug into the wall and sets it near Aster's feet. He then grabs a pitcher from the bags fills it up at the sink after testing the water is just right.

"Frostbite, you did have to buy all this. You could have just gotten me a small tub to soak my feet in would have been fine," He tells the white haired male who is bent down slowly filling the soaker to the line.

Jack stands and kisses Aster as to shut up and moves back to the bags. There he picks up a bottle and starts to read the instructions. Aster keeps his mouth shut knowing it would do no good to the stubborn boy.

Jack takes off the protective plastic wrap on the bottle then the cap. He moves bending down to the soaker again and fills the cap twice with the liquid of the bottle into the water. He then quickly moves back to the bag and bring back a smaller blue bag of what Aster sees is Epson salt. Jack adds a handful to the water also then moves to plug in the cord of the soaker under the counter.

Once plugged in and the soaker buzzing to live Jack moves over one more time and turns the messager off but leaves the heat of it on. He does not want the message part of the soaker hurting his sweet boyfriend any more than he has for him. He lastly slowly pushes it under the table and moves Aster's feet to where he can put them in under the table. Aster sighs in relief as the water hits his aching and blistered feet.

Jack washes his hands quickly and sits on the other chair. He grins while speaking, "I know I didn't have too but you have done so much for me today and I am guessing today was all about me right?" Aster nods though Jack hardly pays attention. "I wanted to do it for you. The least I can do and you have to tell me when you were born so I can at least have a chance to plan a day as half as good as this."

Aster shakes his head. "I will tell you in time but it is not for months so you are good for now. I wanted to do this though love." He pushes the present to Jack again. "You deserve it for blighting my days."

Jack looks at the wrapping that is snowflakes and grins as he slowly opens it, watching as Aster shifts in his seat in nerves. This is the first gift either has gotten for the other and Aster is nervous. Jack being the mischievous person he is enjoys the torture. Finally Jack cannot take his own excitement and rips at the paper and rips open the box. Inside is a small canvas in oil paints. Jack pulls it out and is in awe at the scene. It is a snowy scene with a man in it that looks a lot like him but in the outfit he wore at Halloween. It looked so real as the person is frozen on a lake like he is skating around on bare feet that Jack could just see it in his mind's eye.

Jack ran his hands lightly over the work like it was glass. "I hope you like it Frostbite," is what breaks his awe of the work. "My inspiration for the whole thing was you and I started working on it after Halloween. First time in months I was so itching to put the brush to a canvas. I had always planned on giving it to you and was thinking Christmas but when Emma talked about your birthday I knew I had to get it to you today. I just finished it this past weekend."

Jack looks up with silent tears running down his face that he wipes away in embarrassment. "It is lovely Aster. Just beautiful and you have such a talent. It looks so real." Jack hugs it to his chest lightly. "Thank you."

Aster smile seems to grow with Jacks words and he pats Jack's knee the best he can while keeping his feet in the water. Jack looks up and smiles leaning over and kissing Aster lightly. Jack sits back into his seat and the two share one more smile before digging in to the plates of food. Teases and laughs easily being exchanged over dinner as the two just enjoy having the other around.


	18. You're Invited

Aster pulled up to the Overland house and parked his truck along the quiet street. Aster gazes up at the, two story, old home and lets out a shaky breathe and runs his sweaty hands along the seat of his truck. He had been to this house many times over the last two months even working in the lot next to the home where Bunnymund’s Construction was building a new home fashioned after the many on the street. He had even been in the house 2 times. Once the day Jack went missing and was helping Emma search for him and again when picking up Jack once who was running behind.  
Why was Aster so nerves this time around? The answer lied in the fact that out of all the times he had been at work or to get Jack he had never met Jack’s parents and it was Christmas Day. Well scratch that Aster had meet Jack’s father once a four days ago when the older man had invited him to the Overland Christmas Festivities. The Overland family had gone on a week-long family vacation to see Jack’s maternal grandmother and had just gotten back the day before. Aster could remember that nerve wracking day all too clearly as he gazed at the home of his boyfriend.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Aster was in the house that Bunnymund’s Construction was contracted to build working on putting up dry wall in one of the rooms. Aster had been working a lot of extra hours as Jack was not home the last week from being on a family vacation and the most they had been able to do was text and call each other. Jack was in Wisconsin visiting his grandmother and other family from his mother’s side. AN early Christmas they were having as well there before they had the smaller intimate one here in Burgess just the 4 of them like Jack said. So the house had moved along quicker and they were able to get the water and electric in before Christmas, with Aster putting in extra hours with his free time but also so he could afford the gifts for Jack he had found.   
Aster was excited though as Jack had texted him late last night, about 3am if Aster remembered right, that they had finally made it home. Jack’s father had decided to drive instead of the usually plane ride so they were not getting in until late. Aster had told Jack though that he did not care the time just to let him know that he was home and safe. Aster was going to get to see Jack tonight after a long week without him and have withdrawals. Aster could not get Jack out of his mind the whole week wondering what he was doing and today Aster could not get the smile off his face that his father teased him about every chance he got.   
It was when Aster was getting the final piece of dry wall up around the second widow of a bedroom that he heard some muffled voices through his earplugs. Aster really needed to get out and invest in a new pair again, as his ears where sensitive and the ones he had originally bought were wearing out. Someone was talking to Aster’s father is what he could tell, and considering he was the owner of the construction company was not uncommon so Aster continued nailing the dry wall up. The voices got closer to where Aster was so maybe it was someone checking on the progress of the home. When they got close enough to understand the words through the plugs Aster noticed the voices had stopped.   
Aster just shrugged and used the nail gun to put two more nails into the wall to keep it the wall up. His next step on the room would be patching and smoothing out the walls of the bedroom. Aster stood and stretched his arms above his head, listening and feeling as his spine realigned between his shoulder blades. He dusted off his shirt and jeans turning around to gather the equipment to move to the next room needing dry wall. Aster jumped in his skin though as a man was standing in the doorway watching him closely. If Aster was honest with himself the man reminded him of someone but his heart was still racing as the man opened his mouth saying something Aster could not understand as all he could hear at the moment was the ‘bubump’ of his heart and a lump in his throat keeping him from talking.   
Instead Aster held up a finger as to say one minute and moved to his tool box pulling out the plugs in his ears as he went and replacing them back into the package for safe keeping. He removed the bottle of water and unscrewed the lid taking a deep gulp.   
“Sorry about that, Sir,” Aster apologized as he turned back around to the man. “This site gets loud at times and my hearing is extra sensitive. Also I would like to be able to hear when I reach my thirties.” Aster gave the man a polite smile.  
He was not expecting it but the man laughed. He threw his head back and let out a diaphragm deep laugh as if Aster had said the funniest joke. All Aster could do was give the man a questioning look in return. The man just tells Aster that it is quite alright and that he understood that safety should always come first. He also told Aster he wished he had thought about that when he worked at a factory when he was about Aster’s age but then he would not have an excuse to his wife why she has to repeat herself.   
Aster chuckles at the man who gives off the playfulness and joy that exuberates off Jack in waves. That is when the recognition in Aster clicks. The man in front of him was taller and hard dark brown hair with streaks of white, and Aster was sure that was not grey but white, sneaking out where Jack was shorter and had pure white hair. The eyes were also different with the laughing man in front of him have a deep chocolate color. It was the features Jack shared with this man. This man was taller but still had the thin frame as Jack though Jack was skinner with youth. The man though looked like he probably was a stick but got older, just like everyone does, and things like metabolism became your enemy.   
The older man in from of Aster also shared the pointed facial structure with his son and the smile. Give Jack pigment in both his hair and eyes and this could be him in the years to come. They both had the smile that show a row of perfect teeth and deep dimples that make them both look more youthful. Last though is the twinkle in the eye. This man who was looking around the room after assessing Aster critically had the same twinkle that just screamed I am up to something and you may or may not like it.  
Aster without thinking after he made the connection blurted out, “Your Jack’s father.”   
In return the man gave another smile to Aster and nodded with a quip about it is good he had a brain. The older man then moves to stand in front of Aster and holds out his hand for him to take to introduce himself as James Overland and doesn’t give Aster the time to introduce and just tells him your E. Aster Bunnymund.  
Aster takes James’s hand giving it a firm shake. “Yes that would be me sir. Is there something I can do for you? Is Jack alright or is there a problem?”  
The man puts both hands up like surrendering and waves them. He tells Aster it is nothing like that. He then proceeds to tell Aster that Jack had actually been talking to him about Aster a lot and that all the information has been good. He even told Aster that Jack had come to him about a coworker when they were in Massachusetts. That Jack had taken Aster’s advice to go to someone and that choice was his father. James had even thanked Aster for being there for Jack when he needed someone.  
Aster listened intently and was happy to hear what the man was telling him. It was a relief that Jack had actually gotten the courage to be able to confide in another besides him. The man had also said this all while he walked around the whole room like he was inspecting his work.   
Jack was carefree and it seemed so was his dad but the man still made him nervous, one because this was Jack, his boyfriends father, and the man seemed to be inspecting him and his work. The man whipped around after looking into where an on suite bathroom would be telling Aster he was sorry he must be holding up his work.   
Aster just shook his head at the man. “No, it is alright. I know you came here for a reason to come find me at work. I am just glad Jack has taken my advice to go to someone about some problems in his life. Can I ask why you took the time to seek me out?”  
James looked at him and moved to stand in front again after his little tour of the room. He produced an envelope from his jacket pocket holding it out of Aster. Aster took it with a confused look. James explained that it was a Christmas card from him and Emma as well as an invitation to come spend Christmas with them if Aster did not have any other arrangements. He said he overheard Jack telling Emma about Aster’s family on Thanksgiving and that he and Emma wanted to get to know him more. Well he did at least as he Emma seemed to have Aster down pack and approved of him for her big brother.   
“My family will not be doing anything really for Christmas until the weekend as some of my brother cannot make it in. So I believe I can make it,” Aster explains to the man but he would like to understand why Jack did not invite him.   
The man gives Aster another smile and a pat on the back telling him he will see him on that day. He walks to the door when Aster asks a burning question. “Why did you say this was from you and Emma? What about Jack’s mother, your wife? Why did Jack not invite me himself?”  
The man turns around this time with a strained smile. He tells him that Jack’s mother Abbigail, or Abby for short, approves of Jack not liking girls but boys instead. Aster nods though his brows are scrunched together. James seems to take pity on Aster and moves on in explaining. He says Abby approves but she is very uncomfortable being around Jack when he brought home a boyfriend before. She is uncomfortable seeing the interaction between two men and why I believe Jack’s past relationships never really worked out besides just being young. James also confides why he has not bothered with a relationship until Aster as well. I think she might have a secret wish he will in the end be with a girl. He ends the explanation saying that is probably the reason why Jack has not brought Aster around just yet.   
James goes to leave and seems to be struck with something he forgot. So he turns and asks is Aster can do something for him. Aster agrees with a nod. James tells him Jack does not know he invited Aster and it is a surprise for Jack but also if would not mind keeping the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum. He gives Aster another of his beaming smiles as he finishes his request. Jack has made it known to the family that he loves you and does not want to lose you. So maybe if you keep the touchy feely down for the first couple of times being at the house with the whole family Abby will get used to it over time.  
Aster contemplates this and then returns James’s smile. “I believe I can do that. I will respect your family, that you don’t have to worry about. Also I love Jack as well and if that is what I need to do then I will do it.”  
James gives Aster a thumbs up with that he will see him Christmas Day before he leaves the room and Aster can hear him run down the stairs and out of the house. Aster shakes his head but smiles because James and Jack are very much alike. Aster would do anything for his Frostbite to keep him happy and safe and so Christmas Day he would be meeting the parents or more importantly the mother.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Aster comes out of his musings of the weird but enlightening encounter, he smiles. He was in no way backing out of this. Jack is too important to him to back out now. So Aster steals his nerves and opens his truck door to make his way to the front door of Jack’s home praying this goes well.   
Aster reaches the door and straightens his jacket in the window real quick where he can swear he sees little brown eyes peeking out at him. He smiles, as the noisy person must be Emma, but pretends not to notice moving the rest of the way to the door. Aster raises his hand and knocks 4 times lightly not to break the door down but also hard enough to be heard. Aster had left the gifts he had gotten for Jack and the three he quickly picked up for Emma, James, and Abby since the encounter, as not to be rude, in the truck.  
As he waits he takes a few breathes through his nose and out his mouth to keep calm as he wonders who will open the door when it finally does open. He keeps his eyes straight to be polite and greet the person opening the door to allow him in to be met with bright blue shocked eyes. The eyes take in his form on the porch amusing Aster as he watches the person rub at their eyes like he is an allusion. Though it was a struggle to tell Jack and maybe get some information out of his boyfriend of what to do when there and knows exactly how Jack felt on thanksgiving, it is the expression and reaction he received from his love at the surprise of being on the door step Christmas morning Aster relishes in. Aster takes the time that is lapsing of Jack’s shock to take in Jack’s appearance. Messy hair, just the way Aster likes it like he just woke up. Tired eyes which could explain the hair and the imitation of the fish Jack is doing. White tank top fitted to Jack’s slim frame, which is delicious, and cotton pajama pants adorning in legs in a light blue with white pattern like frost that hangs low on Jack’s hips with his bare feet peeking out from the extra fabric on the bottom, adorable and Aster really has to keep his hormones in check it seems now.   
“A---Aster?” Jack finally says rubbing at his eyes again and a scrunched face like this must be a dream.   
Aster smiles large showing his slightly larger front teeth as he leans in a little but remember what he promised James, “Merry Christmas, Frostbite!”


	19. Hope On Christmas

"What are you doing here?" Jack hisses out keeping his voice down.

Aster cannot think but, oh he is going to be this way well two can play that game. Aster face darkens in some anger though he is laughing inside as he watches Jack walk out of the house holding his arms around him for warmth. Jack closes the door behind him his eyes never leaving Aster's and they do not soften.

"What can I not come and see my 'Boyfriend' on Christmas Day?" Aster can tell Jack is upset he is here but what a surprise he will get with the news.

Jack opens his mouth and closes it trying to think of something. His eyebrows come together in thought as he really does not have an excuse of why Aster should not be there. Jack deflates in his anger and leans against the door. "It is not that Aster. There are just some complications with my family or I would have invited you. It's just-" Jack closes his mouth and looks off to the side

Aster leans over Jack placing one hand on the door by his smaller boyfriend head. "Well, it is a good thing then that a couple of days ago you pa came by my work and invited me himself." At that Aster pulled out an envelope with Aster's name on it and held it just below Jack's face.

Jack looked up at him in confusion in which Aster just glances at the envelope in his hand for Jack to take. Jack takes it with shaking hands staring at the front for a second before he flips it over. He untucks the flap of the envelope and pulls the card out slowly. The card is a picture of a beautifully decorated tree nestled to a lite fireplace. A cozy setting caught that you just want to be at.

Jack glances back up at Aster who is still leaning in on him waiting. Jack takes a breath and opens the card that read:

Wishing you a blessed and happy

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

James Overland

& Emma Overland

It is just simple message with both the signatures of Jack's father and sister but that does not mean much besides them being polite and Jack also takes note it is only form the two and not his mother. Jack then notices that on the opposite side of the signatures and card greetings are two messages.

PS Aster, You are invited to spend Christmas

with us at our home if you have no other plans. James

PSS Actually you don't have a choice. Be there! Emma

It seems Aster was not lying, Jack's father did really invite him to come over to spend the holiday with them. But why would he do that? Jack had talked to his father when James had asked his son if he would be inviting Aster but Jack told him no and why he was waiting. Seems Jack's father went behind his back.

Jack lets out a breathe but does not smile when he looks to Aster. He goes to open his mouth and say something but is interrupted by a quick kiss from Aster.

Aster knew he had promised James to keep this minimum in the affection but right now a door was between their eyes and the couple. Also he did that not to hear what Jack said. "Your pa explained some of what was going on and why you did ask me yourself. You could have told me, Frostbite and I would have understood." Here Aster decides to steal another kiss from the unusually quite Jack since he knows it will be all he can get that day when they finally get inside. "Anyways, to show his support of us he went ahead and did so himself. So here I am to spend the day with you and your family. Are you ok with this Jackie?"

Jack looks up into the green eyes of his lover who are staring by like they are asking permission and if Jack really wanted then Aster would agree and leave. Jack leans up and kisses Aster more fully with only their mouths touching before pulling away. "If my dad invited you than you are more than welcome to come in Roo. Just-I hope-ummm please don't let this affect us ok?" Jack looks up at Aster with eyes shining.

This is important to Jack that he does not run like others in the past and Aster does not plan too. "Trust me, Frostbite it will take more than meeting the rents to send me packing. You would actually literally have to tell me to get lost and out of your life and even then I might not."

Jack chuckles at that before he pushes at Aster's chest. "Well let's head into the lion's den because I am starting to freeze."

Jack opens the door and moves into the foyer of the home. Aster takes a quick look around at the older home that to the right of the front door is a set of stairs most likely leading up to the bedrooms on the second floor which makes him wonder exactly what does Jack's room look like. He remembers the foyer from when he helped Emma but here and the formal living room is all he saw but now it looks a lot different from when he was in there. They had repainted it seems the foyer a pale cream color but still had the dark furniture and pictures but there was also large ribbons twisted together on the banister of the stairs in Christmas read and green and bunched up into bows in strategic spots, some oversized ornaments hanging down from the ceiling on garland over the tables against the wall, and a life size Santa standing to the right side of the detailed dark wood arch to the formal living room.

There standing in the arch was James who waved with a smile at the waiting Aster and Emma with a smirk knowing he would show and a third person Aster took to be Jack's mother Abby who had a frown on her face.

Jack shifts his feet beside Aster before he clears his throat. "Everyone this is Aster Bunnymund my boyfriend. Aster you know my dad James and sister Emma, and this is my mother Abbigail."

No one seems to move a muscle what seems like a century to Jack with his father and sister smiling like a couple of loons but his mother is stiff as a board as she eyes Aster up and down. Jack takes a peak at his boyfriend and notices that Aster is not completely tense like Jack himself. Aster actually looks confident with his head held high and back straight but a polite warm smile stretching his lips. Jack actually calms, though is envious, to the fact that Aster is not scowling or nervous, at least from the outside he don't look it.

It is James that finally breaks the long silence. He welcomes Aster into their home with a firm hand shake of the hand. He even tells his son to remember his manners and take Aster's coat. Jack goes to do just that when Aster holds up his hand.

"If you don't mind I need to get some things out of my car first before I remove my coat. It won't take be a few minutes if you don't mind," Aster says politely which James just smiles and nods his head. Emma jumps up and down as she runs to the closet by the front door and pulls out her snow boots that she slips on over her pajama pants and selects her thick jacket exclaiming that she will help Aster.

Aster lets out a deep laugh as Emma runs out the door and he follows closely behind just to be hit with a quick snowball. Aster retaliates with a snowball of his own as the two trade hits down to Aster's truck laughing the whole time. Jack watches from the small window beside the door at the two with a small smile as his parents return to the formal living room talking in low whispers.

Jack was still trying to process everything that had happened as he watched his boyfriend load his sister with quite a few small boxes before he filled his own up closing the door of his truck. Aster had been invited by his father and actually came without telling him that he would be there. Jack knew that maybe he should be a little upset especially with the look on his mother's face. He did not know why she thought he would change but Aster gave him hope that this time would be different.

Jack watched a little longer as Aster walked slowly behind a slightly struggling but stubborn Emma up the slippery walk to their door again. Jack moved to open the door as they approached.

"Thanks Frostbite," Aster said to Jack as he came in behind Emma shutting the door with his foot.

Jack took some of the gifts from Aster's so he could shrug off his coat. While Aster was toeing off his shoes Jack looked at the gifts in his arms. Emma he noticed had three or four small packages where Aster had carried three larger ones. Aster took back the two Jack was carrying as Jack took the coat digging for a free hanger in the back of the closet they had for guests.

Jack turned back to Aster who was still waiting patiently for him but Jack felt he had to say something. Jack opened his mouth once but snapped it shut as his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Aster chuckled at Jack's struggle of trying to figure out if it was a good thing or bad thing he had showed up. Aster knew the answer and decided he would try and take some worry of his unusually frowning boyfriend.

Aster leaned down some while not dropping the gifts to whisper to Jack lovingly. "Love calm down everything will be fine trust me. I ain't going anywhere." Aster made sure to lock eyes with Jack to make sure he understood what he ment.

The small smile that graced Jack's lips gave him his answer. As Aster straightened his focus on balancing the gift he felt a small pressure on his cheek. He looked down slightly surprised as he had braced himself to not be showing much affection that day.

"Thank you, Aster" Jack says quietly before he waves his hand in front towards the opening of the formal living room. Aster gives Jack a grin before moving ahead into the room to see Jack's parents sitting on a couch together and Aster takes in Jack's mother tensing upon seeing him enter the room and hears Jack take a deep breath.

Instead of focusing on Jack's uncomfortable mother he turns his attention to the younger image of her that is on the floor by the tree trying to discreetly check out the gifts she had brought in. Aster chuckled as he put his own gifts down, "Now shelia, are you trying to be a little snoop on which is yours?"

James and Jack both chuckle as Emma snaps her head to Aster and pouts at being caught. Aster chuckles along with them at the cute face she gives and winks at the other three in the room. "Now you really think I would let you, the little mischievous thing you are, carry your own gift." Here Aster taps one of the larger ones he had set down and Emma's eyes light up of what could be in the box.

It had taken awhile but Aster, in the few days he had, was able to get some information out of Jack about what his family liked. Aster took a seat in an arm chair offered to him by James he thought about how hard to was to drag info on his parents so he had a inkling of what the two might like. Emma was not so hard considering he had talked to her and Jack talked often enough about her. Aster just hoped that later they would enjoy the gifts.

Right now Aster had other things to deal with besides the gifts as Emma moved to another chair and Jack sat on the floor beside one of Aster's long legs with his back against one side of the chair. Aster could see the disapproval of Jack choice of seating but decided to bring the attention to him.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home." James grinned as Abby's head moved from staring at her oldest child to the man in the chair in shock. Apparently she was not expecting the politeness that came with him and all she could do was nod.

He listened in the relaxed atmosphere as James rattled off some information of when the house was built and that many of the details where original to the time period it was built. Aster nodded along at the detail as he also put some of his own input in just barely aware of Jack beside him though talking to his sister was playing with the bottom of Aster's jeans.

It is finally when Abby cuts in that the atmosphere changes though when Abby decides to speak. It seems the whole room holds its breath but Aster knows the best way is to stay relaxed and be polite as she starts to fire off questions. Most the questions she asks are normal. Where do you work? What do you do? How old are you? Aster just answers her accordingly with truth and keeping eye contact with Jack's mother.

Aster though waits for the more difficult questions knowing they are coming. It is when he hears what makes you think you are a good match for my son that Aster knows he has to do this right to be able to get on good graces with Abby. So he answers truthfully but confidently even as James hisses at his wife that it was not the time for that.

"Well to tell the truth first I thought Jack was a little bit of a trouble maker when I first encountered it." Abby frowns at the description of her son but gets no chance to even object. "You see I met him at his work and he sort of snuck up on me offering to help me. I was caught off guard so I will say I snapped at him for the fright got what I needed, thanks to him, and went on my way. Never thought of it again but then I kept running into him at the local store." Aster went on to tell of how he started looking forward to actually seeing Jack though he did keep to himself the comments Jack had made. Being truthful is a good thing but Abby, James, and Emma did not need to hear repeated some of the comments, or how Jack had swiped his phone for his number, Jack used to get Aster's attention but instead kept to how helpful Jack was.

"We finally started running into each other outside of the store. Once at a circus I had taken my niece and nephew to see we ran into Jack and Emma. Emma is about the same age as my nephew and she easily fit into his little group of friends. So we sat together there and just got to talking." And maybe a few other things Aster's mind supplied as he continued, "By then I had started the project of the house next door to yours by coincidence which eventually led to me asking Jack out. I did batch up the first date completely by being late by Jack was gracious enough to still give me a chance."

Aster could hear Jack chuckle, his body shaking against Aster's leg. "Your son just seems to make my day brighter with this radiance of joy he gives off. I was just really living day to day life on more of an autopilot before I met Jack. He makes me laugh more often than I used to and just brings life back into mine that I never knew was missing. Jack's a good man and I am lucky that he entered my life bring light with him and my goal is just to give Jack what he deserves."

Emma giggles and awwwwws in effect as James sits proudly and Jack hangs his head a bright blush on his face when Aster finally stops talking. Aster takes all this in but his focus is on Abby as he waits but he can already see the hard lines of Abby's face and straighten back has lost some of its stiffness. Aster is not sure but there is a slight shine to her eyes as well. Aster hopes that in long winded talk has brought comfort to her that not only does not love Jack he will take care of him though not the ideal relationship she had planned for her son.

To break the long silence James had announced it was time to open gifts. Emma jumped from her seat and moved to the tree passing them out with her brother as the two bickered and teased. Aster was surprised to see three small gifts of his own but he was not worried about them. He did open them and gives thanks to the people who gave them, a set of paint brushes from Emma and some nice oil paints from his parents. Apparently Jack had showed him the painting from Aster e received from his Birthday. Jack had given him a watch with a small note attached that said maybe you could be on time now as a joke to his lateness of the first date. It caused the small group to laugh.

Jack did whisper that he had more for Aster but those where at Aster's apartment he had snuck in earlier in the week when he had brought over the gifts he bought for Aster's family. After the initial tension that had evaporated like it was never there the five of them had a fun time. Aster kept his promise of keeping the cutesy stuff down to a minimum even if Abby had relaxed some. Holding Jack's hand at one point or teasing Jack. They all enjoyed some games and a large spread for a late lunch with laughs and joy.

It was not until later when Jack had run upstairs to actually get dressed so that he could leave with Aster, Emma was putting away her gifts in her room, and James was in the kitchen finishing some quick cleaning that Abby and Aster where alone for the first time since he entered the house. Aster decided to gather what was his to take to his truck when Jack was ready and some of the things Jack mentioned he wanted to bring with him as well.

While Aster was busy Abby approached him which caused Aster to really tense for the first time that day. Abby laid a delicate hand on Aster's upper arm and squeezed giving Aster a small smile. She then told Aster she was sorry for her attitude and all she ever wanted was the best for her son. Abby steps back telling Aster that should by some way he has kids in the future, with Jack or not, he will understand that all a parent wants is their child to be happy. She says she had not seen Jack as happy as the last couple of months he met Aster since his childhood. She knows now because Jack has found him a good man to love him like he should be loved and be able grace someone with the all the love Jack is capable of. She tells Aster that he is more than welcomed to stop by the house and she expects him to join their family for dinner so they could all get to know each other better.

Everyone returns to say their goodbyes to Aster and Jack. Abby tells Jack if he decides to stay at Aster's tonight just to give them a quick call just so they know he is not coming home is all she asks which surprises Jack of the acceptance. James and Emma tease him about how all grown up he is now to be making those big decision as Abby moves to say parting words to Aster. The room goes silent in shock as Abby actually gives Aster a hug before the two leave. Jack, as the get into the truck in his seat, starts to ramble 1000 miles a minute of how well everything went to his surprise. Aster gives him half an ear but he will always remember the words Abby whispered of thanks for making her son happy and bringing him hope.


	20. Happy New Year

For Aster and Jack it had been a long day for the two. They had started out at Jack's parents' home for a quiet and peaceful lunch and good conversation. It was the first meal Aster had attended to since Christmas and to say the greeting when he entered the house was a 180 of the last.

The 5 of them had talked about many things. Including but not limited to what Aster's plans where for the future and he had explained how when the time comes how he wants to have a house built for himself. Abby had to smile at the glances Aster kept stealing of Jack who was groaning as he played a board game with Emma as he lost again.

Aster also had his first taste of black eyed peas as a tradition of the Overland Family and he is happy to say that he won't be eating them anytime soon. Forget good luck for a year. Aster was also able to get a good look of some photos of Jack when he was younger he could easily tease him with now like Jack had been doing since Thanksgiving. Jack looked great in a light green dress with a tiara on his head when he was around 6 years old.

After the meal, Aster, Jack, and Emma made the trip where peace and quiet is part of a foreign language to spend some time with the Bunnymund 'herd' as Jack liked to call them. Emma had gone with them as the older Overland's had a party to attend to with some of their friends. It was either Emma stay home alone or be board at that party so Aster had brought up her coming with them. His family would not mind and Jack had one nephew that was Emma's age.

At Aster's parents' home they played games, watched college ball, and munched on snacks of finger food. One game the Bunnymund Siblings played with their other halves was a game they had made up when younger to pass time when stuck in the house. They had called it Truths or Lies when Iris had found it tucked away in a closet looking for a blanket for a sleeping Sophie. What they had done a long time ago and added since was made cards with a slew of topics and they had decided to play for nostalgia purposes much to Aster's dismay. Each round had a different topic that each person had to say a statement about themselves and the others either had to believe it or call a bluff. If they called you on the bluff then the person had to do a type of dare. The older of the Bunnymund siblings had made the rules to get rid of boredom but also to get dirt on the younger of the clan.

Unlike the Overland house the Bunnymund's were loud and had no problem letting people know certain aspects of their lives where they wanted to know or not. Like Aster really did not need to know that the first time his sister and her husband slept together was on the first date long before the proposal much less the marriage. Though Aster was able to learn more about Jack and vice versa there where some things that Aster did not want Jack ever knowing about that where revealed. Things that were not embarrassing but that Aster was not proud of at all. It did not go unnoticed to Aster how Jack had gone quite after the reveals not saying one word.

Luckily the very long day was finally over and Aster and Jack where both relaxing in Aster's warm apartment. Aster was laying on his couch longwise with one arm thrown over his head and resting on the arm. His other arm was wrapped around Jack's shoulders holding him close as he lay beside Aster on the couch with his back pushing up against Aster's side as he watched the TV. The two where waiting for midnight to approach as Jack wanted to watch the ball drop like he does every year but with Aster. Aster was just enjoying the quiet and being just the two of them but it seemed something was bothering Jack who had been mostly quiet when they had left Aster's childhood home. If it was not for the quiet giggles coming from the smaller man Aster would think Jack was asleep. The problem was what was bothering his Snowflake? Was it what he learned today about Aster or was it something unrelated.

Aster felt Jack shift under his arm that brought him out of his thoughts. Apparently the show had went to commercial and Jack was shifting to get to his feet so Aster removed his arm from around Jack so that he could move. Jack stood and stretched his arms up above his head as Aster watched the younger males shirt raise a little giving him a slim sliver of pale skin underneath before moving around the couch. Jack moved towards the back of the apartment and opened a door heading for the bathroom. Aster checked the time to see they still had a little over an hour before the New Year would be upon them and Aster wanted to start the year with his love on a good note.

So Aster groaned as he lifted himself from the couch. Laying his hands on his lower back he pushed listening to his back crack as his spin aligned into place. Aster grabbed the remote to pause the show so Jack would not miss anything before moving to the kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of pop for him and Jack. He decided to sit at the counter on the stool as he waited for Jack.

The wait was not long when he heard the water running in the silent apartment before it shits off and he hears a door. Aster steals his nerves as he sees Jack move from Aster's bedroom and stops short. He was expecting to come back to Aster still lounging on the couch for him to take his comfortable spot back. Instead Aster was at the counter so Jack moved that direction as well with the serious look on Aster's face.

"Something wrong Roo?" Jack asks as he moves to the other stool.

Aster does not say anything as he hands over the unopened pop for Jack. Jack takes it in confusion as he sets down putting the drink to the side. Jack watches and waits as Aster seems to collect his thoughts.

Aster takes a breath before turning to look Jack in the eye. "is there something your not telling me Jack? You have been awful quiet."

Jack is taken about by the question as he thinks. Well some things had been bothering him but he didn't want to ruin the day.

"Well one thing I wanted to tell you was that I got my job back. I start back on Monday at the store but-" Jack trails off looking down.

"What is it love?" Aster sees the strain on Jack's face though he lets the stress of the day go that it is not what he learned.

"North has fired Pitch and because of the assault he wants me to fill out a formal complaint and that the store is going to press charges for the sexual assault against me to show the store won't put up with that type of behavior from anyone. They even already have a lawyer set up that I will meet on Monday as well." Jack lets it all out in a shaking breath. Aster notices that Jack seems to be shaking but why. He is getting his job back and Pitch is going to pay.

Aster grabs Jack around the shoulders and pulls him close as he tells Jack his thoughts. "That is great that you are finally getting your job back and Pitch will pay." Jack leans into him and just nods his head quiet again though his shaking has stopped. "Jack, know that whatever you want to do I will stand by you but tell me what is wrong. What are you so worried about?"

Jack keeps close to Aster laying his head down on Aster's strong shoulder taking in the comfort. Jack knows Aster will be there no matter what and that he can be the strength when he himself cannot find it. "It is just that-I don't really want to take it to court. I just want it all to be behind me and done with and go back to work. But if I tell them I don't want to go through with everything will I lose my job? Do I even want to keep working there though. I start this next semester as a teacher's volunteer at a local school for part of my schooling and though it won't pay it will take up time that I could be working."

Aster pulls away looking at Jack in surprise. "You found a school and teacher willing to let you come to the classroom as a volunteer? Is it the age group you wanted?"

Jack actually smiles brightly at this excitement shinning in his eyes. "Yes I did at the Emblem Jackson Elementary that is not that far from here. The kindergarten teacher is a friend of Sandy's and she is ecstatic to have me come to the school because I want to teach that grade as well. I will be there twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday, during the day and taking class at night those days." The shine in his eyes dull though as he explains more, "Those are two days though less I cannot work and I barely was working 30 hours a week. Then this whole court thing and I will want to spend time with you and I don't know when I will find the extra hours."

Jack looks down at his feet that are hanging from the stools. Aster watches him while think but it does not take him long to figure out what he wants to do. "Well how about this Jack. On Monday you talk to North about the court stuff. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think since they are the ones that will be taking care of it all. As for your work how about you just try it out for now and see how things go. If you really don't like it then we can figure something else out. As for us we can work around both schedules to see what works. You said that the elementary you are volunteering at is close right? How close?"

Jack thinks for a second before answering with, "About three blocks to the south of here on Emblem Street. It is the new one they just opened up this year with the population of town growing."

Aster thinks as he had heard of them opening somewhere else due to capacity in the other schools and children having to take long bus rides because the school in their district was full. "Well since it is so close to here maybe, and this is only if you want, on Monday and Wednesday nights you could stay here. That way you are closer to the school and I can drop you off those mornings on my way to work. You could leave a few things here if you like as well so you are not lugging things back and forth."

Jack looks surprised at the offer and stubbles over his next words, "Wha-are yo-really-I mean-" Jack closes his mouth to collect his thoughts and timidly asks, "Are you sure Aster? I don't want to impose on your space."

Aster just chuckles as he nods his head. "In the few times you have stayed you have left a few things here and that has not bothered me one bit. The clothes you got from my family for Christmas I hung up in my closet for you actually."

Jack blushes at the fact without knowing he had left things in being forgetful and that Aster made room for his stuff. Before he can open his mouth again he hears Aster talk in the tone of like a purr that seems to always send shivers down Jack's spine. "We could also use those gifts you gave me for Christmas that we have not gotten a chance to yet. Like the hand cuffs, or the scented oils, or the chocolate. Then there are the nice pair of bunny ears and tail I would love to see you in." Aster whispers into Jacks ear as he nips at the flesh.

Jack's breath hitches as Aster brought up the gag gifts he had bought for Aster with the hope that they just might use them at least once. Jack had always been a little curious with everything that is on the market and though they had not gone all the way besides oral he wanted to try some things with his man. Jack chokes on his words as Aster lightly nips down his neck. "Ummmm…staying here on the nights before I volunteer would be great dear."

Jack wants to still see the ball drop that night and knows if they get started he might miss something he had been looking forward to doing with his boyfriend. "Can I-" Jack tries to choke down a moan as Aster sucks gently at the junction between his neck and shoulder. To gain his baring he pushes Aster back. "Alright mister we still need to watch the ball drop in," Jack looks to the silver watch with snowflakes on it, another gift from Aster, " about 20 minutes."

Jack laughs at the put out look on Aster's face. "After the ball drops you can have you way with me Roo alright." Aster grins at this that Jack shares before Jack continues. "Can I ask something first?"

The light has dimmed again and Aster wonders how much Jack had been keeping in. "Anything love?"

Jack takes a breath not wanting to start something but had been bothering him since the game earlier that day. "Today during that game at your parents' house you brother called you out on a lie. When we were on the subject of our preferences and you said you knew you were gay since like age 14 but Adler called a bluff saying you did not and that insisted you where into girls until college. Even dating many different girls throughout high school." Aster sucks in a breath hoping this would not come up. "Where you not comfortable in your sexuality until college?" Jack looks at Aster curiously.

Aster face seems to harden, "Yeah well not everyone can figure out they like guys at age 12 on their first crush and be ok with it. No I didn't start actually dating guys until college and it has only been 2 and yes I tried covering in high school or making myself change. It should not matter now though should it." The last part said more like a statement then a question as Aster stands up and moves back to the couch.

Jack sits in his seat shocked as he watches Aster move to the couch flipping the channel where it will show the ball drop soon. Jack was just curious and wanted to know but seemed like a sore subject. What had set Aster off though is what Jack wanted to know there seemed to be more to it.

Jack got up from the stools and moved to the couch as well and took a seat near Aster without invading his space. "I'm sorry Aster I was just curious. It doesn't change anything and your right it doesn't matter." Jack watches as Aster keeps tense so Jack cautiously moves closer and lays a hand onto Aster bicep who flinches. "It is nothing we have to talk about babe I was just being my annoying curios self."

Aster, at Jack's words, takes many deep breathes to calm down. He closes his eyes and just takes in the fact that Jack is there with him. He leans his head to the side to look at Jack who has sorrowful eyes and his heart clenches because that looks is completely wrong for Jack's face. He clasps Jack's hand that is on his bicep and pulls Jack to him in a hug tucking Jack under his chin. "I'm sorry snowflake. It is just not a time that I am particularly proud of and didn't want you finding that out."

Jack moves his body so that he is cuddled up to Aster arms wrapped around Aster's slim waist listening to the heart beat under his ear. "It is OK you don't have to talk about it now or ever if you like. Just know if you ever want to talk about it or anything I am here for you. You are always there for me with all the Pitch stuff and listening if you ever want to just talk I am here. You can't get rid of me so easily Roo."

Aster rubs his stubble chin into the soft white hair kissing the crown of the male's head that stole his heart. He chuckles as the a few soft hairs tickle his nose "Maybe one day I will open up about it but not right now. One day though I will tell you."

The two sit in comfortable silence as they watch the crowds of freezing people on the TV when the announcer starts the count down and everyone joins in as the ball starts to reach its goal. As the two just enjoy each other's company watching everyone cheer on the arrival of the New Year with confetti and screams.

Aster feels Jack squeeze his middle and Aster looks down into bright blue eyes filled with so much love and devotion. Aster knows he could not get any luckier in a man and would not want to. Jack gazes up into the shining green eyes that he has come to mean security and protection to him. Jack cranes his neck slightly to capture the pale lips with his own. When he pulls back his whispers just a few words as he settles back to where he feels he belongs, "Happy New Year! I love you Aster!"

Aster smiles as he lays his own head down against Jack's wrapping his arms tighter to try and bring the male closer and cannot wait to see what the year has in store. "I love you too Jack! Happy New Year!"


	21. Saint Valentines Day

Aster threw his truck into park and leaned forward his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. He breathed out a large sigh of relief that the day had finally ended even if it was 8 at night. Aster had been hoping to take Jack out for the night since it was Valentines day but Aster had been working late all week to make up lost time due to some bad weather to finish the home on time. So Aster had to cancel the plans earlier in the week and Jack has to work the whole weekend. Luckily they just got finished today and the family that bought the home would be moving in that weekend. Aster was looking forward to a few days off before the next project. Maybe spend some extra time with his boyfriend alongside catch up on some much needed sleep.

Since the New Year it had been a long month and a half. Every Monday and Wednesday Jack would stay the night in the apartment after he got off work and Aster would drop him off the next morning at the school for his volunteer work. Jack would also stay at the apartment some weeks on Tuesday and Thursday as well and Aster could care less as he enjoyed waking up to Jack every morning.

Aster's once quite apartment was now loud almost 4 nights out of the week. It was also feeling cramped as Jack had brought over more so his stuff that now littered the apartment in places. Half Aster's closet was not filled with shirts and pants that where Jacks as well as half the dresser was emptied out of supplies Aster stored for his art for Jack's socks and other necessities. His precious art supplies now sat in the front living room in a plastic box in a corner. The bathroom small counter was an organized mess.

It was chaos that days when Aster was particularly tired he would accidently try and slip on a pair of Jack's pants which he could barely get half his leg into the skinny jeans the younger male preferred. The first time Jack had been in the kitchen making coffee when he had heard a thump from the bedroom and came running only to find Aster sprawled out on the floor feet tangled in a pair of his jeans. He also was caught accidently wearing some of Jack's Axe cologne by his father one day. After his father had taken jabs at him for half the morning at work as well as the rest of the crew his father finally had told him it was a good thing his other half was male and he didn't show up to work smelling of something girly.

Aster enjoyed all of it though. Even the few fights the couple had over the time since they had to get used to being in each other's space. Aster had learned a few quirks of Jack like the fact he is a bit of a neat freak. Where Aster would sometimes strip and leave the clothes where they lay Jack would have a fit picking them up telling Aster the hamper was there for a reason. For Jack everything had a place even in the little apartment and Aster teased Jack of his housewife ways. Even going as far as to say, "Yes Mommy." Jack learned about Aster as well though in that time as well. Like Aster would at times just run out of the room to return with a sketch book when inspired. Jack also learned that under the bed on Aster's side, Aster could not believe he had a side now, where a few sketch books filled of drawings of him.

Aster was upset as he opened his door to drag himself out of his truck and up the stairs to the apartment, because he had wanted to take Jack out to a nice dinner and then maybe a movie. Now he had to make it up to his boyfriend because he did not get him even a single rose. Aster's mother was going to tear into him once she found out.

Aster made it closer to his apartment and even in his tired daze he heard some faint music. He figured it was a neighbor being sweet to their spouse or whatever which put him in a sour mood. It is when he had the key in his lock that he finally snapped out of his daze. The music was coming from his apartment making him wonder did he accidently leave the TV on after watching the weather. That can't be right because along with the music Aster could also smell something delicious wafting out as he cracked the door open and the lights where on.

Jack had said he had picked up an extra shift for work since Aster had to work late. Confused on what was going on Aster pushed the door all the way open to his lite apartment to a glorious view. Music was coming from the TV playing from the romantic channel. His apartment was lite up with soft lights and some candles on the table. There was single aster flower in a vase on the table as well. The best part was wearing Aster's apron in the kitchen was Jack who was tossing a salad into a bowl before setting portions on a two plates.

In Aster's confusion he only said one word, "Frostbite?"

At the nickname Jack's head snapped up to see Aster standing at the door. "Hey there, Roo welcome home."

Aster closed the door behind him and moved slowly into the apartment as Jack turned to the oven. Aster went to eh kitchen counter glancing at the table again before turning back to Jack who was pulling out a large pan from the oven. One glance into the deep pan showed a roast surrounded with root vegetables that Jack set on the counter over some pot holders. Jack covered it with foil and moved to grab the two plates of salad.

"I thought you were pulling another shift at the store to make up some hours you lost since for weeks now you have not been able to work full time?" Aster asked because it was the truth. With the volunteer work, college, and some of the trial prep Jack barely had any time to sleep sometimes if the exhaustion he showed every day he stayed at the apartment was any indication. Jack was constantly on the go more so than before and was also plagued with nightmares of the upcoming trial. Luckily the first day of trial would be at the beginning of March.

Jack set the plates on the small table before turning around and removing the apron. "I was going to actually but I could not get the disappointment your face showed when you had to cancel our plans earlier this week. So, ta da!" Jack threw his arms out in a gesture then walked closer to Aster and circled his arms around his neck. "Even though I knew you had looked forward to a nice night out just us two I wanted to do something for you. Maybe help bring up your grumpy mood some with a night in. You have been great opening you apartment to me pretty much whenever I want to come here-"

Aster interrupts Jack with a quick kiss and saying, "You are welcomed here whenever not pretty much whenever."

Even with the interruption Jack continued on, "I wanted to do something nice for you. I could not get you more than a small flower but if figured since you have been cooking for me a lot I could return the favor."

Aster lays his hands on his boyfriend's waist in shock. He leans down suddenly bends his head to close the distance connecting his lips with Jack's in a passionate kiss. Jack tightens his arms around Aster pulling himself flush against the hard chest built from strenuous labor pushing onto the balls of his feet.

Aster's hands circle around Jack one large hand splayed across his lower back and the second cupping Jack's butt pulling him against his hips grinding his half hard cock. Jack breaks the kiss laying his head against Aster's shoulder letting out a groan of appreciation at the friction of their hips moving together.

Aster nips at parts of Jack's neck he has learned makes the younger male shake in pleasure. They had yet to go more than oral, exploring, and touching. Though they had been thinking and talking about maybe going further.

They both pull back and still breathing hard to fill their lungs with the much needed air. Aster looks at into ice blue eyes that have a glazed look to them, a grin pulling thin lips, and cheeks red with the heat of arousal. Aster gives a self-satisfied smirk that he causes such a hyper and always moving; and talking; Jack into a gooey mess.

Aster breaks the spell though by saying, "Now that is one of the hottest things you have ever done."

Jack blushes at the comment and pulls back sliding his hands down Aster's arms. He stays quiet grabbing Aster's large hands in his smaller ones to pull Aster to the table and set him down in his seat before taking his own seat across from Aster.

Aster goes to take a drink and cokes when Jack gives a smirk filled with promise, "It would be good to eat some before we get the main event. Got to get your energy up Roo I you are going to keep up without passing out on me."

Aster thumps his chest before looking at Jack in wonder of what the mischievous character has planned but figures he is going to enjoy it because he was Jack. Didn't mean he was not looking forward to later than night. "Trust me, Frostbite, it will be you who will just wish he could keep up."


	22. Let's Make Love

Aster stood by the counter rocking on the heels of his feet and strumming his fingers on the counter as he watched Jack move about the kitchen putting up the leftovers of the special dinner. He felt like a teenager fixing to lose his virginity with his nerves singing with a need for contact, of nervousness, and of excitement. By the smirk that was gracing Jack's lips as well he was taking his time in his torture. The teasing had been going on during the whole of dinner between the couple.

Jack would run his socked foot up Aster's leg sometimes even at a couple of points pushing the balls o his foot against Aster's clothed cock and kneading it with his toes. Aster was not one to take it all sitting down.

After the salad Jack had risen to take the salad plates to the sink and remove the roast from the pan. Aster had actually stood up and moved behind Jack who was slicing the roast into serving pieces and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist pushing himself flush against Jack's back. Letting Jack fell Aster's hard cock against his lower back.

Jack had almost even cut himself in the process when Aster had latched his teeth around the curve of Jack's neck while grinding his hips lightly. He nibbled and worrying the spot until a bright red mark was visible that Aster was sure would bruise. Aster had then left and shivering Jack gripping the counter for stability to move back to his seat at the table like nothing was happening.

Now Jack was getting payback with bending over as much as he could to grab the containers for the left over roast, vegetables, and sauce. Jack even reached to the highest shelves for a water glass in between his lingering torment of Aster as he knew his shirt would raise enough to give Aster a view of pale skin.

Finally Jack was closing the fridge door where he had placed the leftovers of dinner. Aster chooses that time to strike; flipping Jack around and pushing him roughly against the cool fridge door forcing Jack with of his knees to spread his legs. Jack barely had time to make a noise of surprise and objection before Aster had his body flush with Jack. Aster bends down capturing Jack's lips in a rough kiss when Jack opened his mouth to say something dipping his tongue into Jack's mouth tasting every crevice and licking Jack pristine white teeth.

Whatever Jack was going to say was lost in a groan as he battled with his own tongue against Aster's for dominance as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the man ravishing him. When their lounges where screaming for air and Aster had successfully tasted every corner of Jack's mouth that was lingering with the spice from the food the lovers broke apart. Jack smacking his head against the freezer door over the fridge as Aster bent his head and worked on leaving matching marks to the one from earlier.

Jack tried to clear his head instead of the mouth on his neck or the hands that were running up the front of his shirt. There were too many different sensations of the warm mouth and shark teeth as well as warm hands on his chest but cool temperature from the fridge and freezer against his back. With each now bit skin showing from the rise of his shirt making him hiss and arch into the warm hands and body causing him to grind his own hardening length against the muscled leg helping to pin him.

Jack was finally about to, even if it was breathless, an objection. "Aster-I still need to get the dishes-ah-into the uh—the- the dishwasher." Jack would deny how high his voice had gotten at the end of his broken sentence when Aster had pushed his leg into Jack's humping.

"You can do that later, love," Aster says against his neck where he had moved Jack's shirt to abuse more area. "Well that would be if you can walk once I am done with you." To make a point Aster had even bitten down harder on Jack's shoulder on a fading bruise.

It didn't take Jack much convincing to just forget about said dished and grip the grey hair of the man and pulling just this side of painful for the bite. Aster moaned out at the nails scrapping at his skull and the light pinch of his hair being pulled. Aster released the shoulder under him and moved back to let some distance between hos boyfriend.

He smirked at the boy who was barely holding himself up against the fridge and sucking in air like he cannot get enough. At the distraction of Jack trying to get his baring's back Aster reaches down and deftly unbuttons and unzips Jack's jeans reaching one hand in as far as the tight jeans will let him to run his fingers against Jack's cock.

He can hear a low, "God," come from Jack's mouth and Aster decides to give Jack some relief. So he removes his hand and slides both Jacks pants and underwear down to his knees casing Jack's cock to spring loose bouncing lightly in thin air as Aster lowers to his knees as will. Aster lingers his face just above Jack's length breathing heavily as he lets his warm breath caress the flesh as Aster helps Jack to completely remove his jeans and underwear as well as the socks.

Tossing the clothing to the side Aster looks up towards Jack's face. Jack is gazing down at Aster with his pupils dilated leaving just a slight sliver of the blue Aster loves visible. Jack is griping the handle of the fridge with white knuckles as the other grips the side. Aster enjoys how easily Jack can be strung, like a tight rubber band stretched to its limits, just of his touch. He goes back to the thought of wanting to give some relief so he moves his face forward and quickly swallows down Jack's cock to hit the back of his throat.

Jack in r3eply bangs his head against the fridge again and his hands release their death grip on the fridge just to change their target to Aster's head and hair. Aster groans around the hot appendage against his tongue as he runs his tongue along the underside making the man above him shudder in pleasure. Moans fill and bounce of the surfaces of the kitchen that fall from Jack's mouth as Jack lightly pumps his hips into the warm mouth.

He gasps as Aster lightly runs his top teeth against the sensitive flesh being mindful not to be hard as he grips the back of Jack's knees before he moves his head back to suck on the tips lapping at the pre cum dripping from the weeping hole. He is surprised when Jack's hands grip tightly to the point of pain and pushes his cock back into Aster's mouth.

This is new, is all he can think as Jack face fucks his mouth in rapid succession gripping his hair. Aster removes one of his hands from Jack's knees and releases his own cock from their confines; pushing his own work jeans down as far as he can until he can grab his length and pump it. He moans around the cock in his mouth causing vibration up Jack's length.

Jack moans and lets out words as he pushes his cock into Aster's mouth as he works to his release. "Damn that feels so good." The pump of his hips getting more erratic in rhythm becoming more shallow the closer he comes. "Shit Aster I am so close."

Aster just relaxes his throat and grabs Jack's knees again so that he can swallow Jack's release when he feels Jack stiffen. Jack's cock half buried into Aster's mouth when Aster feels the first spurt of cum going down his throat as he remember to swallow as more fills his mouth quickly. Jack above him letting out a loud scream of Aster's name. Jack finally releases the hold on Aster's hair and goes boneless against the fridge behind him.

Aster quickly swallows it all and then makes sure Jack's cock is clean and he makes slurping noises as

Aster moves back to stand letting his pants fall to the floor and bring his underwear back up over his straining erection. Jack's eyes are closed when Aster is looking down on him again and breathing slower a small grin on his lips. Aster moves forward pushing his own still hard cock into Jack's hip. Jack opens his eyes again to stare at Aster with a smirk before reaching up as he pulls Aster down to meet in a passionate kiss.

Aster grabs around both of Jack's thighs and lifts up causing Jack to wrap his legs around his waist tightly. Aster pulls back from the fridge holding Jack tightly as he moves towards the bedroom. To be able to walk Aster breaks the kiss and Jack just changes course to cause his own abuse to Aster's neck shifting slightly.

At one point Aster almost trips over a side table against the hall wall but turns just in time to slam Jack into the wall when Jack had. The little trickster had shifted enough to have Aster's cock trapped between him and started rubbing his slowly hardening cock against Aster's clothed hard length A that causes Aster to become weak at the knees. Aster returns with his own thrusts rocking against Jack's thrust pushing Jack into the wall. "Damn tricky bastard," spills from Aster's mouth and Jack just smirks in return down before throwing his head back with a large moan.

Aster starts moving again pushing from the wall just to change location to against the door. While Aster tries to open the door to the bedroom Jack continues his grinding that causes Aster to stop just to close his eyes and groan. Finally with some luck and many minutes of trying Aster gets the door open and stumbles in closing it with his foot behind him.

Jack takes more control here and un-wraps his legs from Aster to touch the ground. He pulls down Aster to meet his lips and Jack continues to suck on Aster's lower lip and suck Aster's tongue into his mouth. Aster pushes against Jack to the end of the bed but Jack fights him to keep from being pushed onto the bed.

Before Aster can think he finds himself on his back on the bed instead of Jack with Jack straddling his stomach. He looks up to a smirking Jack looking down at him with heat in his eyes.

"You know that was not even fair in the kitchen. Now I don't know if I will be able to be in there doing anything simple without getting hard." Jack removes his shirt to give Aster a lovely view of pale skin looming over him.

"Well I could not resist getting my dessert for an end to a great meal made by someone I loved," Aster sweet talks causing Jack to blush red that starts at his cheeks and moves down his chest. Aster knows the compliments still makes Jack blush like a school girl and loves every second of it.

"Well you got your dessert then and I didn't. How can that be fair." Aster places his hands on Jacks hips rubbing his thumbs against hip bones and Jack moves his hands up the still clothed chest of Aster. He starts to unbutton Aster's work shirt slowly and biting at the fit chest below him with each new piece of skin shown.

Finally when all the buttons are undone he pushes the shirt open around Aster and runs his hands back up the muscle toned chest. He bends down and kisses Aster hard dipping his tongue into the mouth before sliding his hands back down scrapping his nail lightly. Aster arches up in into the hands and into the nails scrapping his skin in thin red lines with slight pain.

Jack chuckles at the kink he just found out of the slight pain Aster enjoys that gives him lots of thoughts for the future. He gets his mind back into what he is doing though as he shifts down Aster's body to the underwear clad erection where a sticky wet spot is visible at the tip. Jack turns his head and wraps his lips around the Aster's shaft in the underside completely bypassing attention to the tip and sucking slightly leaving a wet spot. He nips at it lightly to not hurt and moves farther down the shaft repeating the sucking and nipping all the way to the base.

Aster digs his hands into the sheets below him at the sensation Jack is giving him by paying attention to the large vein under his cock. Aster has always enjoyed Jack's attention when the boy is in the mode to suck him but this is new and he wants to know where Jack learned it. The thoughts all fly out of his mind of asking when Jack finally pays attention to his weeping tip though it is through his boxers.

Jack sucks the tips into his mouth and though cloth is not very nice the sticky salty part makes him moan sending vibrations down Aster's cock to his balls. Jack hears the groan above him and knows it is torture. He moves his head back and sits up again to get a view of his boyfriend. He grins at the unraveled look Aster has with his eyes closed tight and breathing hard. Even with his boyfriend's darker skin to his own milky white, Jack can see the flush of arousal in Aster's cheeks.

Jack likes what he sees and glad he had waited until Aster to do anything but ready to give Aster a gift. Some prep is needed Jack knows from his research due to nerves of going farther. So he removes Aster's boxers sliding them down his long muscled legs before getting them completely off to toss them somewhere.

Jack then moves back up Aster's body so that he can let Aster know what he wants. So Jack leans down so he don't have to look Aster in the eyes because even though he knows what he wants it is nerve racking for him about what is going to happen.

So Jack nibbles on Aster's ear. Aster is pushing his hips up from the bed for some friction and relief. "Aster, I want you to fuck me."

Aster freezes at the comment and he pushes Jack back to see his face. "Are you sure, love?"

Jack looks to the side for a second his nerves trying to make him back out but he turns back to Aster and nods his head in confirmation.

At that Aster whole body sings with want and love for Jack who he knows is still a virgin. It is a gift he knows Jack had been keeping for someone special from past conversations. So he will make this as good as he can for his Frostbite.

Aster rolls the two over to put Jack so that he is on top and kisses Jack sweetly trying to show all his love through the connection. Aster pulls back and looks at the younger nervous male and whispers, "I love you and I am going to take care of you baby."

Jack bites his lip but nods. He loves Aster and knows he will make this as best he can. Jack also knows Aster has the knowledge and experience to do so. So he whispers back, "I love you to and trust you."

Aster beams before he moves to what has become his side of the bed and digs through his night stand. He pulls out some lube, a condom, and a dildo. At the dildo Jack's eyes widen at the fact Aster had that. "Trust me baby it will help in the end."

Jack nods looking at all in his hands grabbing them from Aster to inspect them. Aster cannot help but chuckle at Jack being so curious which makes Jack blush. Jack moves from the dildo, to the lube, and finally the condom which he tosses across the room. Aster gives him a curious look and Jack just shrugs mumbling something.

"What was that love?" Aster inquires hoping he didn't do something wrong.

"I'm allergic to latex. But I want to feel you anyways," Jack with a little more strength in his voice.

Aster gives him a look and then nods before kissing Jack again laying his body down to the side of Jack's propping up on one elbow. "If that is what you want that is what you will have, love. I will be picking up some different condoms just in case later."

Jack nods and takes a deep breathe. Aster decides moves past the awkward moment by first rubbing his hands along Jack's chest and stomach. He wants Jack to relax which after a few minutes of the light touches Jack finally starts to. Aster moves lower from there moving his hands lower to grip Jack's cock and pumping it a few times.

He takes it slow for Jack to try and let go of some anxiety until he moves on. That is Aster's focus is to make it good for Jack. When Jack's breathing starts to labor he removes his hand and Jack groans in protest. Aster ignores that and slips his hand down father to the small ring of muscle between spread legs and circles his middle finger around it.

Jack gasps and tenses so Aster leans down and nibbles on Jack's ear suckling on the lob while still just letting Jack get used to having something down there that is foreign to him. "Shhh, baby, relax. I am going to take very good care of you, baby, just wait. I will make it good for you that you will be screaming and begging."

Aster while talking grabs the lube and pops the cap. He coats his three middle fingers of his hand with some difficulty but he knows he has to keep Jack calm. If he tenses or struggles then he could seriously hurt Jack.

"You're doing so good, baby. You're so beautiful and all mine. I cannot wait to take you and claim you as just that. MINE." Aster sooths to Jack growling the last bit.

Jack gasp at the word and at the cool fingers covered in lube touches his puckered hole. He tries to concentrate on his breathing instead of the weird yet pleasant feeling of Aster's fingers there. Aster takes his middle finger curling the others and circles the ring of muscles one last time before taking a breath of his own and pushing against the ring that shows resist.

Wiggling his finger and pushes with a little bit of pressure Aster finally is able to get his finger in the first knuckle. He lets Jack breathe once at the feeling and then moves his finger in deeper, wiggling and working his finger in deeper. Finally he has his whole middle finger deep in Jack and he stills at his walls squeezing him. He tries to get Jack's mind off the new experience by running his hand connected to the arm holding him up through Jack hair. He also runs his nose along Jack's temple and down his cheek to try and comfort.

Jack squeezes his walls to try and remove the finger in him but also enjoys it though the weird feeling it is something he could get used to. He turns his head to Aster and reaches to kiss him moving his hips some down onto the hand to get it to move. Aster takes the queue and starts pumping his finger in and out of Jack, curling his long finger when deep inside Jack's ass looking for that one spot.

Aster takes his clues from Jack's own body so when Jack starts pushing his rear against Aster is when he adds another finger a little quicker than before while still pumping. Jack walls squeeze the fingers tightly while hissing in discomfort but he pulls both his spread legs up. It spreads his cheeks more giving Aster more room than when the legs where lying flat. It also stretches his puckered hole to accommodate for Aster's fingers.

Aster grins at having Jack move his legs that give him better movement of his hand that he pulls his two fingers out almost all the way before pushing them back in harder than before. He is rewarded with an "Oh fuck," falling from his baby's mouth and continues the rough yet gentle treatment. Jack throws one of his legs over Asters waist and using his feet as leverage starts to try and take the fingers deeper into him.

Aster curls the two fingers hitting a nerve that makes Jack's whole body spasm and he knows he has found the elusive prostate. He continues to keep aiming for that spot and adding to his memory where it is at so that he could work with finding it with his cock soon. He relishes in the moans falling from the lips of the younger man who is trying to impale himself onto the fingers. Aster takes his third slick finger and pushes it in so much easier. Jack tenses for a second before taking back up his movement and pushing against the intrusive yet pleasurable fingers in his ass.

Aster's own cock pulses with anticipation of being balls deep in the ass of the wanton body. He pushes his own cock from some relief against the ass and his own hand moaning. Aster, listening to Jack's moans and gasps, could get off on just the noises Jack makes. He does not want this to end to early though.

Once Jack seems stretched enough he removes his fingers and lets out a groan and chuckle of Jack trying his best to keep them deep inside him. It was so tempting just to bury his cock inside of the smaller male but he still wanted to do just a little more prep with his cock being so thick and long. So instead he grabs the dildo and lathers it up because it can do more than his own fingers.

He shifts his body between Jacks legs moving one leg to rest the ankle on his shoulder. From experience Aster had learned Jack was very flexible and could almost put his knees up by his head, so Aster does not worry about discomfort there. He moves the tip of the dildo to Jack's lubed and stretched hole pushing in slowly as not to force. Jack's breath is harsh above him as he tries to draw his knees together but Aster just holds the one still down by his waist wide.

It doesn't take long before Jack's resistance of his puckered hole sucks in the tip of the dildo. Aster just starts to slowly work it into the willing body pulling it out a bit before he pushes it back in. Jack's hole taking more and more each time causing Jack to arch in pleasure trying to push more into him but also hiss out in pain. Before the two even know it the dildo is all the way. It had been a long process up until then so the rest for a few minutes.

It is Jack who initiates the next step as he starts to move his body against the fake cock making it pump lightly into him as his moans. It is all Aster needs to pull the dildo out to the tip and pushing Back into Jack harsher than what he had done for his fingers. It is now that Aster wants Jack to scream and beg for his own cock instead of the imitation.

Even with the slight pain in being stretched Jack arches and wiggles wildly on the bed. He wants to fell it hit his prostate over and over again and make him cum. Aster though grins devilishly and only aims for the prostate ever few pumps of the fake cock. It is a beautiful sight of watching Jack wither trying and seeking for pleasure and release but Aster will not let him. Aster slowly strokes himself anticipating how the tight hole will feel around his pulsing cock.

"Aster please," Jack begs as he rocks his hips into the dildo.

"What is it Jack? What are you wanting me to do?" Aster leans up over and because of the ankle on his shoulder it causes Jack to bend the knee to his chest.

Aster keeps pounding the fake cock into Jack as he stares down into the beautiful flushed face. He purposely decides to slow down the thrusts making them shallow. Jack groans at the loss of friction and opens his eyes finally to look up at Aster.

His eyes are pleading but Aster wants Jack to beg. "Please, Aster please more."

Aster keeps up the shallow slow thrusts baring his dilated green eyes into jack own blown blue ones. "I'm sorry love. I don't quite understand what you are asking for."

Jack's eyes flash with irritation and growls out deeply but low, "I want you to fuck me Aster. So hard that I don't even know my own name. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow. So fuck me damnit, hard and fast before I do it myself of find someone who can."

Aster's own eyes flash and the threat, though he knows it is a mute threat, and slams the dildo into Jack's prostate making Jack scream out. "What was that, dear? I could not hear you. You will have to speak over a mumble." He continues to slam the dildo into jack.

Jack screams out brokenly his thoughts as his prostate is abused, "Fuck me. Please Aster. I want your cock so deep inside me I will feel the pain in my back tomorrow making me think about your cock deep inside me."

Aster grins at the plea and pulls the fake cock out of Jack tossing it to the side. It rolls off the bed as Aster lathers up his own cock quickly and aligning it with Jack's. Aster hesitates and looks down at Jack asking silently if he truly wants this. When he receives a nod Aster bends down kissing Jack hard and sloppily with Jack's leg bent in between them and slams his cock into Jack until their balls slap against each other.

Jack rips his mouth away crying out in pain and tears prick his eyes. Jack is so tight even with all the prep, his cock throbbing and he wants to just slam into the younger man over and over. He doesn't though and bends down kissing Jack all over his face as Jack gets used to having his larger cock inside him pushing against the walls of his ass.

Jack breathes through his nose at the sudden intrusion but even through the pain it feels too good to just stop. He wants Aster to move so he moves his own slightly. He hisses in slight pain but the prepping had done good to get him mostly stretched. So he wraps his arms around Aster's neck and awkwardly rocks his hips into the cock buried deep inside him.

Aster pulls back slowly before snapping his hips forward slamming is cock back into Jack's tight hole. He grunts at the tightness as his cock slides back into the tight space again swallowing his cock to the base. Aster shifts to try and hit Jack's prostate and repeats pulling back slowly and slamming back into Jack's willing body.

Jack does his best to meet Aster's thrusts but it is awkward at times when the movements of his own hips almost makes Aster slip out of his body. Jack will not just lay there and let Aster do all the work so he continues to concentrate on pushing his hips forward as Aster slams into him. Trying to keep up though does not last long as Aster slams into Jack hitting his prostate with force that Jack screams. The tight knot in his stomach and balls unbearable to almost painful.

Jack's walls squeeze around Aster's cock in almost chock hold and Aster has to do everything to keep from blowing his load into Jack now. Instead Aster hooks the leg at his side into the curve of his elbow and lets the one on his shoulder slide down his other arm. "Right there again please. Harder Faster." Aster hears Jack plead as he lightly thrusts into Jack putting little pressure on Jack's prostate.

He knows they are both very close to blowing their loads so he tells Jack, "Touch yourself baby. I want you to pump your cock as i am ramming into your tight little ass." He watches, continuing his torture, as Jack moves one of his hands from the sheets and down his stomach collecting some of his pre cum from his belly before he grips his length. "That's right baby. Pump it hard. I want to see you cum and cover yourself in your own spunk." Aster hooks both to the younger mans knees in his elbows spreading the man wide and pushing back. Aster shifts to being more on his own knees lifting Jack's ass off the bed.

Once in position Aster starts ramming into Jack in short fast strokes. Slamming the tip of his cock into the already abused prostate over and over again. "Oh, Aster more, Harder," Jack says through a moan. Aster goes as fast as he can his thighs burning in protest but he can easily ignore them as the tight walls squeeze him mercilessly.

Jack continues to grips his cock hard sliding his slick sticky hand up and down in a speed rivaling what his boyfriend is doing into his ass. The tightness in his balls and stomach finally snaps and he cums all over his chest, face, and hair in large clumps of semen coating himself mixing with teh sweat of his body. He continues to milk himself with his own hand shutting spurt after spurt of his own cum onto him while screaming Aster's name.

Aster shudders at the scream and the walls that have tightened around him trying to milk his own cum out. He slams his cock into Jack three more times before he stills balls deep with an "Fuck, Jack." His whole body shakes as he fills Jack's ass with his spunk. Aster breathes hard as the ass keeps squeezing milking him for all he is worth.

They both go lax as Jack collapses down back onto the bed like a noodle. Aster releases Jack's legs that flop around his waist as he himself covers Jack with his own body lay his head beside Jack's. The cum on Jack's body squishes between them but they will take a shower later so he does not care of teh sticky mess.

Jack breathes harshly below him. "Damn that felt good." He shifts and hisses at teh pain in his lower back. "Owww fuck."

Aster chuckles above him turning his head to Jack. His tongue darts out licking off some of the cum from Jack's face. "I will get you some pain reliever when i catch my breath." Aster moves to the side off Jack so the younger male can get more comfortable. He runs his hands up and down Jack in a relaxing manner for a time and chuckles at the drying semen. "You, love, need a shower."

Jack chuckles but stops as he winces. "Yeah, yeah and so do you sweaty. Probably more than i do. In a little bit though. Maybe you can help me clean." Jack grins at Aster that is sexy with the spots of semen sticking in places.

Aster leans down and kisses Jack lightly running his tongue along Jack's lips. "All you had to do was say was you were ready for another round. Insatiable brat."

Jack outright laughs at that and pushes at Aster shoulder. "We'll see old man."

Aster huffs back but smiles as he gets up from teh bed. Jack watches him curiously when Aster places one knee on the bed and goes to protest when Aster hooks one arm around his legs and the other his shoulders lifting him up. He huffs while pouting as Aster carries him into the bathroom. "I can walk you know. It just stings."

Aster smiles down and nips at the pouted bottom lip. "That pout just makes me want to fuck you again. Maybe i even will." He punctuates that when he sets Jack on his feet holding him to his back, so he can turn the water on, with a small thrust of his half hard cock. "Told you lets see if you can keep up with me."

Jack groans but pushes back into the cock reaching back to grip it and pump it. Jack believes he wont be going to work the next day as planned but does not seem to care. Aster plans to make sure that Jack can barely walk without thinking of his cock inside him and wanting it more and that he wants Jack to call in sick because there is so much he wants to try.


	23. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter except for the epilogue!!!!!

Aster parks shifting his truck into park, causing it to whine in protest, before throwing the door open. He runs through the parking lot, past people with a quick apology, and up the steps of the court house while trying to finish buttoning his blazer. Aster had woken up late to his phone going off with a text from Jack asking: "Are you going to make it today? We are going in soon."

It had taken Aster all of a few seconds to figure out the trial was to start today with Pitch. With a quick reply "I'll be there," Aster was jumping into the shower to get ready. Now here he was in a hurry to make it in time before Jack was on the stand for questioning. Hopefully they had not gotten to that part yet or were starting with other employees they found out went through something similar.

Aster reaches the top steps and the he walks in. At the front desk he hands over his I.D. as they take down his name and information and also directs him to the court room he will want. He then moves around to the side removing his wallet and keys into a dish before moving through the metal detectors. Luckily there is no delay as it does not go off and the guard by it nods his head.

Once through all the technical stuff Aster then power walks down the hall. He wants to sprint but then he might be tackled by a guard walking around. What would be more suspicious than a man running like a madman through a court room? Aster really does not want to find out. Down the hall, take the second right, court room 11 on your left. "There it is," Aster whispers and he almost groans at the sign beside it saying court in session.

He sweeps his eyes of the room. He sees Pitch at the right table sitting with his back straight, like he has a rod going straight up his spin, and his defense lawyer, whom he does not know, sitting beside him hunched like he don't even want to be there. He cannot see his face but Aster has to think he is scowling. That thought makes him giddy. He doesn't think long on that though as he looks and sees Jack's shocking white hair in the front row behind the prosecutor, his brother Sage, table.

Aster should have been here earlier so he could be by his love if not closer. Instead he slips in and moves to the back row, where he can see the back of Jack's head, beside a man he defiantly knows, his neighbor and Jack's school mentor Sandy. Sandy gives him thumbs up and then he notices on the other side of Sandy is a young lady maybe in her late 20's. Her hair is made up of a array of greens blues and purples framing her face. Even sitting Aster knows she is petite dressed in a long skirt and nice shirt. Aster writes her off as someone there for one of the others who are to take the stand.

Aster decides he better pay attention some so he knows what is going on but his thought keep going back to Jack, considering he keeps staring at the back of his head. Even if his brother is the lawyer defending the company and its employees he was more into art than law and rules. It is a wonder Jack does not feel someone staring at him and turn around. Not my luck I have to wait until a break or something. His Jack who his head down has as Aster can see and guesses is in nerves, though those beside him must be others they plan to question as they are in so other forms of nerves. Aster really wishes he could let him know he was there but he had to turn his phone off. So Aster looks around to help lighten the weight on his heart.

At the front, behind the slightly raised podium Aster sees the judge, a rounded face, bald headed man sitting there with a gavel in one hand, inspecting it? Aster wonders if he is really a judge as the man has a large smile on his face and it looks almost like he is lightly bouncing in his seat.

Aster has not seen a lot of judges, and really the only ones where on TV thank you, but they all seemed to be hard faced and critical. This man seems to have a child like quality to him. Aster just doesn't keep his mind on the strange man as who is he to judge or be critical. Watching all the cops shows don't make him no expert and as long as Pitch gets his ass handed to him in the end he don't care much.

Aster turns his attention to the audience behind the row of nervous people behind the prosecutor. Sitting 2 rows in front of him and right behind Jack is Jack's parents and sister. Emma actually turns around as if kind of board but she would be there no matter what for her big brother. As she looks around she spots Aster giving him a grin and a small wave. That attracts the attention of both her parents who turn to see who she is waving at. They also greet him with nods of their heads but turn back to the trial.

Emma keeps her eyes on Aster and points at him then to Jack then back to him, asking if he wants her to let Jack know he is there. Aster just shakes his head negatively because he doesn't want to distract him should he be thinking or anything. No matter how much he wishes he could. Emma just beams at him before looking to her mother whisper something to her and turns back around.

Leaving one ear to the going on of court Aster's eyes continue to roam. Aster's eye catches a guy in a red coat, and not a deep red like burgundy but a bright red, like Santa's coat read. The guy has white hair and a white beard sitting with his arms crossed. He sits at the front along with all the other people to talk against pitch that are mostly employees of the local Wal-Mart. It must be North who Jack had mentioned from time to time. The man is large like Jack said but not like fat but looks like a person you would not want to meet in a back alley.

Aster continues his observation and had to do a double take. There on the far left side of the room Aster can see people he did not know was coming. Hell he did not even know they actually knew about the trail but he must have figures since Sage was the one prosecuting. He sees his sister, all his 5 other brothers, along with their spouses, and his parent sitting in seats.

Unlike Jack Iris does seem to get the creepy feeling of being watch and turns seeing Aster. She gives him a glare and he knows that was or being late. They must have been able to talk to Jack beforehand. He returns the glare with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders like what can I do, I am here now. She shakes her head but smiles at him.

Now it is his turn looking at here with a raised eyebrow and a sweep of their family, a silent question of why are they there. She also smiles and waves her hand towards the direction of Jack, they are here for Jack. That is so nice to know they are so supportive of his boyfriend they would be there. Though he has to think if something ever went wrong with they may disown and take Jack instead. Well he will just have to make sure that don't happen.

He is brought back to the trial at hand when Jack is called to the stand. He watches Jack stand from his feet and glances at those beside him. They all seem more relaxed and Aster understands that Jack is going to be the last. Jack straightens his white dark blue jacket as he moves through the gate and up to the chair behind the half bars.

Jack is asked to raise his right hand and ask him if he swears he is going to be truthful no matter or or face the consequences. "I do." At those words they try to send Aster to another place where he could say that but shakes his head to bring it back from the clouds.

Aster looks to the front to see Jack sweeping the whole room and he passes over Aster. Aster's heart drops for a second but then Jack's eyes snap back locking with his. Aster can see an underlining fear in there of having to answer these uncomfortable questions but at seeing Aster they seem to lighten more with strength. Aster is so glad Jack knows he is there for him that Jack draw strength and sits straighter.

Jack has to turn away and pay attention to Safe. The first question is does he know the defendant and what was his relations with him.

"Yes, I do know him and he was a manager that I worked with from time to time. Out communication was all professional and we only ever saw each other at work. Whenever we talked it was always during work hours and him informing what I need to do. Even if we saw each other on breaks we never talked or sat together."

Sage nods to Jack giving a smile in assurance. His next question is asking Jack when things turned from what he had described.

"It was after I turned 18 and had graduated from high school. I had worked there since I was 16 but after that time Pitch would approach me on break. Even then conversation was strained to just asking how I was and work. We never talked about our personal lives and after greetings and forced pleasantries we would sit quietly with me usually watching the TV if something good was on. So around one and a half years give or take."

Sage moves causing Jack to follow his eyes toward the jury. Aster has a sinking feeling that this is where things are going to get to the harder questions and Sage does not disappoint. The next question asks Jack to describe what happened in some interactions with Pitch Black to the day of November 9th.

Here Jack takes a breath and tries to keep his eyes on Sage and not anyone else. He had practiced with Sage on the questions in preparing but also since Sage was Aster's brother he knew he could trust him. The only two people that would be better would be Emma or Aster himself. "After some time Mr. Black started to make comments. Harsh comments. He would comment on my hair saying I dye it when it is natural, harshly call me stupid and names if something that happened in the department I was working went. He also would comment about my sexuality in derogatory ways."

Sage looks at Jack and as he takes a breath to more he interrupts him. He asks him to explain more about the comments about his sexuality.

Jack looks at Sage in shock before he clears his throat. Oh next time they play football Aster is going to put Sage into the ground to the point he will want to quit.

"Umm-well-I-," Jack has to breathe and get his courage. He also takes a peak at Aster who gives him a large smile. He pushes through. "I'm gay. So Mr. Black used to attack that fact calling me names like faggot, cock sucker, and more. He also would ask me things like if I like to be on my knees. He seemed to hate me about the fact that I liked men. There had also been a few times when he would poke his finger into my chest or bump shoulders harshly that I would stumble once he was done. Once or twice in the store he would even get close to be inches from my face and push me back because he didn't want faggot germs."

Sage nods his head and this time waits. Even if admitting in a court room about being gay Jack took it in stride and helps to let the jury understand what kind of man Pitch is.

"That is how it went for a while until the day someone stood up to him." Jack smiles at this eyes darting to Aster quickly. "After that I started to stand up for myself more until another manager finally noticed Mr. Blacks behavior. Up until then he was careful other where not around but after the person stood up to him he was getting worse not caring who was around. Once other managers knew they took it to Mr. North who proceeded to put Mr. Black on probation and could not work when I was working. Then I started seeing him outside of work. He would never approach me but would turn up and just stare from where he was outside my house or school. He even one time stood across the street when I was on a date."

Sage walks back towards his desk and picks up something. He asks Jack to continue please of what happened on November 9th.

Jack seems to have more confidence especially since the questioning seems to be coming to an end. "That day was just a normal work day. I was heading for the break room in the back get a drink and maybe a snack. Before I even got there I was pushed up against the wall and kissed. I didn't know who it was as I was occupied with my cell phone but the person was trying to shove their tongue down my throat. I had hit my head against the wall with the force that it dazed me but I was finally pushing back throwing Mr. Black off me. He would not stop though and kept coming at me trying to grope me and kiss me more. Finally I got fed up and kneed him. Mr. North had showed up by that time and Mr. Black said I had attacked him."

Sage tells Jack that his questions are done and addresses the judge. He asks him if he can show a video to the jury and the bald man agrees. Aster looks to the side where a large screen had been pulled down and the lights are shut off. On the screen a video comes up and Sage tells everyone that the video is the security tape in the back to watch employees so they don't take merchandise. Aster feels his gut tighten and clenches his fist. He don't know if he wants to get sick or hit someone at watching someone forcing himself on his Frostbite. Even though he was proud at the fight Jack put up. After it is all done Sage says he is done with his questions.

Now the lawyer for Pitch stands and it is his turn to ask questions. Aster is not sure but by the end he may want to hit some people just by how arrogant the lawyer stands and walks. Even if he doesn't want to be here he is still being paid and has to do his job. He greets Jack and goes through what Jack already said just to make sure he heard right.

This is what really had Jack nervous that every time he met with Sage for preparations he always came to the apartment after because he needed to be with Aster. He wanted to just hug and be held and talk a little of why he was scared. The nightmare that plagued him because no matter how much they prepared Jack and Sage would not know what the defense lawyer would ask. The nightmares were always of Pitch walking free laughing at Jack because he could not answer or no one believed him.

One time the nightmare had taken a twist of Jack being led away in handcuffs for some reason that had Jack screaming awake that he was innocent and sweating. That particular nightmare accrued one day Jack was staying with Aster in the apartment and Aster had just held Jack as he cried and babbled. Aster did everything to reassure his boyfriend it would all be good and the true scum would pay for his actions. Even if Aster was having his own nightmares of Jack saying he liked the forced kiss from Pitch but he knew that was not true and would stand strong for his boyfriend because he needed that from him.

Aster growls and Sandy has to put a hand on his biceps to keep him in his seat. The girl sitting there gives him a strange look. That question from the lawyer was uncalled for even if Jack had to answer it over the objection. He saw the same video everyone else said and he did not return the kiss or liked it. Jack was scowling as well.

"No sir I did not enjoy being attacked. My delay in pushing him away was because I was pushed into the wall made of concrete and the back of my head hit the wall stunning me and making things fuzzy along with being shocked that someone did that at work. When I got my baring's I did push him away and fought him the whole time after that until I knead him."

The lawyer nods his head and knows not to bagger him so he moves on. He says the next question is his last for Jack and it shocks everyone he thinks the words that leave his mouth. Did Jack lead him on to think he was attracted to Pitch?

Jack gets emotional here his hands grip his knees. "No! I did not lead Mr. Black on that I was attracted to him at any time. I never even saw him outside of the store or approached him in the break room. He always came to me. That's all. No attraction on my part and I never once would have gave him the impression. I was in fact always uncomfortable around Pitch since I was 16 because he gave me the creeps like the Boogeyman under the bed kind of creepy," finishes Jack arrogantly.

Everyone in the court room started to laugh that the judge had to regain order in the court and told the court attendant to strike the last statement. Jack even was warned about saying something again. Jack was released back to his seat in the stands and he had a large smile on his face. He even shot a smirk at a scowling murderous looking Pitch as he crossed through to the rest of the audience.

Jack shot Aster a smirk as well but it was more a heated looked. Aster stirs in his seat at the look but smirks back at Jack. Jack sits and they listen to the judge say they were breaking for lunch and would be back for any rebuttal witnesses from the defense and the end of the trial.

Aster stands with everyone and makes his way out of the court room as Jack goes through another door with North, others witnesses, and Sage. He will meet him soon as they probably want to review or give each other pats for a good job so far.

Aster waits out with Jack's family, his family, Sandy, and the other lady that was sitting with them. They don't have to wait long before the door opens and the others start to file out. When Jack steps out eh door he looks around for a second and then breaks out into a run. He runs straight into Aster's arms. He wraps his arms around Aster's neck pulling him down into a heated kiss that has everyone around them laughing at the young mans enthusiasm.

When they break apart Aster is breathless but asks anyways. "What was that for Frostbite?"

"For finally showing up you jerk. Might start thinking you are a bad boyfriend with you being late so much. Our first date and now this." Jack says all this in one breath smiling up at Aster the whole time.

Everyone around them seems to laugh harder as Jack unwinds his arms form Aster's neck but does so only to move to attach himself like a leach to Aster. Jack tucks himself under Aster's arm wrapping his own thin arms around Aster's waist content to be somewhere beside a stuff court room and with those he loves and the man he is in love with. He looks around at everyone with a big and relieved smile. Everyone ca see the stress of the last couple months just melting away from the youthful face.

"You would think we already won this when it is only a break," Aster comments though he cannot help the infectious smile of Jack's. f

Jack just laughs but has the grace to blush at his antics with the big audience. "I am just happy to have the questioning over. Means this is almost over as well. I also enjoyed the look of fury on Pitch's face when I was all done."

Aster chuckles and with his arm around Jack squeezes his shoulder. As those come round to congratulate him, giving him pats as Jack will not relinquish his hold on Aster. Aster is touched that Jack won't let go because it really means Aster means something to Jack in show and the others will just have to wait for a hug another time. Aster can't seem to sympathize with them though.

Jack introduces him to North, who pats Aster on the shoulder so hard Aster thought he might collapse, and a lady named Tanya but everyone calls her tooth. At least everyone at the school does since a kid she used to teach started it because she was so obsessed with the kids brushing their teeth that she had them do it after breakfast and lunch. She even provides the kids of her class toothbrushes out of her own pocket. Aster has to wonder this is the teacher he is assisting in the school near his as he studies to become a teacher. Aster really hopes Jack don't bring the habit home, home the little cramped apartment that he wants to share completely with Jack even if they are on top of each other in living space, since the girl gets so close to Aster's face to see his teeth.

The hyperactive woman finally moves off to talk to others as they move towards the cafeteria of the building for food. Jack and Aster hang back still holding each other as the other move ahead talking loudly.

Aster finally believes it is time and bends his head down eyes forward to watch everyone else whispering in Jack's ear. "Move on with me."

Jack freezes causing Aster to stop and turn to look at him, their group moving forward still without them. "What did you say?"

"I said move in with me. You pretty much live there or are there just there even if you don't stay the night 80% of the week as it is. You call it home and it feels like home to me when you are there. If you don't want to live in the apartment with me then I have savings we can look for a house. I can support us both that you don't have to work and can just concentrate on finishing up your school. So what do you say? Move in with me completely and officially."

Jack searches the green eyes in front of him and sees the sincerity of the request. Jack can tell Aster had thought about this and Jack's own mind had wondered what it would be like to just move in but never wanted to impose no matter if he was there 4 or more nights out of the week most weeks.

He looks up into the eyes of the man he first saw in Wal-Mart bent over cussing because he could not find a certain product and just liking how his ass looked in the jeans. The man he teased and attracted too from the start that he turned around snarking at Jack. The teasing Jack did every time he saw Aster in the store that he just loved to rile the Aussie up so he could listen to the voice. He didn't think Aster would give him the time of day otherwise. He never once thought it would come to this but he could say he was genuinely happy.

There is really no thought that needs to go in it so Jack just nods his head quickly. "Yes, yes I will move in with you. Even in the cramped apartment and everything. No need for a house right now but maybe later down the road. Anywhere would be fine though just as long as you are there with me."

At the end of it both are smiling like fools leaning in to a sweet kiss, Jack on his toes and arms around Aster's neck pulling himself close to the body. Aster bending his neck down to capture the pale lips, arms around the smaller males waist, and pushing his large hands into the smaller back against him. He can truly say that back when they meet Aster never would have thought that within months he would be this happy.

The two break for breath foreheads pushed together the court house completely forgotten. Jack whispers for only Aster to hear, eyes shining with love, "I love you Aster." Aster just returns the sentiment with the same amount of passion in a whisper, "I love you too Jack."

The End


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the life after for Aster and Jack in Wal-Mart Romance.   
> ROTG it belongs to DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce

Epilogue-Forever and What May Come  
The cart squeaked as it was being guided down the aisle weaving around the crowded Wal-Mart. Aster was not paying any attention to what was on the shelves. Instead what he was looking for was a mischievous white haired man that had disappeared on him in the cracker isle. It had been 5 months since the end of the trial and He had asked Jack to start living with him.   
Jack had moved in shortly after, leaving only the things at his parents that would not fit into the apartment. They had defiantly had their ups and downs since then but had made it through. Fights and love happening in the apartment they shared. One time getting to the point Jack stayed at his parents but luckily had returned in the middle of the night climbing back into the bed they shared. It was bound to happen because though Jack had been over a lot they were still not in the position of being tripping and stumbling over each other every day.   
Aster sighed out as he reached the end of the isle neither hearing nor seeing Jack anywhere. So he moved on picking up this and that he knew they needed figuring Jack would show up. He thought about what had changed in the last 5 months. The biggest is that Aster and Jack had just broke ground for having their own house that was a little out of Burgess about a week ago. Of course it was contracted out to Bunnymund Construction, discount, so Aster had a big part in building their home. Aster had saved enough money and Jack had inherited some money after his maternal grandmother passed away leaving a large lump son to all the grandchildren.   
Aster though he would use the money to help pay for school but Jack had actually brought up the dream of them having a home instead of the little apartment. It was not going to be a large over lavish home as that was neither of their styles but would have more than at the moment. They had worked on the plans together with input from both their families, and that is a lot of opinions. They ironed them out taking them about 2 months before they could break ground.   
Another big change was Jack was not working anymore at Wal-Mart. Just after the trail jack had turned in his 2 weeks’ notice and just wanting to worry about his school and getting teacher assistant work out of the way. North was sad to see Jack go though they frequented the place often seeing North or was being invited to the man’s overly planned parties at his home. Not lavish suit and tie parties, both Aster and Jack could not be more thankful for that, but LOTS of people. Aster was happy Jack was not working at a place where people attacked him. He was not ready for another Pitch.   
So Jack was mostly just working on getting his classes out of the way as fast as he can without pushing himself too far. He completed many during this summer and was just waiting for the Fall semester to start and getting a much needed break. He hung around Tanya a lot as well for gossip. The two when together where like a regular teenage girls. Jack had plans though to be her teacher assistant once the schools started up again in a couple of weeks.   
Aster was really proud of his boyfriend. He was always being surprised by the younger man that made him fall in love even more with him. One was the surprise of why he was pushing himself so hard. Jack wanted Aster to think about taking maybe a few courses once Jack graduated in the next spring. The two had been looking into night classes and other options so Aster could finish what he started years ago with his art major. They still had time and so much going on with the home, Jack’s school, and fast approaching graduation.   
Aster had just put a few spices in the cart he knew was running low at the apartment when a box is thrust into his vision. He looks up startled to see the smiling face of Jack and looks back at the box. It is a box of his favorite crackers that had started this whole thing so long ago, or not so long ago depending on how you looked at it. He smiled while looking down at the younger man who seems so proud to be presenting the box.  
“I noticed you were getting low on your addiction at home and where down when they were out here. So I talked a few I know that work here and they looked in the back finding some.” Jack’s smile is almost blinding as the goofy grin on Aster’s face.   
“Well that was kind of you Frostbite.” Aster pulls Jack too him crushing the box between them. ”But as long as you are around I don’t think my addiction will run out anytime soon.” Aster smirks at the seemingly virgin blush he can still bring up in his boyfriend.   
As Jack tosses the now half crushed box into the basket grabbing the side of the cart as the start moving a glint catches Aster’s eye. Ahh yes, the best change of all resting on Jack’s left hand ring finger in the public proclamation of a small diamond. A very recent change that Aster had surprised Jack with this last weekend on the exact day that they had meet in the cracker isle a year ago. Aster was stilling getting used to the title change for them from being boyfriends to fiancées. A summer ceremony is what the two are thinking after Jack graduates but details where still to come.  
Jack might have started as an annoying overzealous employee of Wal-Mart that was always there whether Aster wanted him there or not. Aster was just another customer that was eye candy to Jack and a person to tease when he could. Neither knew how that changed in the time it did to love and kept changing until they agreed to want forever together. No matter how much they talked about how it all started but the two could agree that they could not wait to spend forever together whatever may come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope that you enjoyed and if you have an idea you want these two in a situation in Wal-Mart let me know as my inbox is open. I have many ideas i want to use but if you have some i am willing to listen. Rating may change.


End file.
